La alianza de la magia!
by Maya Star
Summary: HPCCS  la banda card captor van a Hogwarts  donde nuevos amigos, nuevos amores, y un mal aún mayor espera.  cap nº 10 y 11 Up!
1. La perdida de la inocencia

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

Capítulo uno:

"Ellos dicen que yo sé la respuesta a todo ... pero no puedo encontrar una manera de traerlo de vuelta a nosotros", pensó Hermione Granger tristemente a sí misma. Se contuvo un suspiro mientras miraba al chico que había conocido por años, con quien había compartido todas las aventuras y la alegría y la decepción con que había sido su mejor amigo en sus cinco años en el instituto de la magia conocida como la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Durante esos cinco años, en un momento dado, si alguien le preguntó si ella sabía todo acerca de Harry Potter, porque ese era el nombre del muchacho, ella habría dicho que sí sin lugar a dudas. Pero ahora, fue un duro golpe al descubrir que estaba equivocada. Para ella, la persona a la que ahora estaba viendo era nada como la de Harry Potter que había conocido y apreciado.

Miró a su otro amigo, Ronald Weasley, popularmente llamado Ron por aquellos que lo conocían bien, y casi sacudiendo la cabeza en la desesperanza. Incluso ahora, mientras discutía con Harry en algo increíblemente triviales, que no podía entender cómo él no pudo ver que a pesar de sus acaloradas discusiones y réplicas inteligentes, Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, se estaba muriendo.

Oh, sólo lo podía ver en breves destellos, en esos momentos cuando por un momento, él bajó la guardia, pero ella sabía que tenía razón. Ojos de esmeralda, una vez capaz de rivalizar con el brillo de cientos de joyas, estaban ahora sin emociones. Una vez que los ojos habían sido lo que más le gustaba de él, y ella sabía que atraía a la gente a su lado, por su apertura había sido apreciado en el mundo donde el secreto y la mentira prevalece, pero ahora, que fueron cerrados al mundo, atenuado por todos los las cosas que había visto y las cargas que nunca debería haber sido suyo. Su corazón gritó: _**"¡Es injusto! Sufrir por aquellos que nunca, nunca comprender el peso de lo que hace a las personas que no les importa. ¿Por qué él?**_

Pero, chica inteligente que era, ella ya sabía la respuesta. Fue su carga, porque él era Harry Potter, destinado a llevar, para ayudar, para luchar. Fue su vocación, su destino, su vida, y tarde o temprano, ya sea su elección o no, vendrá el tiempo cuando se llama a la batalla, así como filas de los magos y las brujas antes que él han sido llamados, para proteger al mundo que todos los amó y vivió in

Sabía que mucha gente le envidia su destino, ya que se han amado el glamour de ser el de salvar al mundo de la magia-que detentan, pero nunca se sabe el precio que el destino había recogido de Harry Potter. Como forma de pago, algo dentro de él había sido asesinado. Y todo lo que Hermione Granger se dijo, no había una sola verdad.

En el fondo, sabía que no había ninguna fuerza en el mundo mágico o Mortal que fue capaz de reparar lo que había sucedido a su amiga. Para ver, queridos lectores, que lo había visto, en ese momento de oscuridad, el mal, cuando Harry Potter perdió la última persona que amaba como a su familia. _**Ella había visto la muerte ... de su inocencia.**_

_**"Ella me mira de nuevo, y ella cree que sabe ... '**_ Harry Potter miró a su amigo, haciendo una pausa en la batalla verbal con la que estaba comprometido con su amigo Ron Weasley. "Algo malo, Hermione?"

Le nerviosa por un momento, vio, pero era tan rápido como siempre para responder. "Nada en absoluto, Harry. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

Levantó una ceja y ella enrojeció con la incertidumbre. Era algo que había aprendido con los años, que el silencio y los gestos pueden obtener el punto a través de la manera más clara, si no mejor, que las palabras se calienta. Él no necesitaba respuesta, sin embargo, pues él sabía lo que estaba molestando. Es frecuentado sus pensamientos y sueños, cada momento ...

_**El Señor Oscuro.**_

"Oh, muy bien entonces, estoy pensando en 'eso'." Finalmente cedió.

No había duda de lo que "eso" era, por supuesto. El verano había pasado en un aluvión de noticias entraron en pánico y furor. Noticias todos los días, de los ataques cada vez más corría en los oídos ansiosos de espera de la opinión pública, no importa lo difícil del Ministerio de Magia trató de detenerlo. Aquellas personas que lo habían ridiculizado durante los primeros años de la forma en que se suponía que componen las noticias acerca de cómo Lord Voldemort, el Señor Oscuro, o tú-sabes-que como era más conocido, estaba de vuelta, ahora lo enviaron toneladas de cartas de pánico diciendo que le creía y ahora iba a favor de proteger a ellos, ya que pensaron que lo había visto en su patio trasero o la cocina o la casa vecina y así y así y así y que era su deber de guardarlos, porque él era el niño que vivido, etc, etc Esto fue suficiente para hacer que se enferme, por ahora él podía ver lo fácil que era para que cambien sus creencias, siempre y cuando pudieran salvarse.

"¿Qué pasa con 'eso'?" -Le preguntó amablemente, una sonrisa se encrespa sus labios. En su visión periférica, que podía ver a Ron arrugas en la frente a él en obvia confusión, probablemente preguntándose cómo podía llegar a sonrisa a la vez como si se tratara de discutir algo ligero y sencillo.

"¿Qué podría ser Dumbledore haciendo al respecto y los maestros y de la Orden ¿Están todavía vivos -?"-Preguntó Hermione en un apuro, su pelo castaño, aparentemente cada vez más encrespado debido a la creciente tensión.

"¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudar? ¿Tienen planes? ¿Son los gigantes de Ya-Sabes-Quién lado ahora? ¿Podemos hacerlo?" Ron adscrito, finalmente, ponerse al día en su conversación.

Harry miró un largo tiempo, antes de dar un gesto de indiferencia. "Bueno, al menos ya sabes lo que se siente al tener un montón de preguntas y nadie les respondió. Por supuesto que me hicieron pasar un montón de que el verano pasado, ¿no?" Les pidió, el tono agradable, nunca salía de su voz aún cuando los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y la cara de Ron púrpura de rabia.

Esta vez, fue Ron, quien tomó la palabra. "No te dan respuestas porque no hemos podido! No estábamos tratando de dejar de lado! Pensé-"

"Bueno, pensé mal", dijo Harry en voz baja. "No importa, lo siento informarle, pero yo no tengo ninguna respuesta a mí mismo. Dumbledore parece pensar que cuanto menos sabe de la situación, mejor,_** ya que Voldemort puede dar un paseo a través de mi cerebro en cualquier momento me quedo dormido, " **_dijo con enojo. "Es por eso que no he escrito a él durante todo el verano!"

Hermione parecía incómodo por un momento. "Bueno, estoy seguro de que es lo mejor, Harry."

Harry la miró durante un largo rato, hasta que finalmente se volvió a mirar por la ventana abierta del compartimiento del tren en su lugar. Ron y Hermione se miraron unos a otros en el desamparo, finalmente, conversando en voz baja, mirando furtivamente a su silencioso compañero de vez en cuando. La señora que vende comida mágica de un carro vino al mediodía, y aunque ambos prefectos de Gryffindor se elevó a comprar refrescos, Harry se quedó en su asiento, su mirada nunca alejarse del campo que pasa.

Caía la tarde, casi de noche, cuando apenas tenían al menos una hora desde la estación de Hogsmeade, que ocurrió algo inesperado. El Hogwarts Express, el tren que los llevó a un lado a otro del andén 9 y ¾ de Hogwarts se detuvo de repente, sin previo aviso. Ron, frunciendo el ceño en leve molestia, (había sido arrojado hacia delante en la parada repentina del tren y se había estrellado en el suelo) abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y asomó la cabeza para mirar afuera. Todos por el camino, pudo ver a otros estudiantes de Hogwarts en busca de sus compartimentos, así, mientras algunas personas que habían estado en los pasillos se levantaron de donde habían caído en el suelo.

Una voz detrás de él llamado, y Ron se dio vuelta para mirar a la cara de Parvati Patil, un compañero de sexto año de Gryffindor. "Hey, Weasley, ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué nos detenemos?"

"Yeah!" Seamus Finnigan, otro de sexto año de Gryffindor y su amigo Dean Thomas, dijo de su compartimiento dos puertas frente a Hermione. "Todavía estamos a una hora por lo menos de Hogwarts."

Hermione, que seguía sentado, había sacado su varita de su bolsa. Estaba mirando por la ventana y, mirando al cielo rojo sangre rayado con los rayos dorados del sol poniente es. "No me gusta esto ..." Ella hizo un movimiento para levantarse al lado de Ron, y luego dio la vuelta en horror cuando Harry, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, se agarró la cabeza y cayó de rodillas en el piso alfombrado, gotas de sudor salpicaban su frente.

A pesar de que Ron se dio la vuelta al sonido, incluso cuando ella corrió al lado de Harry, Hermione Granger sabía en ese instante _**... Algo está terriblemente mal ...**_

Algo estaba muy mal. En sus entrañas, él lo sabía. Su sangre tronó con fuerza en sus oídos y su cabeza se balanceaba con cada movimiento que hacía. Harry Potter intentó ponerse de pie, una mano sosteniendo débilmente en la sede, el Prensado de elementos contra la pared, pero pronto descubrió que no podía moverse. Sus piernas eran de goma y débiles, y no podía sentir nada en absoluto. Podía oír a las puertas de apertura y cierre, el sonido de pies corriendo de un lugar a otro, pero todos los sonidos eran apagados, como si hubiera perdido la razón. De repente, la ventana del compartimiento roto, y podía oír a alguien gritar ... Hermione? ... Hermione, ¿es usted? ... Levantó la vista, y se sintió fascinado por un segundo la vista de los rayos del sol desapareciendo en huelga los trozos de vidrio para un hermoso momento, antes de que los fragmentos y astillas de madera llovían a su alrededor. Una pieza particularmente grande le golpeó cerca del ojo. Él trajo a un lado, y la visión de su sangre en sus dedos no fue una sorpresa ... Pero no había dolor. No hay dolor ... sólo esta conciencia adormecida que tanto odiaba. Y entonces oyó que ... la risa ... la risa mal, mal, cada vez más fuerte, más fuerte ... hasta que todo lo que podía oír era el sonido del mal. Que se burlaba de él, burlarse de él, y que continuó, su cicatriz empezó a palpitar dolorosamente, sin piedad. Detenerlo. ¡Basta ya! Y entonces alguien lo sacudía violentamente, gritando HARRY! HARRY!

Y entonces el dolor se produjo en pleno vigor, y con él llegó la plena conciencia. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que la ventana había roto de hecho, y no era realmente la sangre, su propia sangre, con los dedos. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos asustados de los Gryffindors otros, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Longbottom, y la misteriosa Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw. Como él trajo su mirada para mirar a Ron y Hermione, ambos miraban con temor, e sabía que no tenía que decir, que ya conocían.

"Ya están aquí."


	2. Amigos y Enemigos

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

Capítulo dos:

Harry, de su posición en el piso alfombrado del compartimiento del tren, se volvió para mirar por la ventana. El cielo era de oro, el horizonte de un rojo vibrante, con sangre que le provocó un escalofrío en los huesos. Apartarse de la vista, se encontró con los ojos asustados de Ron y Hermione, quienes habían ido pálido en sus palabras. Pecas de Ron estaban salvajemente, casi grotescamente contra su rostro horriblemente pálido y los ojos de Hermione estaban como platos. Vagamente sabía que varios otros Gryffindors estaban de pie cerca de la puerta, pero él les hizo caso. En un suave. mover el líquido, que se puso en pie, y después de sacar su varita, se dirigió hacia la puerta sin decir nada más.

Los estudiantes, todos los cuales parecían haber derramado al corredor después de la pausa del tren, se detuvo en sus pistas, ya que todos miraban con fascinación horrorizada a Harry, que estaba completamente en silencio mientras caminaba delante de ellos. Calma como en la cara de pánico habría sido suficiente para garantizar un par de cejas levantadas y mira asombrado, pero que la calma, combinado con la fama de El Niño-Que-Vivió la leyenda y la cara ensangrentada fue suficiente para silenciar a la multitud. Se separaron como el mar para dejarlo pasar, todos ellos mirando alternativamente a la sangre en su templo, que fue constantemente fluyendo, y su cicatriz en forma de rayo, que era un rojo muy furioso contra su pálido rostro.

Se detuvo sólo cuando llegó a las puertas principales del tren. Había como él miró atrás, habría visto que había logrado adquirir bastantes seguidores, dirigido por Ron y Hermione, los prefectos de Gryffindor. No mirar hacia atrás. El aumento de su varita, lo señaló directamente a la puerta y dijo, muy claramente, _**" Desurrecto Lensaura. " **_Un segundo pasó, y luego con el sonido horrible de rejillas de metal contra metal, las puertas cedieron, la explosión hacia fuera en una magnífica explosión de acero y madera.

La reducción de su varita, él se bajó del tren, mirando a su alrededor sin inmutarse. Los otros estudiantes derramado detrás de él, en abanico en los laterales, mientras que los que optaron por inclinarse hacia el lado de la precaución se quedó dentro del tren, la cara apretada contra las ventanas, ya que se empujaban para ver mejor.

"Bueno, parece que nada va a suceder. Es mejor que volver en el tren, ¿verdad?" Ron dijo, nervioso, su mirada fugaz hacia atrás y adelante mientras miraba a los campos vacíos.

"Tal vez el tren sólo no funciona bien, y Dumbledore enviando a uno de los profesores para solucionarlo." Dean Thomas agregó.

"Oh, yo realmente no creo que ese es nuestro problema en este momento", dijo Hermione con voz asustada. "Debido a _que ese _esnuestro mayor problema. ¡Mira! " Ella dijo, señalando a una colina cercana.

Todos se volvieron a mirar, y todos los ojos se abrieron, ya que se quedó horrorizado por las filas de los asistentes oscurosen de pie en silencio en la cima de la colina.

"Death Eaters" -Gritó alguien.

Y se desató el infierno. Los niños y niñas se empujaban unos a otros en su prisa por volver a entrar el tren y varias personas utilizan realmente los hechizos para conseguir que los demás de su camino. Esto parecía divertir a las figuras envueltas, por debajo de sus capuchas, varios sonrió burlonamente.

"¿Qué pensaría si Dumbledore podía ver a sus estudiantes _valientes y poderosos _ahora?"Uno de ellos comentó con sorna.

"Lo mismo que el todo-poderoso Señor Oscuro va a pensar cuando hayamos terminado con usted!"Hermione respondió con furia.

"Oh, la sangre sucia habla!" Otra figura encapuchada respondió. "He decidido entonces, que usted tendrá el honor de ser el primero ... el primero en morir!" Diciendo esto, levantó su varita mágica, ya empezaba a pronunciar una maldición oscura.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en el ataque y como una luz púrpura y verde apareció en la punta de la varita del mago oscuro, él saltó delante de Hermione. Antes de que el mortífago pudiera completar el hechizo, sin embargo, de repente se cayó al suelo sin hacer ruido. Los otros mortífagos miraban en estado de shock en la flecha que sobresale del cuerpo de su compañero caído, y luego cambió a mirar a la dirección de donde la flecha había venido.

Vieron el primer arquero,porque ella todavía estaba sosteniendo un arco, y había otra flecha ya anotado. Un manto lavanda oscuro parcialmente cubria lo que llevaba,pero incluso desde la distancia,se podia ver la alta calidad y los finos bordados de las telas. Una capucha ocultaba su rostro, para que nadie pudiera ver o adivinar quién era ella. Ella estaba de pie en la parte superior del tren, de vuelta hacia el resplandor de fuego del sol poniente, y era como si una luz celestial la iluminara. Cuando habló, fue la música en sí misma. "No era mi objetivo de matar en ese momento. No apuestes en mi segundo tiro."

"Tonta! ¿Te atreves a jugar con nosotros?" Diciendo esto, el mortífago se desvaneció y apareció de repente en la parte superior del tren detrás de la mujer desconocida. Su varita mágica ya estaba tocando su espalda, y se terminó a mitad de camino con su maldición, cuando una espada apareció aparentemente de la nada, y redujo a la titular de la varita.

"Esto es, dos hacia abajo." El orador, un chico guapo con ojos de color ámbar increíble y muy desordenado pelo castaño oscuro, y se hizo a un lado del arquero y levantó su espada en una postura que sugiere claramente que aquellos que tratan de hacer daño a la niña moriría _severamente_ una dolorosa muerte.

"Siete abajo, en realidad." Otra voz masculina dijo. Y fiel a sus palabras, otros cinco magos oscuros fueron derribados por una fuerza invisible en silencio y sin problemas. Harry, Ron, Hermione, y el resto de los estudiantes vio al segundo hombre bostezar, había aparecido aparentemente de la nada y ahora estaba de pie junto a ellos. Llevaba túnicas color negro con detalles azul oscuro y estaba blandiendo un bastón de oro que nunca habían visto antes. Varias personas se apartó de su apariencia, unos pocos con los pelos de punta por su sonrisa serena y traviesa tenia unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro que se abrian y cerraban alegremente detrás de sus gafas.

De repente, una chica de cabello oscuro con un vestido rojo rubí de estilo chino apareció detrás de los mortífagos. Ella tenia al parecer la realizacion de dos dagas mortales, pero antes de que los dos asistentes delante de ella pudieran reaccionar, ella ya los había cortado en sus espaldas y como marionetas con sus hilos cortados, se dejó caer sobre la hierba. "Dos más y son nueve".

Otra chica, esta vez vestida con túnicas color púrpura apareció detrás del asistente. Rápidamente hizo caer el abanico de metal que llevaba y lo remato sin más trámite. "Ese es el último." Ella sonrió con serenidad, como ella y la otra chica paseaban sin prisa desde la consigo las mortíferas armas que se celebraron en completo contraste con sus rostros sonrientes.

Los estudiantes se quedaron mudos por unos momentos, ya que todos estaban procesando el hecho de que estas cinco personas habían tomado efectivamente el cuidado de los diez Mortífagos en no menos de un par de minutos, y sin ni siquiera romper a sudar!

"Maldita sea!" Ron finalmente exclamó, efectivamente rompiendo el silencio. "¿Quién demonios son ustedes y cómo hiciste _eso_? "

Varios estudiantes se hizo eco de sus preguntas. Mientras que muchos de ellos eran aparentemente en el temor, algunos todavía estaban mirando con ojos asustados a los recién llegados.

El chico de cabello oscuro sonrió y levantó la mano, y por arte de magia, se detuvo el flujo de cháchara. "Sus preguntas serán contestadas a todos al llegar a su escuela. A partir de ahora, todo lo que necesita saber es que somos amigos, y que significa que no hay daño".

"¿Por qué no responder ahora?" Harry, que había permanecido en silencio a través de todo, finalmente habló. Estaba mirando con recelo a los recién llegados.

Los dos que estaban en la parte superior del tren saltó con facilidad y se acercó a ellos. Todavía con la espada, el hombre vestido de verde, dijo con calma: "Debido a que las respuestas vendrán cuando sea el momento adecuado."

"Además", dijo una voz suave y femenina de la joven encapuchada, "tenemos mucho que decir, y no queremos hablar con esas personas en las ventanas que se aferran en cada una de nuestras palabras".

"Imbéciles", resopló la que empuñaba el cuchillo.

"Meiling, se amable", advirtió a la otra chica con el pelo largo de un color negro morado que llevaba suelto mientras doblaba su abanico con un **"snap!" **"Se trata simplemente de curiosidad, eso es todo."

"Voy a mostrar su curiosidad cuando esquilmar a sus ojos", murmuró la otra chica mientras enfundaba sus dagas en la cintura.

El chico de ojos ámbar tomó la palabra en eso. "Basta, Meiling," dijo, aunque él también estaba buscando a los estudiantes como si quisiera hacerles daño físico. "Amenazar a ellos en este momento no servirá de nada, sobre todo porque en realidad no confían en nosotros en este momento, estoy en lo cierto, señor Potter?"

La cara del niño se sonrojo como la mirada del otro tipo se volvió hacia él.

"¿Cómo lo sabes su nombre?" Un niño pequeño que ya estaba vestido con su túnica escolar negro y con la cresta de Gryffindor le preguntó en voz alta.

El hombre con gafas, se rió de su pregunta miro por encima de ellos desde donde estaba tranquilamente hablando con la chica de la capa lavanda. "Vamos, señor Creevey. Seguramente usted sabe lo popular que es el joven Harry Potter, sobre todo en _su_ mundo".

Esta vez, era Hermione que frunció el ceño con desconfianza a él. "Nuestro mundo? ¿No es su mundo también?"

De repente, antes de que pudiera responder, largas túnicas púrpura se arremolinaban junto a él como la mujer con los ojos amatista que se había ocupado del ultimo Mortífago lo miró con el ceño fruncido. "Tenemos que salir ahora, Eriol. Unos minutos más y vamos a tener invitados no deseados, y ya estamos tarde para la reunión."

El que ella había llamado Eriol asintió con la cabeza. "Tienes razón". Su larga capa de color negro a lo largo de girar con él cuando se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los estudiantes que seguían dando vueltas. "Todos ustedes, de vuelta al tren ahora mismo!"

Con una velocidad sorprendente y sin un montón de preguntas, su orden fue rápidamente seguido en unos pocos segundos, todos habían embarcado en el tren a excepción de Harry, Ron y Hermione, que todavía estaban mirando con recelo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo realmente aquí?" -Preguntó Harry, aún sin soltar su varita. "¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y cómo te las has arreglado para derrotar a los Mortífagos, _diez de ellos, nada menos_, con tanta facilidad? "

Pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa, antes de que de repente se encontraron una vez más en el tren y en movimiento, dentro de su propio compartimento, con la ventana_ fija _.

Todo lo que había sucedido, era, por supuesto, atribuido por los estudiantes de Hogwarts a la comida en mal estado ... _empanadas de añejo de calabaza _o demasiados pimienta_ Bertie Bott _de todos los sabores , tal vez? ... y alucinaciones.

Y en la noche, habían llegado una vez más ...

A Hogwarts.


	3. El encuentro de la alianza

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capitulo tercero:**

"La profesora McGonagall? _la profesora McGonagall!_ " Harry y sus amigos gritó, corriendo en el Salón del castillo como todos a su alrededor, otros estudiantes se rieron y conversaron con sus amigos de otras casas, aunque algunos miraban furtivamente a su alrededor como le dijeron a los que no habian visto lo que ocurrió cuando el tren se detuvo.

Los tres encontraron Directora Adjunta de Hogwarts, cerca de las escaleras, dirigir ordenes a un par de fantasmas. Se acercó a ella al igual que los fantasmas se inclinó y flotaron murmurando en voz alta y dando órdenes a los demás. Ella los miró con recelo, y con el portapapeles en la mano.

"Lo que ustedes tres estan gritando? ¿No es un poco demasiado temprano en el año escolar para tales payasadas?" Ella casi le gritó a ellos. De repente, sonó un accidente en el Gran Palacio y se dio la vuelta a toda prisa fuera, pero fue detenido por mantener a Harry en la manga. "¿Qué pasa ahora, señor Potter?"

"Algo pasó en el tren, el profesor! De repente-"

Pero McGonagall asintió con la cabeza en ellos distraídamente. "Sí, sí, ya sé lo que pasó con el tren."

"Um ... así que todo está siendo atendido?"

"Sí, la señora Granger. Ahora me disculpan, pero tengo que ir. El ministro está aquí, y tenemos que conseguir el Gran Palacio listo para su llegada."

"¿La llegada de quien, profesor?" -Gritó Harry, pero ella ya estaba corriendo de distancia.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Ron se dirigio a Hermione . "El Ministro de Magia aquí?" Él no parecía pensar mucho sobe elllo, sin embargo, al ver a Peeves el Poltergeist tiran globos llenos de agua de baño sobre la cabeza de un par de molestos Ravenclaws segundo año.

Hermione, sin embargo, estaba tomando la situación un poco más en serio. "Es un poco sospechoso, ¿no crees?"

"Sí.Un ataque de los Death Eater, a continuación, algunos salvadores extraño, seguido por la llegada de Fudge?" dijo Harry secundando a Hermione. _Algo va a pasar_, pensó,_ y__ no me gusta_.

Ron no estaba tomando nada de esto sin embargo. "Vamos chicos! Es demasiado temprano para un misterio este año. Vamos a ir a comer en el Gran Palacio y ser normal por una vez, ¿vale?"

Diciendo esto, él abrió el camino al Gran Salón, donde cuatro largas mesas que significa las cuatro casas de Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin, Los otros dos lo siguieron hasta donde se había sentado cerca de la mesa principal, donde sus profesores se sentaron. Todos ellos señalaron que una silla alta se había colocado al lado del propio director, y que, en efecto, Cornelius Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, estaba sentado en él, conversando en voz baja con Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts y confidente personal de Harry Potter. A la derecha de Dumbledore fue sede de McGonagall, y unas pocas sillas de ella era Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts y una de las personas que más detestado de Harry. Todos los profesores estaban presentes y sentados, salvo la profesora McGonagall, que seguía ladrando órdenes furioso con algunos fantasmas acosado buscando, y que estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas. Harry supuso que era debido a Fudge.

Su atención fue llamado de los maestros por Seamus Finnigan, que se inclinó hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la larga mesa de madera. "Eso fue una cosa de miedo, compañeros, lo que ocurrió en el tren."

A su lado,el regordete Neville Longbottom asintió con la cabeza mientras acariciaba la piel fría de su rana. "Sí. Yo estaba buscando Trevor aquí en los pasillos cuando el tren se detuvo. Yo sabía que algo malo iba a pasar."

"Y algo malo _ha_ sucedido. Pero mira eso. ¿No debería Malfoy ser un poco más satisfecho, ya que su padre es un Mortífago y todo y que ha estado caminando por todos los arrogantes desde que tu ya-sabes-que a retornado? " Ron susurró a Harry como un gesto hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Harry dio media vuelta en su asiento obedientemente, y se encontró que Ron estaba en lo cierto. Malfoy estaba de hecho buscando un poco demasiado serio en medio de las sonrisas de autosatisfacción que sus dos lacayos Crabbe y Goyle estaban mostrando. No era ningún secreto que, si bien no todos los Slytherins fueron partidarios ávidos del Señor Oscuro, de la familia Malfoy fue uno de los que fueron los más abiertos en su apoyo.

"Bueno, lo que quiero saber es quiénes eran esas personas. Ya sabes, los que derrotó a los mortífagos, como si no fueran nada! Nunca nos enseñaron eso aquí en Hogwarts." Dean Thomas comentó mientras tomaba asiento entre Neville y Seamus.

Parvati Patil y Lavender su mejor amigo había escuchado la conversación. "Ellos fueron, al igual que, tan genial, ¿sabes? Y ese hombre con la espada fue increíble! ¿Cree usted que es soltero?" Parvati chilló.

"No, me gusta el de las gafas mejor. Él estaba muy fresco! Imagínese, llevándose _cinco_ mortífagos? " Lavender dijo que ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Esto, por supuesto, se inició un debate sobre quién era más fresco que quién.

"Ellos eran increíbles, muy bien, pero me gustaría saber quiénes eran, sobre todo el que uso la capa de lavanda. Nunca nos dijeron sus nombres", suspiró Hermione.

De repente, la mandíbula Ron se quedó boquiabierto al tiempo que señalaba hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor. "L-mira!"

El silencio descendió lentamente en el Gran Salón a medida que se daban más y más cuenta de lo que había visto. Incluso los de Slytherin se quedó en silencio, ya que estudió con aprensión el espectáculo de al menos siete hombres y mujeres vestidos con túnicas negro y oscuro manto rojo con adornos de oro teniendo la insignia de la Secretaría en los bolsillos de sus senos entrar en el Gran Salón. Los siete eran jóvenes, de buen aspecto y parecía bastante competente con su magia a medida que se acercó a la Mesa Directiva, se inclinó y se dispersaron para ocupar puestos en toda la habitación.

"No me lo puedo creer!" Una pelirroja de Ravenclaw exclamó.

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_"¿Quiénes son esas personas?"_

"Maldita sea, no puedo creerlo!" Ron dijo, sin dejar de mirar con los ojos abiertos a los recién llegados. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" -le preguntó, dirigiéndose a Harry. Inmediatamente, Harry levantó las manos en defensa. "No me preguntes. Yo ni siquiera se quienes son!" Ron golpeó una mano a la frente. "Caray, Harry. Me olvidé de que no sabía."... "¿No saber qué?" Ron se inclinó para susurrarle a ellos y Harry y Hermione se acercó también. "Usted ve a las personas allí ... Son _Aurores_ "... "Aurores aquí?" -Repitió Harry asombrado. Hermione vagamente impresionado. "Aurores ¿eh?" "Sí, y lo extraño es, mamá me dijo que Aurores se supone que mantener el contacto con otros magos, como mínimo, cuando estén de servicio. Es obvio que esas personas se encuentran aún en servicio-están todavía con el uniforme estandar de un Auror, ¿y qué puede que sea posible hacer aquí, en una escuela, no es menos? " En la mesa principal, Dumbledore se levantó de pronto después de asentir a todo lo que había McGonagall le dijo al oído. La directora Adjunta acosado finalmente tomó su asiento después de dejar escapar un suspiro y hacia atrás en sus gafas de mirar con expectación el director. Charla y la conversación se interrumpió, como cabezas de vuelta para buscar a los profesores. "En primer lugar, me gustaría dar la bienvenida a todos los estudiantes a un nuevo año escolar en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería". Se detuvo un momento para esperar a que los aplausos y los vítores a apagarse. Entonces la expresión alegre de su rostro desapareció. "Ahora, estoy seguro que todos ustedes están un poco preocupados y alarmados de lo que pasó en el tren de esta tarde, Por tu propio bien, creo que sería prudente para mantenerlo en la oscuridad, así que voy a decirte esto.: los rumores son ciertos. El Señor Oscuro, tiene, en efecto, regresó. " Ante esto, Fudge se puso de pie y asintió con la cabeza, tratando de parecer importante, que fue algo difícil, ya que a la forma en que fue eclipsado totalmente por Dumbledore y que los estudiantes todavía estaban en un alboroto. "Sí, sí, así, estar tranquilo de que todas las medidas necesarias se han adoptado para garantizar su seguridad. Ahora, en cuanto a por qué estoy aquí." Tosió una vez y se veía y se golpeó el pecho un poco. "Intenso trabajo del Ministerio y de la cooperación ha revelado que-tú-sabes-quien ha decidido en un objetivo específico de ataque.

Una chica de Ravenclaw levantó la mano tímidamente, coletas flotando mientras miraba nerviosamente. "Disculpe señor, pero ... _un objetivo específico de ataque_? "

El Ministro tosió un poco y tiró de nuevo en las miradas intensas dirigidas directamente a él. "Bueno, para ser precisos,-tú-sabes-que el objetivo es, por desgracia, esta escuela".

" _¿Qué? _".. "Oh mi god!".. "Yo no quiero morir!".. "No puedo morir virgen!" Una rubia con ondas y las ondas de cabello rizado de la mesa de Hufflepuff gritó, mientras que varios de sus compañeros de casa la miró con las cejas levantadas. "La caza del novio, la caza de novio ..." Un poco contrariado Fudge miró a la niña por un momento, mientras Dumbledore, obviamente, trató de ocultar una sonrisa. "De todos modos, a la luz de estas inesperadas ... circunstancias, el Ministerio, dirigido por mí, por supuesto, y ayudar a Dumbledore, sin duda, han decidido en un curso de acción apropiado. Dumbledore, por favor?"... "Sí, por supuesto." Dumbledore sonrió mientras miraba a sus alumnos sobre sus lentes de media luna, a pesar de que Harry pudiera ver que sus ojos tenían un toque subyacente de la severidad como él asintió con la cabeza a Fudge. Mirando hacia las puertas de roble cerrado, Dumbledore aplaudió dos veces, el sonido haciéndose eco de una y otra vez en el Salón, en completo contraste con el silencio de sus ocupantes. En ese momento, Harry, Ron y Hermione se dio media vuelta en sus asientos con sus compañeros cuando las pesadas puertas se abrió lentamente. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver era las tenues antorchas desde el hall de entrada, pero a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se vio que algunas personas estaban de pie hecho a las afueras de las puertas. Cuatro hombres, todos los que parecía estar cerca de las edades de dieciséis a dieciocho años, caminó a través de las puertas de la Mesa Directiva, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas y los murmullos a medida que pasaban y se puso a un lado. Vestían túnicas de color vino y pantalón negro, con ropa sencilla y elegante que se hicieron, obviamente, con especial cuidado. Uno estaba de pie ligeramente por delante de los tres, y era obvio que él era su líder designado, a partir de la forma en que se vio la confianza que brilla en sus ojos.

Fue, sin duda, _muy guapo_, Hermione señaló, y bien consciente de ello. Su cabello era de un color extraño de color azul tan oscuro que era casi morado, muy vistosas con las hebras de cabello negro más oscuro que contrastaba con él. Sus ojos eran de un extraño color plata, el color de acero fundido, y no tenía ninguna duda de que podía ser tan duro, aunque en este momento, no mostró nada, excepto la fascinación y diversión vaga.

Se inclinó ante Fudge, luego a Dumbledore, y luego se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a los estudiantes. Cruzando el brazo derecho sobre su pecho, inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo y con gracia como títeres entrenados, sus tres compañeros se inclinaron a los estudiantes de Hogwarts que los miraban con fascinación. "¡Guau! Ese tipo _es_ genial! " Dijo Ron mientras miraba con sus ojos desorbitados. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

El líder sonreía amablemente a ellos, como si nada podría hacerle más feliz que estar allí frente a ellos. "Yo soy Francisco Ren Delavenne". Los tres chicos detrás de él se presentaron así.

Dumbledore le sonrió amablemente. "_Ellos son los representantes del Instituto Europeo de la Magia_".

Luego miró a las puertas de nuevo a la expectativa. Los cuatro se enderezó y miró hacia la puerta, así que los estudiantes siguieron el ejemplo, no saber qué esperar. En esta ocasión, sólo tres chicos entraron, y en lugar de las túnicas de color vino que sus clientes anteriores se puso, estos chicos vestían túnica azul oscuro con detalles en plata. Se inclinaron a Fudge, así y se quedó en el lado opuesto a los estudiantes de Europa. Al igual que los otros antes que ellos, se presentaron y se inclinó ante los estudiantes. "_Y ellos son los delegados de la Asociación de la hechicería, la rama estadounidense_". Dumbledore anunció.

Fudge se puso de pie otra vez y tosió importante. "Ahora, para continuar con el".

"Lo siento, Cornelius. Al parecer, se me olvidó informar a usted, Ministro, que tengo unas cuantas personas que me decidí a invitar". Dumbledore le hizo un guiño a los estudiantes. "Amigos, ya ves." Ron se inclinó hacia Harry, "Si son amigos de Dumbledore, entonces deben ser antiguos. " Seamus, que había oído el comentario, se burlaban a sus espaldas, mientras que la lavander se rió. "Um, Ron, me permito disentir, pero al parecer, estás equivocado. Eche un vistazo." Hermione apuntando hacia las puertas.

La gente comenzó a señalar hacia la puerta, mientras que otros estudiantes empezaron a lanzar miradas de otros discretos los últimos invitados empezó a caminar dentro del Salón. "¡Son ellos!" -Exclamó Harry, atónito.

Caminando enfrente estaba la mujer de lavanda , aún con su capucha. Una mano desnuda, delgada se colocó en el brazo del chico chino de ojos ámbar, que llevaba exactamente la misma túnica ceremonial verde y oro que llevaba antes, a pesar de que fue sin su espada en esta ocasión. Su oscuro pelo castaño brillaba con la luz de las velas flotantes que rodean la sala, y sus ojos color ambar brillaban sin expresión alguna. En el otro lado de la chica , era el chico de pelo oscuro con gafas, aún con cada hebra de cabello en su lugar, pero no llevaba la vara de oro este momento. Detrás de ellos estaban otras dos hembras, que parecía ser el epítome de la elegancia, y la otra de la gracia y confiada. Al igual que habían hecho los otros, se dirigieron a la parte delantera de la Mesa Directiva. Pero Harry notó algo extraño. Mientras que el resto de delegados se había inclinado por deferencia a Fudge, parecía como si estos recién llegados no les importa que el Ministro de Magia estaba allí con ellos. De hecho, fue Dumbledore quien se levantó de su silla para caminar alrededor de la mesa y se fue al frente de la tabla. _"Y, por supuesto, los delegados de la comunidad mágica de Asia."_

A diferencia de los representantes anteriores, nadie aplaudió en esta introducción, porque todas estaban recordando lo que había sucedido en el tren. Esto no parece que les molestase, sin embargo, se presentaron con una sonrisa.

"Yo soy _Tomoyo Daidouji_, de Japón." Dijo la chica elegante desde donde ella estaba de pie.

La niña sonrió a su lado, grandes ojos color rojo rubí abrir y cerrar dijo, "_Meiling Li_, de China."

Las gafas de desgaste adolescente a su derecha tomó la palabra. "_Eriol Hiragizawa_".

Aquí, se detuvo a un guiño a un par de chicas de primer año que habían sido conducidos por la profesora McGonagall en la anterior y dirigida a sus asientos. Al parecer, la clasificación se había hecho antes de lo habitual. Como era de esperar, la mitad de las mujeres en la sala se desmayó en él, mientras que la otra mitad miró puñales en los dos primeros años por su suerte.

Entonces el tipo que había a principios con su espada dijo" _Syaoran Li_." Si es posible, su mirada se volvió aún más frío cuando se dio cuenta que la mayoría de las miradas dirigidas a su valoración de forma pertenecían a mujeres.

Finalmente, llegó el turno de la chica con capucha. Ella levantó las dos manos delgadas hacia su capucha y cuidadosamente peinado hacia atrás. Inmediatamente, largas hebras de seda pelo castaño claro derramado de la campana y cayó sobre su espalda, llegando casi hasta la cintura, los extremos se encrespa en olas rebeldes y sin embargo, asombrosamente hermoso. Ojos de esmeralda brillaban alegremente a la luz de las velas mientras se inclina la cabeza a todos ellos y sonrió graciosamente, su suave, labios de color rosa, perfecta curva lenta. "Y yo soy _Sakura Kinimoto_. Es un honor estar aquí".

"Ella es hermosa!" Ron susurró, mirando a Sakura. Era obvio que mucha gente comparte su opinión, porque la mayoría de la población masculina estaba mirando como si nunca hubieran visto a una chica antes. Cerca del frente, Colin Creevy y su hermano Dennis, que se profesan los más fanáticos de Harry, hacer clic en sus cámaras frenéticamente, tomando foto tras foto de la niña.

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Tiene que ser parte-Veela." Cuando Hermione le lanzó una mirada fulminante, se llevó las manos a la defensiva. "Hey, nadie puede ser tan bello como eso y es normal!"

Ron asintió con la cabeza aturdida, aún no apartar la vista de Sakura, todavía sonriendo. "Estoy totalmente de acuerdo".

Hermione frunció el ceño a ellos. "Sí, bueno, si los dos dejan de comersela con los ojos, tal vez en realidad podrían encontrar tiempo para escuchar hablar a Dumbledore!"

En la mesa principal, Dumbledore había regresado a su asiento. "Debido a los recientes ataques y circunstancias desafortunadas tras el regreso del Señor Oscuro, hemos decidido invitar a representantes de las escuelas mágicas de todo el mundo a unirse a nosotros en la lucha y la coordinación con nuestro Ministerio sobre los posibles pasos que podemos hacer para evitar que Lord Voldemort ascenso al poder total. " Haciendo caso omiso de la mueca de dolor que había seguido a su mención de tú-sabes-cuyo nombre, continuó, "Mientras que ellos están aquí, ellos son libres de hacer lo que quieran. Pueden asistir a las clases si así lo desean, aunque no se espera de ellos . También pueden relacionarse con las cuatro casas libremente. " La cara de Dumbledore se hizo más grave cuando añadió: "Lo he dicho antes, y lo diré otra vez. En estos tiempos oscuros, usted encontrará que tenemos la suerte de tener amigos que estarán con nosotros". Entonces él volvió a sonreír y sus ojos brillaron. "Ahora, sin más, puede empezar la fiesta ...!"

Inmediatamente, las planchas de oro llenas de comida. Harry señaló que entre los platos típicos, varios platos extranjeros que él no reconocía se había insertado. _Debe ser para los delegados, _pensó. Se volvió hacia Ron y Hermione para pedir su opinión, pero consideró que los dos estaban ocupados mirando a la gente, dijo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Cruza los dedos, Harry! Quiero hacer al menos una de esas chicas aquí en la Mesa de Gryffindor!" Ron susurró.

Harry miró con ojos incrédulos a Hermione. "No puedo creerlo. Tú también, 'Mione?"

Hermione se sonrojó, aunque ella seguía mirando. "Será una experiencia cultural".

"Sí, sí, lo que digas gusta Ren también, ¿no?" Dijo Parvati en broma. Hermione se sonrojó aún más y se volvió a morder a la niña por el comentario, pero cerró la boca cuando vio a Ron mirando algo detrás de ella con la boca abierta.

"Ano ... nos podemos sentar aquí?" Una voz suave y femenina habló desde detrás de ella.

Girando a su alrededor, Hermione vio que era la chica de lavanda que se había presentado como **'Sakura'**. En un arranque poco frecuente de mutismo, Hermione hizo un gesto con la mano vagamente hacia los asientos. "Oh, s-seguro! Tome asiento!" Componer ella misma, reunió a su mejor sonrisa y le tendió la mano. "Yo soy Hermione Granger, Prefecto de Gryffindor . Ya sé quién es usted, por supuesto."

"Sí, pero de todos modos, yo soy Sakura, y esto", dijo, señalando al niño aún con el ceño fruncido, que se había sentado a su lado y parecía estar mirando a su plato de oro ", es Syaoran. Creo que sería mejor si se le llama Li, sin embargo. "

"¿Por qué?" -le preguntó con interés.

"Tema personal, ne, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura objeto de burlas, empujando al muchacho con el codo en broma.

Por alguna razón inexplicable, Hermione tenía ganas de sonreír a ellos. Fue increíble la forma en que los ojos de Li parecía suavizar esa fracción de segundo cuando Sakura había hablado con él. Al principio, Hermione había pensado que él era, naturalmente, anal retentiva y de mal humor perpetuo, pero sea cual sea la razón de su mal humor eterno, ella podía ver que él se podía iluminar desde que la chica al lado de el se refiere.

De repente, otra mano extendida con tanta rapidez a Sakura que ella dejó de parpadear. Mirando hacia arriba, para conectar la mano a un pelirrojo con pecas, sonriendo con timidez en ella. "Hola, soy Ron Weasley, también prefecto de Gryffindor." Él dio un codazo a Harry, quien levantó la vista, ruborizado, y dijo: "Yo soy Harry Potter. Um ... hola?"

"Podría haber sido un poco más amable", regañó Hermione. Nadie se percató de la forma en que los ojos de su nuevo amigo parecía haber oscurecido momentáneamente en la mención del nombre de Harry, o que ella lanzó una mirada extraña a su compañero, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, bueno, él no habla mucho también, ¿verdad?" Harry respondió mirando a Syaoran. Luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se sonrojó profusamente. "Lo siento, lo siento, que salió mal."

Syaoran sacudió la cabeza bruscamente. "Está bien".

Hermione resistido la tentación de temblar de placer. Si la voz de Sakura era todo lo dulce y femenina y agradable, la voz de Syaoran era como la miel, helado, frío y sin embargo, suave ... _En definitiva, _concluyó Hermione. _Definitivamente son uno para el otro._

"Entonces, ¿cómo ustedes venir aqui? De dónde es usted de todos modos?" -Preguntó Ron, mientras que abajo masticando una pata de pollo particularmente grande.

Syaoran masticado de la bola de arroz que había tomado antes de responder. "Yo soy de China. Sakura de Japón. Se utilizó un-¿cómo se llama eso?-Traslador?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Espera, estas relacionado con esa chica-Meilin?"

"Sí. Ella es mi prima, en realidad. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"

"Ron está interesado en ella", respondió Harry rápidamente, haciendo caso omiso de Ron **' Hey! '**

Syaoran asintió con la cabeza y se bebió el contenido de su copa de oro, limpiándose los labios con el pañuelo que Sakura le entregó ausente. "Eso está bien ... por desgracia, ella ya tiene un novio."

"¿Qué?" Hermione, Ron, y Harry gritó. Lo sorprendente fue que Sakura se había unido a su explosión. "Ella no me dijo que," haciendo pucheros ella. "¿Dónde está ella de todos modos?"

Su compañero hizo un gesto con la mano hacia las otras mesas. "Ella está en la mesa de Slytherin. Daidouji en la Mesa de Ravenclaw con el hijo de puta."

Hermione lo miró con extrañeza. "¿A quién exactamente te refieres?"

A Sakura le salio una gota (O_OU) en eso y ella negó con la cabeza, su pelo balanceándose con sus movimientos. "Se refería a Eriol-kun, y no, no quire decir eso!" Ella (O_OU) aún más a Syaoran cuando murmuró: "¡Oh, sí lo hice."

Ron todavía estaba buscando un poco estupefacto. "Su prima ya esta comprometida? ¿No es un poco demasiado joven?" Junto a él, Seamus y Dean, que había estado siguiendo la conversación con avidez, asintió con la cabeza.

"Ella es la edad de dieciséis, al igual que Sakura y yo que no es joven en mi clan."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza a su lado cuando ella llevo un trozo de sushi a su boca. "En realidad, ella y Syaoran se dedicaban antes cuando eran niños ... pero el compromiso se ha roto ahora, así que ..." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Usted consigue la idea."

Harry recordó de pronto lo que quería hacer antes. Sus ojos verde jade creció un poco más oscuro mientras miraba a Sakura y Syaoran, quienes le devolvió la mirada impasible. "Me olvidé de preguntarte esto antes, pero es que realmente necesito saber ... que le hiciste a los Mortífagos antes? Es imposible que usted podría derrotarlos tan fácilmente! Y ahora que estamos todos aquí. ¿Seguro de que son amigos de Dumbledore ? "

Sakura dejó los palillos que ella sostenía dejando sonar un**"thunk! "**Usted debe saber por ahora, Harry, que nada es imposible. Digamos que hemos sido capaces de hacer eso, porque hemos aprendido cosas que son diferentes de lo que has aprendido aquí en la escuela. Por otro lado, sabes usted las cosas que estamos aprendiendo recién ahora. ¿No es el punto de que estemos aquí? Para intercambiar información, aprender cosas nuevas, a _cooperar_. "

Syaoran lo estudió con los ojos velados, los ojos que Harry estaba bastante seguro de ver a través de cualquier cosa y _cualquier persona_. "Tenemos muchos secretos. Y tú también. Le sugiero que simplemente esperar al momento en que todo lo que usted desea conocer la voluntad de ser revelado. Hasta entonces, no podemos evitar que usted este husmeando por la información que, sin duda, quiere, pero te aseguro que no encontrarás nada. " Diciendo esto, se levantó abruptamente y ofreció su brazo a Sakura, que había vuelto a ver a Harry y sus amigos.

"Nosotros no pretendemos hacer ningún daño. Nosotros sólo queremos ser tus amigos. Recuerden" Sin decir una palabra, se puso de pie, aceptando el brazo que Syaoran le ofreció. Dieron media vuelta, y, después de asentir a Eriol, Meilin y Tomoyo que había atrapado su mirada, se inclinó respetuosamente a Dumbledore que saludaba desde la Mesa Directiva, hizo caso omiso del ceño de Fudge indignado por su ignorancia de su supuesta _presencia importante y real_, y se dirigió fuera del Gran Salón en un torbellino de seda color lavanda y verde.

Harry miró detrás de ellos, mientras que Hermione se volvió de nuevo hacia su comida con el ceño fruncido en su rostro pensativo. Ron, por su parte, seguía con la boca abierta.

_" ¿Que" _exclamó, _"fue eso?"_


	4. En la Luz de la Luna y la Medianoche

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo cuatro:**

Meilin Li miró el Trío de Oro de Hogwarts desde su asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, centrándose en particular en Harry Potter, que se quedó sin habla y con la boca abierta. _mocoso insufrible! _Ella pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza como pesadas puertas de roble se cerró después de la salida presipitada que su amigo y su primo hicieron.

"El Maestro Li esta bien, Meilin?" Una voz preocupada le preguntó a su derecha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza en la cara de preocupación, pero apuesto que la saludó como se dio la vuelta. "Por supuesto, Chen. Usted no debe preocuparse demasiado", reprochó ella, todavía con una sonrisa afectuosa en su cara mientras ella considera niño, dijo. Chen Han Li sonrió a ella a cambio y pares idénticos de rubí chispeaban los ojos rojos como los dos primos se sonrieron mutuamente.

"Todavía no me ha dicho lo que ustedes están haciendo aquí", le dijo Chen al aceptar la bola de masa que Meilin le ofreció. "Quiero decir, yo no puedo creer que el Clan y los ancianos hayan dado realmente su consentimiento para que el Maestro Li venir aqui. Este lugar está tan lejos de China! En realidad, debe ser algo muy importante". Y agregó, tomando un bocado de la carne de cerdo tonkatsu que estaba en el plato. "Incluso la señora de las cartas está aquí!"

"Yo realmente no conozco todos los detalles. Creo que sólo Hiragizawa conoce todos los detalles. Syaoran sospecha que es algo grande ... realmente no confia en Dumbledore y el Ministerio Mágico. Tomoyo perceptiva, tal vez ella sabe algo que ella no está diciendo . Y Sakura es sólo Sakura ". Meilin suspiró y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie estaba escuchando la conversación. Un par de jóvenes estudiantes de Slytherin seguían disparando su asombro, aunque miradas sospechosas, pero eso fue todo. "No es tan ingenuo ahora como era en aquel entonces, y eso es bueno. Pero ¿sabe usted, yo todavía no puedo creer que ella realmente _es_ tan poderoso. "

"Pero ella lo es, al parecer." Chen asintió con prudencia. "Los ancianos nunca permitiría que el Maestro Li para confraternizar con los que supuestamente están _debajo_ de él. Para ellos, la aprobación de nuestro Líder y su relación con la señora de las cartas, bueno, eso sólo significa que es realmente de gran alcance. Y para abiertamente apoyarlos ... en sí mismo es prueba suficiente. "

Meilin sus ojos se abrieron en la teoría cuando ella sonrió a su primo. "Tú sí que sabes mucho sobre los asuntos del clan, ¿no?"

Chen hinchó el pecho con orgullo. "Por supuesto. Puedo ser solo un mago y no un brujo, pero eso no quiere decir que estoy totalmente desorientado." De repente, chasqueó los dedos como si recordara algo. "Eso me recuerda ... ¡Felicidades, Meilin!"

Ella sonrió ampliamente como ella lanzó una señal de pulgares arriba a Chen. "¿Quién hubiera sabido que yo era una bruja, ¿eh? Fue realmente una bofetada a la cara de los ancianos, cuando se enteraron de que había magia en mí después de todo, no importa cuan pequeña sea."

Entonces ella se acercó más a Chen, quien se acercó y, con el pelo negro azabache haciendo un poco rizado, ya que poner sus cabezas cerca de cada uno. Había estado buscando a alguien, que habría sido sorprendido por la similitud de las dos de características. Idéntico color de los ojos, color de pelo y tono de piel, así como la inclinación de similares hacia arriba en la esquina de sus ojos, y los mismos gestos. "Entonces, ¿qué es esta escuela de todos modos?"

Chen señaló discretamente a la mesa de Gryffindor. "Obviamente, ese es Harry Potter", dijo, señalando al chico de cabello oscuro hablando con un chico pelirrojo y pecoso que obviamente era un amigo cercano de él. "Y ese es su amigo Ronald Weasley. Ves a esa chica melenudo con ellos? Eso es Hermione Granger, prefecto y, obviamente, un candidato para la posición de Head Girl".

Cejas Meilin es levantado en la contemplación. "Oh, así que no son sólo famosos, que en realidad _merece ser_ famosos".

Chen se quejó. "Dímelo a mí. Son el trío de oro de Hogwarts, Rumor es que iba en contra del Señor Oscuro en cuatro ocasiones, si se cuenta lo que sucedió durante el segundo año. ¿Y yo os digo que Potter es en realidad el co campeón del Torneo de los Tres Magos ? Son tan maldito _perfecto_ . "

"Es suficiente para hacer un dolor de cabeza."

"Bueno, para la cabeza de Malfoy es". Señaló al chico de pelo rubio con la expresión decididamente helada que estaba sentado al menos cinco escaños por debajo de ellos. "El rumor es que su padre es un Mortífago y que está siendo persuadido para convertirse en uno también. Usted no pensaría que era nada menos que perfecto, sin embargo, que usted, con él sentado ahí tan frío como el hielo. Además, Potter es su archienemigo personal. "

Meilin estudiado muchacho dijo que ahora estaba burlando de una niña con la cara aplastada que Chen amablemente le informó fue Pansy Parkinson, que al parecer estaba enamorado de Malfoy. _Él es lindo_, Meilin pensó con malicia. _Sólo un poco mal para mi gusto, aunque _. "¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso?"

"Las historias son todos mezclados, así que realmente no sabemos a ciencia cierta, no es que yo estaba siempre demasiado interesado." Chen se encongio de hombros, y, volvió a su comida. "La diferencia de opiniones y lealtades, lo más probable. Por otra parte, sólo puede ser algo trivial, ya que Malfoy no es realmente tan entrañable. Además, con Potter ser un Gryffindor y el un Slytherin ... bueno, usted sabe sobre la rivalidad de larga data entre las dos Cámaras, estoy seguro. "

"Hablando de Casas, ¿cómo es que estás en Slytherin? No te veo como el tipo de asistente que aspiran mal del hombre, Chen". Meilin comentó, pinchando un plato de camarones fritos de Chen y sonriendo a su gruñido molesto. Chen le arrebató una parte de la franja de pastel de nuez que Meilin tenia en su plato, en represalia, antes de contestar. Meilin frunció el ceño oscuro en él con una expresión molesta asustar a un primer año que había estado planeando para sentarse frente a ella.

"Casa Slytherin no es realmente tan mal ... de aspecto maligno, tal vez Vamos a ponerlo de esta manera:. Gryffindor para el valiente y audaz, Ravenclaw es el de los inteligente y sensatos, Hufflepuff es puramente por la encantador y clase y los estudiantes oh-tan dulce, y Slytherin, bueno, Slytherin es para la gente astuta, hábil y ambicioso que no necesariamente quieren dominar el mundo, pero cuentan con los recursos y el cerebro para hacerlo. Desde que ' soy una de esas personas ", se encogió de hombros otra vez Chen. "Se ajusta, por lo que el Sombrero Seleccionador me dijo."

"Sombrero Seleccionador?" Meilin cuestionado.

Chen hizo un gesto con la mano despectivamente. "Es una larga historia."

"Entonces, ¿qué me puedes decir de todo esto fiasco Señor Dark?"

Su primo miró a su alrededor furtivamente, y luego dijo en voz baja. "Ese es un tema muy sensible aquí y fuera de la actualidad. Para resumir, es _malo_. Ellos no están diciendo, pero no es ningún secreto que la cifra de muertos está aumentando muy rápido. Se dice que el Señor Oscuro ya tiene a los gigantes en su secundarios, así como la kappa y las criaturas Red soldados sedientos de sangre-, cosas espeluznantes, feo que no quiere meterse con-y que está planeando mudarse de Azkaban para liberar a sus otros mortífagos . mortífagos son sus secuaces, Por supuesto. "

"Por supuesto", se hizo eco de Meilin, también en voz baja. "Pero pensé que el Ministerio pensó que supuestamente murió hace años?"

"El Ministerio tiene un pensamiento erróneo, al parecer." Chen le susurró, los labios se encrespa en una mueca burlona que era sin embargo muy elegante. "Ya había rumores, y al final del cuarto año, Potter anunció que el Señor Oscuro había regresado. El Ministerio silencio la noticia, por supuesto, y se burlaban de él, así que mucha gente no lo creía, incluso cuando Dumbledore hizo campaña para que el Ministerio cree que era cierto. Fue culpa de Fudge. Si hubiera creído en Dumbledore antes, tal vez entonces el Ministerio no se tambalea como lo hace ahora. El control de daños no está trabajando, más o menos yo he oído, y una gran cantidad de asistentes está pensando en desertar al lado oscuro. ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, con un idiota incompetente al frente del Ministerio, me gustaría ir al otro lado si yo no detestara el mal así. Eso y el hecho de que el clan fuera por mi sangre si lo hiciera. "

Meilin asintió con satisfacción. "En eso tienes razón. Syaoran no lo toleraría".

"Estoy pensando, ahora que los hechiceros y la amantede las cartas tienen conocimiento de Fudge, por supuesto se están involucrando en ello ahora, tal vez van a inclinar la balanza hacia el lado bueno."

Meilin no respondió mientras sus ojos recorrían de nuevo el Gran Salón, mirando a todos los estudiantes que seguían engullendo su comida. Con un gesto hacia Tomoyo y Eriol y una mirada significativa a la mesa de Gryffindor, Meilin se hundió más cómodamente en su asiento y asintió con la cabeza a sí misma. _Esto debería ser un año interesante._

Syaoran arriesgó otra mirada en el rostro de la Card Mistress, una vez más la sensación familiar de golpes duro de su corazón contra su pecho mientras bebía en la vista. Sakura en un entorno normal era impresionante, pero Sakura a la luz de la luna, Syaoran se enteró, era totalmente de **infarto** .

_¿Quién iba a pensar,_ se dijo con pesar, _que ella podía ser tan bella?_

Su pelo se balanceaba suavemente con el viento, las hebras de luz suave a veces va lo suficientemente cerca de su cara para acariciar sus mejillas, sus labios ... haciéndole sentir casi como locos de envidia de ellos debido a su proximidad a la piel que lo quería tocar. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y estaba tan verde como la selva donde se utilizan para entrenar cuando él era joven. Syaoran era un poco agradecido de que ella no lo estaba mirando en ese momento, de lo contrario, estaba seguro de que él no sería capaz de resistir a ahogarse en las verdes profundidades de sus ojos. Incluso ahora, cuando ella no lo miraba a él y él no era más que confiar en la memoria para recordar su brillo, parecía que claman a él, haciendo señas con una fuerza tan poderosa que se veía en apuros para resistirlo. Él sabía que cuando se mira en ellos, parecía como si tuvieran mil secretos, cada uno más maravilloso que el anterior ... secretos que hizo que la quiera _tanto_. Su nariz habría sido perfecto, era perfecto, de hecho, si no por la inclinación hacia arriba terca que poseía, una pista exterior de la terquedad y el espíritu increíble de fuego que ella misma labios estaban desnudos y ponen una mueca de mal humor, _unos labios sensuales, _le confesó a sí mismo, que hizo que su sangre se caliente y rápido latido en sus venas como ella lanzó otra piedra en el lago por la que se encontraban, casi golpeando la cabeza de carne del calamar gigante que descansa contento en medio del agua. Y ese rostro, ese rostro, que muchos artistas habrian matado para transferir en lienzo, desembocaba en un cuerpo que habría justificado no sólo una mirada de admiración, sino también una segunda y una tercera, así como para todas sus curvas casi pecaminosas. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Syaoran reflexionó sobre la ironía de todo esto. ¿Quién hubiera sabido que alguien que tenía la clase de corazón y la inocencia que se lo echaremos mucho de menos en el mundo puede poseer un cuerpo que fue hecho para ser amado por los hombres? Pensar que ella no había llegado aún la cima de su potencial!

Estaría eternamente agradecida a los dioses por haberle dado la oportunidad de conocerla cuando ella era todavía una niña, en aquellos días, cuando todavía estaban luchando por las cartas, pues estaba seguro de que si él no la conocía entonces, no sería lo que era ahora. Fue un milagro que ella no lo odiaba por las cosas que había hecho en su contra, cuando él había sido el duro y exaltado Syaoran Li, cuyo único propósito en la vida era para reclamar las cartas legendarias mágicas de Clow y obtener el poder que viene con ellas. Pero entonces, ni siquiera eso era lo más maravilloso de todos ellos. El mayor milagro fue que a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, fue **el** , Xiao Lang Li, Líder del Clan Li y poderoso hechicero, a quien ella amaba. _¿A quién ella __**amaba**_. Y como siempre, el pensamiento envió una sacudida de placer directamente a través de su columna vertebral, con la certeza de que mientras él vivió, había una chica, una increíble, hermosa niña, maravillosa, que siempre iba a cuidar de él, reír con él, y se preocupa por él por la sencilla razón de que era Syaoran Li, y que lo amaba.

_**Sin embargo **__, el Sr. Love Fool enfermo, una voz en su cabeza elevó la voz.. Yo realmente no creo que esté del todo feliz con usted ahora._

Syaoran suspiró exasperado. "Todavia estas enojada, ¿eh?"

Se agachó justo a tiempo para evitar la piedra que iba dirigida directamente hacia su cabeza. "Supongo que esa es una respuesta suficiente." Cuando Sakura hizo un puchero aún más, rechazando una vez para mirar hacia él, dio otro suspiro. "No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada, Ying-Fa".

_Vaya, mal movimiento_, la voz una vez más le dijo que la cara de Sakura se contorsionó en una mueca enojada. "¿No Ying Fa, Xiao Lang Li!" -gritó, al tiempo que acaricia la tierra a su alrededor para lanzar otra piedra . "Y para que lo sepas, yo no estoy enojada, estoy furiosa! ¿Por qué no se han llevado a cabo su temperamento no? Ahora no estoy segur de que si alguna vez van a querer ser amigos con nosotros después de esto ! "

"Oh, yo no estaría demasiado preocupado por eso. Con el aplastar obvio de Potter y Weasley por usted?" Syaoran se esforzó por suprimir el gruñido que casi salió con sus palabras, recordando la mirada en los rostros de los chicos cuando Sakura había bajado la capucha.

"No seas ridículo," dijo Sakura con una sonrisa, obviamente, con la opinión de que Syaoran estaba tratando de seducirla. Casi le devolvió la sonrisa, fascinado por sus ojos brillantes, pero pronto fue enviado de regreso a la tierra estrellándose en sus siguientes palabras. "Así que, ¿qué te parecen los otros delegados? Especialmente Ren creo que fue?" Luego asintió con la cabeza a sí misma. "Hai, fue Ren Francis Delavenne. Um ... No sé si yo debería haber hecho esto, pero ... una especie de ... ano ... ¿cómo decirlo ... dio un codazo a su aura un poco."

Syaoran miró con sorpresa. "¿Para qué?"

Sakura se encogió de hombros, tirar otra piedra en el lago. La superficie ondulada por un momento antes de contestar. "Creo que tenía curiosidad ... pero Syaoran, lo sentía!"

Esta vez, Syaoran no pudo controlar la sorpresa breve que brilló por un instante en su rostro. "¿Qué quieres decir con que la sintio ? "

"¡Sólo eso! Sentí cuando me tocó el aura. Estoy seguro de ello, y él me miró y sonrió después." Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado, le miraba con el ceño fruncido que se trate. "¿Qué crees que pasó?"

El Líder del Clan Li cruzó los brazos delante de su pecho, mirando el lago. "Entonces eso significa que no es un mago normal después de todo." Él respondió con cuidado. "Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos en este mundo, Sakura. ¿Ocurrió esto sólo con Delavenne?"

Sakura negó con la cabeza. "Iie. Sucedió con el abuelo de Eriol también. Y Potter-kun, aunque él no sabía que era yo. No pudo sentirlo, supongo."

"Dumbledore? Bueno, deberíamos haberlo esperado. Y Potter? ¿Qué sabes tu? Es famoso por algo después de todo", comentó Syaoran con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Si, no te gusta Potter-kun, Syaoran?" Sakura le preguntó.

Syaoran suspiró, caminando hacia donde Sakura se sentó en el suelo cubierto de hierba. El destrabo el broche de oro de su manto de seda verde y lo puso sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa suave. Se dejó caer para sentarse a su lado, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura. "No es que yo no lo quiero ... siempre habrá un vago sentimiento de animosidad entre él y yo y todos los otros magos y brujas, sobre todo porque nuestra magia es diferente de los otros. Es un mago, soy un **brujo** , y por lo que se. no creo que puede estar cómodo con él, con la forma en que está actuando en estos momentos. " Levantó las manos para defenderse cuando divisó gesto de Sakura. "Yo sé, lo sé. El director nos dijo que él todavía está de duelo. Pero él parece pensar que sólo él ha sufrido a causa de esta guerra contra el Señor Oscuro, y mientras él está frente bastante bien para alguien que ha perdido a toda su familia , que no es justo. Su familia lo quería mucho, sobre todo su padrino... No creo que estaría encantado de saber que su preciado Potter es una persona eternamente melancólico que sigue tratando de vivir en el pasado de lo que el director nos dijo él ha hecho mucho por este mundo, así que supongo que puede justificar su forma de pensar ... "

"Él piensa que el mundo gira a su alrededor ... es que lo que quieres decir, Syaoran?"

"Iie ... no exactamente. Es que, él tiene amigos que se preocupan por él, y no importa lo que digan, está claro que el mundo mágico lo tiene en alta estima. Antes de que todo esto llege a su fin, tendrá que abrir los ojos y ver el mundo que le rodea, o de lo contrario no tendrá ninguna esperanza de durar hasta un par de minutos frente a un completo revivido Lord Voldemort. "

Sakura cerró los ojos por unos momentos mientras se apoyaba cómodamente en Syaoran, inhalando el olor que era tan de él. "Antes de que suceda, tendrá que estar listo. Me aseguraré de ello."

Pero los ojos de Syaoran estaban preocupados todavía. "No puedes pasar toda tu vida preocupándote por los demás, Sakura. Intentas tan difícil por olvidar, pero todavía estás _sufriendo_. Y tratando de matarse por proteger a los demás no le quitará el dolor. Confía en mí, lo sé . "

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron . "Estoy sobre él. Y todo lo que tu dices, yo sé que fue mi culpa. No sabes lo difícil que es ... ¿Sabes por qué no puedo soportar más la oscuridad, Syaoran? ¿Por qué tengo tan de repente miedo? puedo oír sus gritos ... en la oscuridad ... una y otra más ... Ellos me llamaban ... estaban pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no podía hacer nada. _Yo no podía._Tu no sabes como me sentia de inutil, entonces! " Ella sacudió la cabeza violentamente, sin mirar a la cara de del guerrero. "No te das cuenta, Syaoran? Mediante la protección de estas personas, puedo compensar looq eu no podia hacer en ese entonces. Esta es mi única oportunidad ... No me la quites!"

Syaoran se acercó rápidamente en indignación cuando le agarró los hombros y trató de no sacudirla. "No estoy tratando de tomarlo lejos de ti, pero no voy a dejarte tirar tu vida sólo porque te culpas! No fue tu culpa, y lo que puedas pensar, no había nada, _NADA_ que podría haber hecho. Era tan poderoso! Pero lo derrotaste, Sakura. ¿Por qué no lo dejas ir? " Syaoran le preguntó con desesperación, casi a gritos mientras trataba de llegar a Sakura.

Alzó la vista entonces, y Li se quedo casi sin aliento en voz alta ante la mirada de sus ojos muertos. Le daba miedo ... y él no era uno de los que se asusta fácilmente. "¿Sabes por qué no puedo dejarlo ir, Syaoran?"

Vacilante, Syaoran asintió con la cabeza en ella.

"Debido a que _él_ está aquí."

Le tomó unos minutos para que Syaoran comprendiera plenamente lo que había dicho, pero cuando lo hizo, " _Maldito todo! _No puede estar aquí, Sakura! Él no puede ser! "

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aturdido, toda su ex vibrante vida desaparecido. "Él está aquí. Lo siento. Siempre a la vanguardia de mi mente ... burlandose de mí ... haciendome bromas ... Está jugando conmigo, Syaoran, detenlo! Haz que se detenga! " Ella estalló en sollozos , los sollozos del corazón, sin esperanza de que casi rompió el corazón de Syaoran. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazó, su rostro en su pecho, una pequeña mano sujetando firmemente sus ropas cuando ella dejó que las lágrimas caigan.

Fue Syaoran que sintió la primera caída, ya que salpicó en la cabeza. Echó hacia atrás la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo oscuro, ominoso como los nubarrones comenzaron a llegar a cabo su carga sobre ellos. La lluvia empezó a caer más y más rápido, pero Syaoran aun estaba en su lugar, cubriendo su cuerpo tanto como pudo, la celebración de ella, mientras que los cielos se abrieron por encima de ellos. En el Gran Salón, sabía que los magos y brujas pensarian que nada raro habia en el cambio repentino del clima, el oscurecimiento de los cielos como baldes y baldes de agua de lluvia se vierte sobre el castillo. Pero no era un simple asistente. Fue Syaoran Li, Líder del clan Li, el Maestro de los Elementos, y un hechicero, y él sabía lo que estaba sucediendo. Aunque no hubo nada mágico, podía sentirlo. Otra cosa ... Se trataba de los dioses. _llorando_.

[*-O_^-^_^-*]


	5. Melodia de los sueños

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo cinco:**

"No se supone que el deberia estar haciendo eso, ¿verdad?" Harry pidió a sus amigos mientras miraba a Eriol que estaba sentado en la habitación de ellos.

Hermione estaba mirando también. "Francamente, Harry, no creo que la profesora McGonagall se preocupe por eso."

Y, por supuesto, tenía razón. Ellos se encuentran actualmente en el aula de Transfiguraciones, en su primera clase del día. El desayuno había sido sin incidentes, por alguna razón, los amigos de Dumbledore no habían ido a desayunar , y esto ha causado una cierta especulación en el lado de los estudiantes. Fue una sorpresa cuando encontraron Eriol en el aula sexto año con ropa Muggle que consiste en una camisa blanca de polo equipado y pantalón negro, en busca de todo el mundo como si perteneciera allí.

La profesora McGonagall se había sorprendido cuando lo vio, aunque lo ocultó bien. Después de todo, Dumbledore había dicho que sus clientes eran libres de hacer lo que quisieran, y asistir a una clase de Transfiguraciones, mientras que él podría estar haciendo otras cosas era algo que no se esperaba.

La lección había ido bastante bien, con la docencia del profesor sobre los puntos más brillantes del hechizo _Transfigeo_, una relación más compleja de la _Charm Glamour _que se habían incluido en su programa del curso para el año. A diferencia del encanto , el hechizo Transfigeo podía soportar los encantos contra mucho más y podía permanecer en el tiempo dependiendo de la potencia del lanzador, siempre y cuando tuvo una intensa concentración y movimientos precisos con la varita.

El muchacho de cabello oscuro parecía inusualmente satisfecho con el hechizo, por el momento McGonagall le dio a la clase la señal para comenzar a practicar sus hechizos en las ranas que había distribuido a cada uno de empujo sus gafas y comenzo a lanzar el hechizo.

Eso en sí mismo no era exactamente de interés periodístico, pero lo que hizo caer ña boca abierta a la clase y que los ojos de McGonagall se ampliaran era que lo había hecho bien en el primer intento, cuando incluso los prefectos de Gryffindor les sigue sin funcionar.

"Él realmente pareceque se esta divirtiéndo con su sapo, ¿eh?" Ron susurró, mirando al chico con gafas, con algo parecido al temor. Hasta ahora, había tenido éxito en todo, desde cambiarla a una fana con peluca a un anfibio intelectual con gafas de color violeta y lunares naranja .

"Oh, mira eso!" Una niña susurró como la rana de Eriol una vez más cambió la apariencia, esta vez en un intento de un sapo _sexy_, con una minifalda de cuero (Harry no estaba completamente seguro de si la rana de Eriol era una niña), una blusa de color rosa intenso, esmalte de uñas en sus patas, rubor para añadir color a sus mejillas húmedas y sombra más viocolor violeta y lapiz labial de un rojo carmesi intenso.

Hermione estaba mirando desconcertado, algo que muy pocas veces se ve. "Mira lo fácil que es para él".

Harry suspiró como Eriol, una vez más hizo girar su varita felizmente en su rana, que estaba miarndo ligeranmente descontento, camibio su expresión facial en un ceño que Harry había visto en alguna parte ... Mientras tanto, Eriol estaba murmurando maliciosamente en voz baja mientras acariciaba su rana, a pesar de que podía oír algo así como: "Pinche sapo Li ... cabrón, ... no es tan lindo nunca más, ¿eh?"

Ron gimió. "Gran. Muy bien. Figura que es un recién llegado todo poderoso y totalmente loco." Él levantó las manos en la desesperación, después trató de pinchar su rana con su varita. La rana se lo quedó mirando por un momento, antes de chasquear su lengua fuera, haciendo saltar de nuevo Ron con un grito.

"En serio, sin embargo. ¿No es un poco raro que ninguno de nosotros puede conseguirlo y el lo hace tan facil?" Hermione dijo, señalando a los estudiantes dando vueltas por la mesa de Eriol. Se había dejado de intentar hacer el hechizo y ahora se contentaban con ver a Eriol realizarlo. Incluso McGonagall estaba observando el procedimiento.

"Bueno, ellos _son_ los representantes de Asia, ¿no? No enviaríam a un total de tontos, ¿verdad? " Harry respondió.

"Sí. Mamá me dijo que habían algunas escuelas mágicas realmente grandes en Asia, aunque no son muy bien conocidas." Ron dijo cuando él se distanció de la rana que lo observaba con recelo.

"Si son tan grandes, ¿por qué no son bien conocidas?" -Preguntó Harry, desconcertado.

Ron se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose importante, ya que él era el que tenía la información que es interesante, por una vez. "Mamá dijo que no querían que los extranjeros inmiscuirse en su educación y todo eso, o algo así. Nadie ha visto a ese continente antes hacer magia. Es por eso que fue una gran sorpresa para Fudge cuando Dumbledore dijo que todos eran de Asia. "

"Así que es realmente inusual ...", reflexionó Hermione.

El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza. "Sí. Creo que esta es la primera vez que se tiene contacto con ellos ."

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta, desde donde ella estaba de pie detrás de su escritorio. "El señor-er-Hiragizawa, su-er-la práctica es suficiente, gracias. Más que suficiente, en realidad." Se dirigió a la clase entonces, "Ahora quiero que todos ustedes práctiquen el hechizo. Espero que todos sean capaces de hacerlo para mañana. Eso es todo por hoy."

Los ojos de Ron estaban muy abiertos cuando salió de la habitación, a hombros sus mochilas y libros. "Wow. No poner tarea? ¿Era realmente McGonagall?"

Seamus Finnigan que pasaba en ese momento sonrió. "Sí, ¿no es genial? Estaba tan impresionada por ese tipo Hiragizawa que se le olvidó!" Luego se fue corriendo a ponerse al día con Dean, que ya estaba girando alrededor de la esquina que conduce a las mazmorras, donde se suelen celebrar su clase de Pociones.

De repente, Parvati y Lavender, que había estado caminando delante de ellos y charlaban con entusiasmo, dejó de hablar y se quedó mirando.

Y cuando el trío vio lo que habían visto, hizo lo único que pudieron haber hecho en este tipo de situaciones: parar y mirar.

Ellos no eran conscientes de la caída simultánea de sus mandíbulas. Hermione porque ella era ver de repente Ren Francis Delavenne bajo una nueva luz, con él usando ropa muggle que estaba segura de que no se veía tan bien en otra persona que en el. El hecho de que una manada entera de niñas lo rodeaban riendo no escapó de su atención ya sea. Ron miró inseguro a Harry cuando vio que Cho Chang, la niña de septimo año de Ravenclaw que había sido el aplastar de Harry durante tanto tiempo fue parte de la siguiente Ren. No tenía de qué preocuparse aunque, como Harry miró a Cho, que sonreía tímidamente y se reía junto con sus amigos, no había nada, nada le parecía que hubiera significado que tal vez todavía se preocupaba por ella un poco. Simplemente se sentía ... vacío.

"Su sonrisa se ve muy forzada, ¿no?" Una voz suave y musical habló detrás de ellos.

Harry casi saltó tan alto como Moody, el Auror que había sido su profesor de defensa contra la oscuras en el cuarto año, se había recuperado cuando Malfoy se había convertido en un hurón. "No hagas eso!" Él le dijo a Tomoyo Daidouji fervientemente, pues era ella quien había hablado.

Tomoyo se rió de sus expresiones, antes de pegar a un lado elegante. "Hola, soy Tomoyo Daidouji. No creo que nos hemos encontrado todavía."

Hermione aceptó el apretón de manos, sonriendo a la hermosa muchacha. "Yo soy Hermione Granger,Prefecto de Gryffindor. Es un placer."

Ron tomó la mano siguiente, y su expresión con claridad lo que sentía acerca de Tomoyo. "Soy Ronald Weasley-er, me puedes llamar Ron-si quieres". Entonces, de repente, le espetó: "Eres muy hermosa." Su rostro se tonor de color cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, convirtiendose un tono de morado que Tomoyo estaba segura de haber visto sólo una vez en el rostro de Syaoran cuando un compañero guapo de ellos había tropezado accidentalmente y abrazó a Sakura por el apoyo. Fue ... interesante, decidió.

"Yo soy Harry Potter", dijo el otro educadamente, sacando la mano y, aunque era bastante obvio que se sentía muy incómodo hacerlo.

Tomoyo le cogió la mano, sin embargo y lo sacudió con gusto como les sonrió. "Tú eres ese chico, ¿no? Eres muy valiente. Es una pena que el Ministerio es tan inepto, sin embargo," dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras ella comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras, los otros no se habian dado cuenta de que la seguían.

"No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso!" Ron susurró, sorprendido.

La chica sólo le miró con ojos de color violeta tranquilo. "¿Por qué no?"

Esta vez, fue Hermione quien respondió. "Bueno, es cierto que el Ministerio ha estado actuando como un grupo de tontos incompetentes hoy en día, pero el público prefiere pensar en Harry como el idiota en lugar de ellos. Por supuesto, con un Ministro como Fudge, es difícil creer que podrían ser tan ciego. "

"El Ministerio y cualquier otro gobierno u oficial dominante en el mundo mágico debe ganarse el respeto primero antes de dárselo, y es obvio que todavía no tenemos", dijo Tomoyo mientras cambiaba con sus libros en su otro brazo. "¿Por qué tener miedo de comentar sobre algo que es la verdad?"

Harry se encontró con una leve sonrisa a la chica nueva. Por alguna razón que él no sabía, se sentía extrañamente a gusto con ella. Tal vez fue la manera en que, obviamente, él cree en contra del Ministerio, o las respuestas que tranquila e inteligente, le dio, por eso se encontró a gusto.

"¿A dónde vas de todos modos?" -Preguntó mientras doblaban en otra esquina.

"Pociones", respondió ella-.

"Maldita sea!" -Exclamó Ron. "¿Por qué querrías hacer eso?"

Tomoyo le dio la luz de un ceño fruncido . "¿Por qué no?"

"Bueno, usted no esta obligado a asistir a clases y todo, y el profesor de Pociones es el peor queusted pueda desear tener."

"Ah, sí?" -Preguntó, levantando una ceja en interes. "¿Quién?"

"Es absolutamente horrible para todos los estudiantes nuevos. ¿Por qué, completamente avergonzo a Harry en el primer día, pero él tiene un rencor en todos los Gryffindors, por lo que en realidad no cuenta, pero aún así!"

Hermione frunció el ceño ante Ron, antes de volver a sonreír a Tomoyo. "El nombre del profesor es Severus Snape, y en realidad es bastante horrible, pero tenemos que admitir que él es el mejor en lo que hace. Pero aún así, Ron tiene razón. Tal vez usted no deberia asistir".

Tomoyo subió su mochila sobre el hombro mientras que ella abrió la puerta que conduce a las mazmorras. "Creo que voy a correr el riesgo," dijo ella, y con una sonrisa final entró en el salón de clase por delante de ellos.

Y así comenzó su conferencia sobre Pociones Avanzadas para el nuevo año.

Una hora más tarde y Harry todavía no lo podía creer.

"Esto tiene que ser el dia más extraño en toda mi vida lo siento,." Ron murmuró mientras miraba Tomoyo que estaba cortando de manera competente las entrañas del gusano para añadir a su poción de cerveza. "Transfiguración En primer lugar, y ahora esto! ¿Qué? ¿Son todos genios o algo así?"

"A Snape le gusta," murmuró Harry. "Mira, aún esta sonriendo. Sonrisa espeluznante, pero aún así ¡Oh, Dios mío, tiene otro alumno favorito!"

"Tal vez es porque ella es una maestra en pociones, ¿eh?" Hermione respondió no muy gentilmente, como una sonrisa curvó sus labios. "Simplemente alegrense de que no se mete con nosotros, como de costumbre."

"Sí," dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza.

Unos ojos grises miraban nerviosamente desde un árbol grande entre helechos y las paredes de cristal en el invernadero 5, que estaba vacío a excepción de las plantas mágicas aquí y allá. Después de asegurarse de que no había nadie alrededor, Los hermosos ojos ovalados, parpadearon una vez como el niño salió de detrás de la cubierta de las plantas de hoja verde, el cepillado de algunas hojas y el polvo de su cabello oscuro.

"Finalmente," Ren Francis Delavenne fue el niño que suspiro cuando salió del invernadero hacia la luz brillante del sol del patio de la escuela.

"Pensé que nunca me dejarían", dijo, una pequeña mueca en su frente cuando comenzó un paseo en la pasarela apedreado. "Las mujeres tonto ..."

_Por otra parte, no se aplica necesariamente a todas ellas, _dijo con tristeza como la memoria de los ojos de esmeralda vibrante brilló una vez más por su mente.

Se detuvo un momento para coger una pequeña flor silvestre-no es más que una mala hierba, en realidad-como se dijo en su fascinación casi intensa con la chica de pelo castaño que había visto ayer. Era extraño, sin embargo. En el segundo partido que la había visto, era como si hubiera sabido de su vida entera-cliché, estaba seguro, pero era cierto. No sabía quién era ella antes de que el director les había presentado, ni sabía de la vida que había llevado, pero el reconocimiento inmediato que había tenido había sido con seguridad. Había sido tan intensa, la inundación repentina de emociones cuando se había sacado la capucha y vio su rostro. Le había sacudido hasta la médula, pero estaba seguro de que nadie se había dado cuenta de su agitación repentina, pues él mismo había entrenado para nunca mostrar sus emociones o sus pensamientos, para no dar a sus adversarios y enemigos, una pista hacia sus debilidades, que se había asegurado fueron casi inexistentes.

Él no lo entendía, y le preocupaba, ya que había sólo un par de cosas en el universo que realmente podía hacer que se preocupase. Y entonces no había tenido esa sensación ... como si alguien le hubiera tocado el hombro ... y luego una suave caricia que le hizo estremecerse de placer ... Él había mirado en la cautela repentina y había sido nervioso cuando vio los ojos verdes mirándolo fijamente, como si en esa mirada todo acerca de él sería revelado. Él sabía que ella había estado tan sorprendida como él, había visto el choque momentáneo que había en sus ojos parpadearon antes de que fueran velados otra vez como ella se bajó hacia la mesa de la Casa de Gryffindor con el chico con el desordenado cabello castaño a su lado.

Sus pies lo dirigió hacia los jardines de Hogwarts que sabía que iban a estar abandonados, ya que la mayoría de los ocupantes del castillo estaban en clases. Cerró los ojos y levantó la cara al sol, como se puso de pie justo en frente del arco de entrada de los jardines, teniendo la comodidad en la normalidad de su entorno. Y fue entonces cuando lo oyó ...

Su corazón empezó a golpear y él realmente podía sentir el rugido de sangre en sus oídos como él comenzó a moverse hacia la fuente del sonido, caminando primero, luego más y más rápido, hasta que fue una carrera completa. No le importaba lo estúpido que debe haberse mirado entonces, corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello con la bofetada del viento en la cara y cepillarse el pelo. Todo lo que le importaba era el hermoso sonido, casi sobrenatural que estaba resonando en silencio en los jardines. No se parecía a nada de lo que había escuchado antes ... el viento parecía estar cantando junto a él como a su alrededor, la caída de las hojas comenzaron a girar en espiral flojo y el follaje se balanceaba como si fuera a seguir la música. Una gran variedad de colores asaltaron sus visiones como los pétalos de una gran variedad de flores empezó a girar locamente a su alrededor, suave y aterciopelada y hermosa. Y justo cuando pensaba que nunca llegaría a la fuente de la canción, la vio.

Ella estaba de pie debajo de un árbol grande, de edad, con las raíces en expansión sobre la tierra. Llevaba un vestido sin mangas blanca, que en sí mismo habría sido tan sencillo, pero la forma en que se ajusta, la forma en que llevaba el vestido hacia que se convierta en la prenda más bella que jamás había visto. El viento era más fuerte a su alrededor, las hojas de color marrón oscuro girando salvajemente a sus pies y el borde de su vestido revoloteando justo debajo de sus rodillas. Llevaba el pelo suelto y salvaje, al igual que el primer día, derramado sobre su espalda como una cascada de luz marrón, las puntas de vaivén con la danza del viento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, dijo, pero sus dedos estan muy vivos, con ambas manos en el apoyo de la flauta de plata elegante que ella sostenía la música flotaba de ella, que parece rodear a los dos de ellos mientras estaba allí, mirando en silencio, en silencio escuchaba. Que estaba tejiendo un intrincado hechizo sin siquiera murmurar un conjuro ... Un hechizo que le hizo creer que eran las únicas personas en el mundo, que la tierra podía romperse en el centro y todos los demás podría caer de la misma cara del planeta, pero todavía no se movería.

La canción que había estado jugando había sido amable al principio, pero cuando estaba allí, hipnotizado por la escena, él notó vagamente que la música era cada vez más rápido, potente, imposible ... Se elevó más y más, en un crescendo, como las enormes olas a medida que se estrelló con un rugido en las rocas de la orilla, cuando, inesperadamente, imperdonablemente, _se detuvo_.

Al igual que el hechizo se rompió. El aullido del viento se quedó en silencio, y las hojas dejaron sus movimientos salvajes. El silencio reinó una vez más en los jardines, y era casi sobrenatural en comparación con la vida que había experimentado antes. Abrió los ojos, que él no sabía que había cerrado por su propia voluntad y se quedó mirando. _Se ha ido_... se dio cuenta con alarma. Corrió al lugar donde había estado parada antes, sin entender el sentimiento desesperado que de pronto corrio a través de él, sabiendo sólo que tenía que volver a verla.

Puso una mano en el tronco del árbol, sintiendo la áspera corteza que rascaba la piel, pero no le importó. El dolor era como un balde de agua fría sobre sus sentidos, parecía levantar la niebla que estaba sobre sus sentidos, despertandolo. Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. _Me estoy volviendo loco, _pensó. Estaba a punto de alejarse del árbol con otro movimiento de cabeza, la intención de regresar al castillo, cuando vio algo justo en la esquina de su ojo, algo que no había estado allí antes.

Agacharse, miró objeto en la base algo que no había notado antes. Que no había visto realmente algo así antes personalmente, pero había oído hablar de su belleza y lo había visto en fotos. Sin embargo, las imágenes ciertamente no hace justicia a la realidad, decidió, recogiendo la flor perfecta de color rosa que ahora tenía en sus manos, las gotas de rocío en sus pétalos la captura de la luz del sol, casi lo suficiente como para reflejarse en un amplio y espectro de atractivos colores mientras el le dio vuelta y alrededor de sus dedos. Él sabía lo que era ... Una flor de cerezo. _Una flor perfecta, hermoso cerezo que era casi pecaminoso al tacto._

Se dejó caer al suelo y apoyó la espalda en el tronco del árbol, lo que permite a la sombra para protegerlo del calor y el resplandor repentino. En sus manos, aún sostenía la flor, cuidadosamente dar la vuelta y vuelta.

Suavemente, el viento se llevó sus palabras como lo juró por lo bajo._ "¿Qué está pasando?"_


	6. Los hijos de la Luna

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo seis:**

Odiaba su vida.

Por supuesto, la «vida» es sólo un poquito demasiado amplia, pero en un esfuerzo por poner todos sus problemas y frustraciones en términos más simples, que era apropiado.

Porque no había nada que él, Draco Malfoy, heredero de la fortuna considerable Malfoy y todos los secretos de su oscuro y mortal y los escándalos horribles y los asuntos, bla, bla, y bla, bla, odiaba más que su propia vida.

Por supuesto, Potter y sus amigos Gryffindor llegaron a un cercano segundo lugar, pero en cuanto al hecho de que él había crecido y todos los rastros de la mocosa mimada llorona vengativo que había sido una vez se había desvanecido, sólo considera el sueño de los llamados equipo de Hogwarts idiota, idiota plagas que podía aplastar como insectos, si quería, y cuando encontró la energía para levantar el pie elegantemente vestido y lo hacen.

Sin embargo, podría admitir a sí mismo que él no odiaba a Potter y su grupo de gentuza de etiqueta a coro tanto como tuvo durante los años anteriores, pero rara vez se admitió a sí mismo, y lo más ciertamente posible seria teñirse el pelo de rosa espeluznante y tener una fecha con Pansy "La Pestilencia molesto de Parkinson, el sexto año Slytherin que todavía insistía en cola todos sus movimientos a pesar de todos sus rechazos- Ella, Maldita sea el infierno antes de que él lo admitió en voz alta. Pero en la vida de todo el mundo se llega a un punto cuando se empieza a cuestionar todo lo que él ha conocido durante toda su vida y se ve obligado a admitir que, después de un examen largo y minucioso de todos los años de su existencia, tal vez había estado equivocado. Sólo un poco, por supuesto.

Su punto de inflexión fue cuando su padre había sido echado en Azkaban, la prisión para asistentes que todo el mundo temía. Por supuesto, el hijo de puta lloron ahora era libre, la maldición de los dioses. El nombre de Malfoy llevó a una considerable influencia en todos los círculos, e incluso Fudge lo habia pensado dos veces antes de mantener a Lucius Edward Malfoy en la cárcel. En aquel entonces, cuando, por una vez en su vida horrible, se le habían dado unos cuantos momentos libres de la influencia de las Artes Oscuras que era sinónimo de Lucius Malfoy, se había comenzado a cuestionar a sí mismo sus ideales, en lo que realmente creia. Él se había hecho su examen de conciencia cuestion con la mayor naturalidad, todos los hechos y casi sin emociones . Ahora que había un momento de paz para pensar por sí mismo, había llegado a la conclusión de que su muestra anterior de emoción había sido mas bien terrible para alguien con el apellido Malfoy, y así lo había resuelto por lo tanto, a buscar, Según todas las apariencias, una _maldita_ estatua. Y sin la barrera de emociones, había comenzado en su viaje de autodescubrimiento.

Que se presta a confusión, por decir lo menos. Contrariamente a lo que mucha gente parece creer, todo en la vida, especialmente _su_ vida, fue sin duda _no_ en blanco y negro. Ahora, más que nunca, con el regreso del Señor Oscuro y todo eso, las líneas entre el bien y el mal son borrosas, enredadas. Y para alguien como él, que estaba en la periferia del mal y se retiró poco a poco en el oscuro vacío en el centro, bueno, todo era, para decirlo llanamente, _jodido._

Por un lado, no quiere servir al Señor Oscuro, a diferencia de su padre, que no podía dar un paso más sangrienta, sin permiso de su llamado venerado maestro, Lord Voldemort. Había visto al monstruo en toda su gloria bestial durante el verano, después de que su padre había sido puesto en libertad, y lo poco del corazón que había dejado en su pecho casi habia dejado. El mal que emana del hombre, no, la bestia había sido palpable, irreal. No fue sólo su aspecto particularmente mal. Había visto un montón de gente que parecía simplemente _repugnante, _Pansy Parkinson y Crabbe y Goyle incluido, por lo que estaba acostumbrado a las apariencias horribles. El asunto con Voldemort hubiera sido diferente, sin embargo. Era más evidente el odio y mala voluntad que apestaba de él que ha envenenado a todos los que estaban demasiado cerca, atraídos por el aura de poder que poseía. Se había visto obligado por Lucius a inclinarse a la criatura y había pasado una buena media hora después con la pérdida de su almuerzo completo,nauseas hasta que solo líquido salía de su boca, tambaleándose con el asco y el horror que había sentido tan cerca del Señor Oscuro . Él había sido un poco avergonzado después de eso, algo que rara vez se siente. Para alguien que había estado haciendo una buena impresión de querer ser uno de los mortífagos más importantes del Señor Oscuro, vomitando por todos lados después de reunirse con su supuesto maestro no se realiza de manera sencilla.

Por otro lado, no podía ver cómo el lado bueno en realidad podía aspirar a derrotar a Voldemort. Era una locura, todas las conversaciones acerca de su valentía y sacrificio, y como por el bien de la humanidad. Voldemort tenía los mortífagos, así como filas y filas de criaturas oscuras saguinarias detrás de él y su amplio conocimiento de artes oscuras para arrancar. Ir en contra del Señor Oscuro fue un suicidio, y Draco nunca había sido uno de tirar su vida por algo inútil.

Pero intentó suprimir la sensación, que estaba ... bueno, _fascinado_. El no sabe cómo demonios, pero de alguna manera, su determinación y resistencia le sorprendian. Lo había visto en los rostros de los asistentes y brujas buenas que los padres de sus compañeros de casa "capturados y torturados en una base diaria". Es cierto que al final, su espíritu se rompía, ya sea desde el dolor de los golpes o el dolor y la desesperanza, que no era importante, pero en las pocas veces que cuando divisó a sus ojos, su rostro, veia el fuego que arde en ellos, y que le hizo estremecerse como si nada hubiera tenido. ... Que la voluntad de morir por una causa era desconocida para él, y le fascinó.

Potter también lo tenía, lo sabía. El fuego ... Venía de ser un Gryffindor, supuso. Siempre habían sido mártires de sangre. Sin embargo, Harry Potter ha pasado de ser una persona famosa por su nombre ... Su determinación está profundamente arraigada, el resultado del dolor desgarrador y creciendo demasiado rápido debido a las circunstancias. Una vez, había despedido a Harry Potter como alguien que pensó que podía masticar todo lo que puede morder, pero podía ver ahora la razón de porque Albus Dumbledore y los Weasley y tanta gente cree en El niño que vivió.

Inocentes, sin tocar por el dolor verdadero, había sido _nada_. templado por el dolor, obligados a crecer, obligado a ser _valiente_ ... le hizo una fuerza a tener en cuenta.

Aunque todavía detestaba la ignorancia de Ronald Weasley, y al mismo tiempo que odiaba la actitud sabelotodo de Granger ,- la culpa es para él ! respetado Harry Potter. Una sonrisa curvó sus labios por un momento se resistió a la tentación de mirar hacia arriba después de ese pensamiento. Podría caer un rayo dentro de un castillo?

Los tiempos habían cambiado. Los vientos del destino soplaban, furioso, en realidad, lo arrastró y lo empujaba a todas las direcciones. Y él nunca había estado más confundido.

Mientras caminaba por el suelo de piedra de las salas del Castillo de Hogwarts, sus elegantes trajes de su uniforme negro ondeando en una nube de paño negro, cara, y mientras miraba a uno de los representantes de la rama americana de la magia, que había tenido la suerte desafortunada de estar en el mismo corredor como él, había una cosa en su mente.

_Maldita sea._

Su rugido violento envió a un primer año corriendo para cubrirse detrás de una armadura, pero a diferencia del pasado, cuando la idea de que podía y quería inducir el miedo en los corazones de las personas menores que envió un rizo de satisfacción en su interior, esta vez, no lo hizo. Hubiera sido menores y un Malfoy no perdió su tiempo en cosas insignificantes.

Los tiempos habían cambiado ... _todavía estaban cambiando._

Y sabía que en la oscuridad de su corazón siempre oscuro, que seguro que no fue para mejor.

Otro improperio salió de sus labios como en la distancia, el sonido de la voz quejumbrosa sin lugar a dudas de Pansy llegó a sus oídos, llamándolo por su nombre.

Odiaba su vida.

Alexander Harrison frunció el ceño en la parte trasera del estudiante rubio de Hogwarts que había miró de repente sin ninguna razón en absoluto. "Lo que un psicópata", murmuró mientras se metió el pelo rubio ceniza de su cara.

"Estamos en su territorio, Lex. Tenga un poco más indulgencia", su amigo Matthew Lexington respondio con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sus ojos estaban también en la parte posterior r del estudiante de Slytherin en retirada.

"Ya es bastante malo estar aquí." Lex dijo, ya que comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "Pero, ¿realmente tenemos que tratar con hijos de puta como ese?"

"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo. Usted sabe eso", dijo Matthew , sus ojos marrones graves por debajo de la oscuridad. "El propio Superior nos ha enviado aquí.Si no logramos esto, perdemos toda esperanza de estar en su gracia de manera permanente. Además, no se trata de una oportunidad de mostrar lo que somos realmente capaz de hacer?"

"Tenemos a Jace en nuestro grupo, y usted sabe que no importa lo que digan,nos hemos demostrado una y otra , somos lo mejor que hay en nuestro departamento! Sin embargo, el envío de aquí, cuando hay una guerra en marcha, así,es sólo una locura claro! "

Matthew se detuvo frente a un retrato de un asistente especial del mal uso que buscan un conjunto de pequeños cráneos como un collar y dijo la contraseña. Se abrió con un chirrido, que muestra la entrada a los dormitorios que habían sido dadas por el Director. "Chill, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué te estás volviendo loco? No puede ser tan malo." Él trató de razonar como se dejó caer en una bolsa de frijoles gordos.

Lex se pasó la mano por el pelo una vez más, un hábito nervioso, al parecer, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de la chimenea donde el fuego mágico se estaba quemando. "Oh, créame, es bien malo."

De repente, vino una voz desde las escaleras a la izquierda. "¿Y dices eso por qué?"

El muchacho rubio se dio la vuelta para mirar a su líder, que estaba de pie en el escalón inferior de las escaleras que llevan a sus habitaciones, con los brazos cruzados mientras fruncía el ceño a su amigo. "Jace, mi tío, no te había visto!" Dijo con entusiasmo.

"Obviamente", contestó Jason Townsende, el líder de su grupo y Jefe Secundario de la rama estadounidense de la Asociación de Magia con una sonrisa él se enganchó a coger una manzana de la cesta de frutas en la parte superior de la mesa de café, tomando asiento en el sofá . "Ahora vuelve con el tema. ¿Qué ha escuchado acerca de la situación?"

Lex ojos brillaron como se lanzó en su informe. "Usted sabe que el Señor Oscuro, Lord Voldemort? Bueno, aparte de su regreso, los rumores son que los dementores ya están con él. Su ejercito de mortifagos va en aumento, y rápido. Fudge, el Ministro de Magia, ha estado tratando de ocultarlo, pero parece como si estuvieran destinados a perder si realmente hay una guerra. " Se metió una uva en la boca y masticar antes de continuar. "¿Sabía usted que su ministerio fue atacado en realidad?"

"El propio Ministerio? Eso es imposible!" Matthew protesto, los ojos muy abiertos. "Cada edificio importante Mágico está protegido por las salas de gran alcance y hechizos. Hogwarts Tome, por ejemplo. Tienen los rumores de que el castillo está vivo,y es capaz de protegerse de los ataques. Si el director o el castillo sienten a una persona entrar en su terreno y que es poco confiable, no va a ser capaz de establecer ni siquiera un pie dentro de ella.

"Bueno, creo. Cornelius Fudge nunca le dijo al Superior, y todo estaba callado en los periódicos, pero al parecer, justo antes de este verano pasado, un ataque de los mortífagos se puso en marcha en el Ministerio. ¿Por qué razón, no estoy seguro. No podría haber sido un intento de asesinar a Fudge porque su oficina no está allí. Pero debe haber sido algo importante, porque el mismo Señor Oscuro estaba allí! "

Ojos azules Océano de Jason se redujo cuando se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, con el pelo negro medianoche cayendo sobre su rostro. "Y Harry Potter estaba allí, ¿no?"

Ojos de Alexander se agrandaron . "¿Cómo lo sabes?" Luego meneó la cabeza. "No importa. Pero sí, el niño que vivió estaba allí, y por lo que escuché, él y sus amigos fueron capaces de mantener a raya a los Mortífagos, dando a Dumbledore y otros magos tiempo en llegar. No sólo eso. Parece como si Harry Potter se ha enfrentado al Señor Oscuro por lo menos tres o cuatro veces, y sólo esta en el sexto año en este momento. "

"Y él fue capaz de detener al Señor Oscuro esas veces?" Matthew le preguntó. "Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?" , le preguntó, mirando a Jason con una mirada de asombro en sus ojos. "Por todos los derechos, ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Esta no es nuestra guerra, ni el Instituto Europeo deberia participar en él. ¿Por qué se nos trae ahora, de todos los tiempos?"

Ojos azules brillaban como Jason miró pensativamente por el estruendo, danza del fuego. "Estamos perdiendo la visión global".

Lex se volvió hacia él. "¿Qué imagen tan grande?"

"Supongamos que nuestro Ministerio nunca se involucró en esta guerra, ya que Voldemort no era una amenaza para nosotros en ese entonces", dijo lentamente, como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas en su mente. "Supongamos que no necesitan aliados entonces. Pero de lo que has dicho, y de lo que hemos visto, el Señor Oscuro se ha convertido en más fuerte que nunca, tal vez incluso más fuerte que su aumento en primer lugar, y por desgracia, todos los ministerios mágicos son impotentes, porque no sabían que esto iba a suceder otra vez, y no tenían tiempo para prepararse. Creo que la razón por la que fuimos enviados aquí es que el Superior está seguro de que ... "

"¿Que qué?" Matthew le solicito. "¿Qué, Jace?"

"Que la guerra es inevitable. Y necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir."

Lex y Matthew palideció. "Así que nos trajo hasta aquí coz que en realidad nos van a hacer pelear en la guerra?"

Jason se encogió de hombros, las comisuras de sus labios convirtiendose en una pequeña sonrisa. "Algo así".

"Esto es una locura! Esto es una estupidez! Esta es _fan-fucking-tastic _con sangre ! " Lex gritó como él se puso a caminar sobre la alfombra de felpa relleno de su piso. "Sabía que no debería haber venido aquí! Yo lo sabía!"

"Eso no es todo", dijo Matthew lentamente, con los ojos un poco vidriosos como se golpeó el dedo índice a la derecha en la sien, a pensar seriamente. "Trajeron a los representantes de Asia, así que ... tiene que significar algo."

Lex asintió, sin estimulación. "Sí. Yo ni siquiera sabía que había un Ministerio".

Jace negó con la cabeza mientras miraba más a ellos. "No".

"Si ellos trajeron gente con la que no hemos estado en contacto casi desde toda la eternidad", añadió Matt, como si sus otros dos compañeros no habían hablado, "¿Quiere decir que realmente están tan preocupados que corríeron el riesgo de contacto mágico que había sido suspendido por más de mil años? "

"Te estás olvidando de algo. Es evidente que el Ministro Fudge mismo se sorprendió cuando fueron traídos por Albus Dumbledore quien fue el unico en invitarlos? Son sus amigos ..."

"Y que se supone que nos tranquilice." Lex dijo que él movió la cabeza con incredulidad. "No lo sé, hay algo increíblemente no derecho sobre ellos. Al igual que una pieza del rompecabezas que no encaja".

"Pues bien, sea lo que sea", dijo Jason mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminó hacia la chimenea, mirando fijamente a las llamas, "Tendremos que averiguarlo."

El Gran Salón fue una vez más, haciéndose eco de los sonidos de la gente los estudiantes se dedicaban a sus negocios de cenar con el ruido que era costumbre de los adolescentes normales. Plata resonaban contra las placas y la charla animada llena la enorme sala, la risa ocasional flotando de vez en cuando.

Fuera del castillo, sin embargo, los motivos eran oscuros y pacíficos, en contraste con el ruido y las luces de la Gran Sala. Todo estaba en silencio.

O que debería haber sido, si no fuera por las voces del trío que se encuentra actualmente cruzando los terrenos de hierba del castillo.

"Refresca mi memoria", dijo una voz femenina descontentos como la mujer miró a la parte de atrás de uno de sus compañeros, que caminaba un poco por delante de ella, su manto negro ondeando tras él. "¿Por qué estamos fuera del castillo, cuando toda persona normal debe estar en el interior donde es _cálido_ y hay _comida_? "

"Mi, Sakura, se obtiene mas irritabla y mas irritable todos los días", respondió su compañero mientras miraba de nuevo hacia ella, con la de la montura de sus gafas brillando en la luz de la luna.

"Sólo tienes que responder a la pregunta, Eriol. Estoy cansad y tengo hambre y la verdad es que no tengo tiempo para esto!" Sakura siseó furiosamente, como trató de golpearlo en la parte posterior de Eriol, en su defecto, cuando éste saltó ágilmente de distancia.

Syaoran, que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio, por fin habló. "Vamos a el interior del Bosque Prohibido, Ying-Fa. Y por mucho que me encantria ver que lo golpeara", dijo con ironía, lanzando una mirada a la espalda de su amigo, que lo estaba mirando un poco sospechoso"No creo que sería bueno ir allí sin un guía."

"Y vamos allí ¿por qué?"

Eriol se volvió a mirarlos una vez más, una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. "¿Por qué, Sakura, me sorprende que no lo sabes!"

ceja femenina se contrajo en molestia frustrada cuando ella miró aún más en el rostro sonriente de su amigo. "¿Por qué, Eriol, te has convertido en aún más molesto que de costumbre."

Abrir y cerrar sus profundos ojos azules, Eriol levantó la mano en el pecho en la maqueta daño. "Sakura-chan, que me hiere!"

"yo podria herirlo, bien", murmuró en voz baja Syaoran mientras estudia con cautela los árboles que se esbozaban en las fronteras del Bosque Prohibido justo detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid del medio gigante, a quien Dumbledore les había dicho que era el encargado de las llaves de Hogwarts, que se encontraba en el momento en algún lugar de Francia, o al menos de acuerdo con el director.

"Por lo tanto violento", dijo con tristeza como Eriol negó con la cabeza. Se volvió a Sakura: "¿Qué es lo que viste en él? "

Rojo inundó las mejillas de Syaoran mientras miraba dagas a Eriol , una mano va instintivamente hacia la espada envainada atada a su cintura. "No es asunto tuyo!"

Expresión molesta de Sakura se suavizó mientras miraba a su amado, y ella tomó su mano en silencio. El niño miró a su lado por un momento, entonces una pequeña sonrisa rompió la rígida mirada en su rostro mientras le tomaba la mano pequeña en su poco más grande, un insensible.

"Pero en realidad, Eriol. ¿Qué vamos a hacer allí?"

La expresión en el rostro del otro adolescente se convirtió en triste como él respondió. "Usted sabe que un ataque a Hogwarts es inevitable. Ustedes lo han sentido así, sin duda, al igual que el aura de Voldemort se esta haciendo fuerte es decir, su oscuridad, se está extendiendo. Se está volviendo más y más fuerte, incluso ahora, por alguna razón que Todavía no sé. Es más ... desconcertante. La escuela es un bastión formidable, protegidos por las salas de innumerables y la magia, y sus muros nunca han sido violadas, pero yo creo que de alguna manera, el Ejército Dark de Lord Voldemort se encontro un camino alrededor de los múltiples hechizos de protección. Ya ha sucedido antes, puede volver a ocurrir. Ya sea que se trate de enviar otro espía, o tal vez un arma secreta en el interior del castillo, tenemos que estar preparados ".

"Así que usted piensa que puede entrar a través del bosque?" Syaoran le preguntó contemplativa, ya que se encontraba justo fuera del borde de los árboles, sus ojos color ámbar brillante con la magia mientras miraba impasible a través del follaje en la oscuridad del bosque.

"Creo que van a tratar", coincidió Eriol como él también se quedó mirando la oscuridad. "Es por eso que vamos dentro de él."

"Hay algo diferente acerca de este lugar. Algo _vivo_, "dijo Sakura, su piel cremosa luminiscentes en la luz de la luna menguante, como las ramas grandes de hojas de los árboles bloquean la luna. "¿Es seguro?"

"Sí". Eriol dijo mientras tomaba la delantera. "Es seguro. Para nosotros, por lo menos."

Y luego todo quedó en silencio, ya que salió de la hierba en el suelo rico en oscuro y húmedo de la selva. Las palabras eran innecesarias. Si alguien hubiera mirado desde la torre del castillo, hubiera parecido como si la selva se había tragado las tres figuras enteras, desaparecer como lo hicieron tan de repente.

El espeso dosel de ramas con hojas sobre sus cabezas había proporcionado una sombra fresca durante el día, pero ahora, en las horas oscuras de la noche, el único efecto que se dio el de las amas de los arboles bloquear casi toda la luz de la luna. La tierra que pisaban, estaba casi completamente cubierto de musgo esponjoso de color verde oscuro, y las sombras revoloteaban a su alrededor a su paso cada vez más en el bosque.

"No me gusta esto", murmuró Syaoran mientras caminaba junto a Sakura, la espada ya lista en la mano.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza mientras buscaba a su alrededor con inquietud creciente. "Algo no está bien. Pero no sé lo que es ..."

De repente, Eriol se detuvo frente a ellos. "Es el silencio. No es normal!"

Y luego, antes de que alguien pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, un sordo **'golpe' **resonó en el silencio extraño y los tres se quedó en estado de shock a la cola de una flecha que sobresalía de la tierra centímetros de sus pies, su cuerpo de madera todavía vibra por el impacto.

Otra flecha pasó silbando junto a ellos. "Lo que el f?" Syaoran gruñó violentamente el cual alzó su espada, el sonido metálico de la hoja, ya que chocó con la punta de metal afilada mortal de otra flecha. "Hiragizawa!"

Pero Eriol estaba ocupado también. En sus manos hacía un tiempo, que tenia un largo ordinario personal de oro , sin otros adornos, a excepción de una pocas tallas intrincadas en el mango. Estaba girando a una velocidad casi vertiginosa por expertos, que refleja la luz de la luna que brillaba débil y cada vez un poco en contra de su superficie mientras seguía girando con éxito el bloqueo de las repentinas e inesperadas flechas.

"Oh, esto no va a ninguna parte!" Sakura gritó en la frustración de donde ella era la celebración de su propio personal, uno rosa y blanco, que era tres cuartos de la longitud de Eriol. Ella cerró los ojos por un momento, se enfrentan a establecerse en la concentración, y un segundo después, una burbuja transparente había engullido, brillando un poco como una flecha tras otra dio un vuelco en contra de ella. Parecía ser una fuerte barrera, sin embargo, ninguna flecha llegó en su interior.

Syaoran envió una sonrisa de aprobación en su dirección. "Buena jugada".

Eriol, sin embargo, parecía lejos de ser feliz. Tenía el ceño fruncido, una expresión que era muy, muy pocas veces visto en su cara, el ceño fruncido mientras miraba en la oscuridad. "Mostrar a sí mismos!" Él mandó, haciéndose eco su voz una y otra vez en el silencio de los bosques.

Y lo hicieron. Detrás de la cubierta de los gruesos troncos y ramas con hojas, que aparecieron, casi dos docenas. Un aumento leve de la ceja fue el único indicio de sorpresa de Syaoran, mientras los ojos de Sakura se abrieron ligeramente.

"Centauros", susurró con asombro, mirando casi con reverencia a los hombres a medias, mitad caballo, criaturas que estaban de pie delante de ellos, se enfrenta a establecer y cuidado.

"El mirador de las estrellas", añadió Syaoran, asintiendo con la cabeza a sí mismo. "Nunca pensé que alguna vez veria uno."

Uno se fue hacia adelante, la expresión iracunda y furiosa. "Ustedes se atreven a aventurarse en nuestro territorio, y nos ordenan como si tuvieran todo el derecho de hacerlo! Deja ahora, porque si no, nos veremos obligados a hacerles daño!"

Una ceja levantada cínicamente, Eriol también dio un paso adelante. "usted, recurre tan rapidamente a la violencia ", dijo, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. "Debieron haber esperado tanto, estoy en lo cierto, Bane?"

Sorpresa se mostro en el rostro del centauro agresiva por un momento y levantó su arco y flecha en la alerta. "¿Quién eres y cómo sabes mi nombre?"

Un joven se adelantó y, mirando a los tres. "Ellos son los enemigos, los enemigos que te digo!"

"Mátalos!" Otro gritó.

"¡Silencio!" Bane rugió. "Yo soy líder! Yo sere el que decida qué hacer con ellos! " Luego se volvió de nuevo a los tres en el interior del escudo, situando en la cara un gruñido feroz. "Ahora respuesta! ¿Quién eres tú?"

"No nos recuerda?" Eriol dijo, una misteriosa media sonrisa en su rostro. "Por supuesto, no debería sorprendernos. La mayoría han olvidado que existíamos. Piensa, Bane de los centauros. Piensa, y recordar. Recuerden que somos."

"Yo no contesto a nadie, y menos a los mortales arrogantes como ustedes! Vete, humanos! Mi paciencia se desvanece!"

De repente, todos se volvieron hacia la cima de una pequeña colina a la derecha, donde una risa baja y gutural flotaba delante de ellos. En lo alto de la colina, un centauro solitario estaba de pie, su medio las funciones de sombra y media luz de la luna. "Su ignorancia ciega , Bane, y su carácter será su perdición. Cese ahora sus palabras tonto!"

"Firenze" Bane exclamó furioso en estado de shock. "Usted es un tonto por haber regresado en donde no es bienvenido, y de haber hablado contra el líder de un lugar donde no está a salvo. ¿De verdad quieres morir?"

"Un centauro no puede guiar a otro de su especie, por que nuestra lealtad es sólo para una carrera." Firenze dijo mientras descendía por la colina, sus pezuñas clip clopping como se puso delante de Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran. "Usted es un tonto si no los han reconocido."

"¿Ellos?" Un centauro nervioso hilo buscando por detrás de Bane.

Firenze se volvió, mirando directamente a los que están dentro de la barrera que Sakura todavía no había bajado. "Ya es hora."

Eriol asintió con la cabeza en él. "De hecho lo es. Usted es sabio más allá de sus años, Firenze". Luego miró a Sakura y Syaoran que habían estado observando la discusión entre los centauros con rostros impasibles con calma. _"Ahora"._

Al mismo tiempo, los tres levantaron su brazo derecho, con las palmas abiertas y levantadas. Por un momento, no pasó nada, y de repente, con un crujido siniestro, _comenzó._

"¡Mira!" El mismo centauro nervioso que había hablado antes gritó, con un dedo apuntando hacia el cielo. "Mira allí!"

Y justo en la parte superior del trío, anteriormente, un dosel de ramas frondosas que habían oscurecido por completo la luz de la luna, poco a poco, se retiraban, el acortamiento de los árboles aparentemente hacia atrás y les ha proporcionado una visión clara del cielo nocturno , la luna llena brillando majestuosamente sobre el bosque. Bane, que había estado mirando estupefacto, miraba hacia Sakura y sus amigos, que habían permanecido en silencio, y casi exclamó. Estaban de pie con un brazo levantado hacia el cielo, como si estuvieran tratando de atrapar la luz de la luna en sus manos. La luz de la luna brillaba sobre ellos, clara y brillante y hermosa, su piel toma un tinte ligeramente azul y marfil. Mientras observaban, las estrellas que se había escondido detrás de las nubes antes oscuro, negro asomó, añadiendo su brillantez al espectáculo.

"¡Imposible!" Bane susurró. Por primera vez esa noche, su rostro era incierto e incluso un poco de miedo. "Esto-esto es imposible!"

Pero incluso mientras miraba fijamente, era continua. En los tres levantados en brazos, intrincados símbolos comenzaron a aparecer. Parecía como si una niebla húmeda cubría sus brazos, y ya que se retiró, reveló un símbolo de tatuajes en ellos, un remolino de color azul oscuro y las líneas de marfil que va desde las muñecas a los codos. El estilo de las líneas de remolino en cada uno de sus brazos fue un poco diferente, pero el símbolo en la parte superior de los remolinos, en los codos , era el mismo. Una luminosa, esfera brillante, oro y plata que oscilaba místicamente.

_"La luna", _siseó Firenze en reverencia.

"¡No! ¡Es imposible!" Bane repetida, en retirada hacia atrás frenéticamente. Sus secuaces se le quedó mirando en la confusión y la alarma. "Están muertos! _Se han ido! _"

Pero Firenze ni siquiera mirarlo. En su lugar, trotando tranquilamente hacia delante, sin dejar de mirar a los brazos ya abajó de Eriol, Sakura y Syaoran. "Después de siglos de espera ... El grupo más venerado y misterioso de los jugadores de la magia ... La sociedad secreta de los antiguos ... el consejo más alto de los hechiceros ... Los Hijos de la Luna ... _El Selenekai_ ... "Frente a los otros centauros, que estaban mirando a gran ojos en el trío de silencio después de escuchar lo que había dicho Firenze, el centauro único dobló las piernas y se arrodilló frente deferencia en el suelo.

"¡Mentira! Todas las mentiras!" Bane rugió en no creer en la furia, aunque había un matiz de incertidumbre en su voz. "Ellos murieron hace siglos! Ellos no existen!"

"Somos de la nueva generación de los niños de la Luna", respondió Eriol con calma. "Si usted duda de nuestra palabra, ¡mira! Mira y cree!" Diciendo esto, señaló con el dedo a Firenze, que se puso de pie y dio la vuelta para que asuman plenamente los otros centauros.

Y así lo parecía. Y se quedó mirando. Porque en la frente del centauro era el símbolo increíblemente clar de los soldados de la _Selenekai_: la plata de cuatro puntas de la estrella con dos lanzas detrás de él en un color rojo sangre en un conjunto X.

Y con eso, todas las dudas fueron borradas. Detrás de Bane, que seguía mirando con ojos saltones, todos los otros centauros que ahora luce el emblema mismo que Firenze se había arrodillado con la frente baja sobre el terreno en el respeto.

Firenze se inclinó ante ellos. "Reconocemos el Consejo Sagrado. El pacto es una vez más vivo. Nuestra lealtad es suya, a la _Selenekai_, y **sólo** a la _Selenekai_ ".

Eriol se mostró satisfecho por cierto. Con otra misteriosa sonrisa a medias, se inclinó ante los centauros y Firenze, haciendo caso omiso de Bane, que se alejó al galope en una furia. "Gracias", dijo simplemente, y lo dejó así, pocas palabras se necesita cuando se trata de los centauros. Eran criaturas inteligentes, después de todo.

Con el remolino de sus capas y el revoloteo de las vestiduras, se habían ido de la compensación.

Con el casi silencioso clip-clop de los cascos y los susurros fantasma de los centauros, que también se habían ido.

Una vez más, el silencio reinó en el Bosque Prohibido.

Y en el cielo, mientras miraba sobre con su poder, la luna brillo incluso aún más brillante.


	7. La ultima oportunidad

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo siete:**

"Entonces, ¿dónde _estaban ayer_? " -Preguntó Hermione, mirando a Tomoyo que estaba sentada frente a ella.

"Ayer?" la voz de Tomoyo se hizo eco.

"No estaban aquí ayer por la noche para la cena, y Sakura, Eriol y Li no han venido aquí." Hermione aclaró. "Estábamos un poco preocupados."

"Oh."

"Sí", intervino Ron. Al parecer, había estado escuchando la conversación. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste anoche?"

"Nada. Comí en nuestro dormitorio con Meiling, Sakura, Eriol y Li." Ella respondió con una sonrisa, aunque no llegó a sus ojos.

"Meiling?" -Repitió Harry entre bocado y bocado de su desayuno. "La Ex-novia de Li? Nosotros no la conocemos todavía."

"Pues bien, permítanme que se las presente!" Tomoyo sonrió mientras Harry se ahogó con su tocino, mientras que Ron se ruborizó. "Meiling!" Ella llamó a la morena que acababa de entrar en el Gran Palacio y que estaba mirando en que lugar sentarse. Parecía como si estuviera indecisa sobre en cual casa deberia sentarse. Cuando vio a Tomoyo, sin embargo, sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras saltaba hacia ellos, con el cabello largo y oscuro recogido en una coleta alta y atado con una cinta a juego con la blusa blanca que tenía en virtud de las túnicas de la escuela de Hogwarts que llevaba. El director había decidido que los delegados también deben usar las ropas normales negro de la escuela, a pesar de que las insignias de la casa no habían sido cosida en ellos ya que técnicamente, no se les había ordenado.

"¿Qué pasa, Daidouji?" Meiling dijo con descaro como ella se dejó caer en el asiento de al lado de Tomoyo causando un rubor Neville que acababa de abandonar.

"Las presentaciones son en orden, Meiling." Tomoyo respondió. Hizo un gesto a los tres que estaban mirando, incluso Hermione, que se cerró de golpe su libro. "Conoce a Ronald Weasley-"

"R-ron en realidad. Sólo Ron," El hilo en una especie de voz estrangulada, enrojecio aún más cuando Meiling volvió sus ojos color rojo rubí a el evaluandolo con la mirada.

"-Hermione Granger, ella es la Prefecto de Gryffindor . Y Harry Potter, por supuesto."

Meiling asintió con la cabeza en ellos, antes de que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro cuando se volvió a Tomoyo. "Alguien te estaba buscando, Daidouji."

"¿En serio?" Tomoyo respondió mientras masticaba con calma la tostada que había sacado de la cesta del pan. "¿Quién?"

La hembra Li negó con la cabeza en la maqueta de molestia. "Hiragizawa, por supuesto! Él te está esperando por el lago. Eres una chica con suerte, Daidouji".

La otra chica se ruborizó ligeramente, aunque sus ojos brillaban en realidad por un momento. Asintió con la cabeza al 'Dream Team' con una sonrisa distraída en su rostro antes de que ella se dirigió hacia las puertas de roble del Gran Salón.

"Hiragizawa y Tomoyo?" Ron repitió, mirando un poco sorprendido.

"Son una pareja?" Hermione preguntó.

"Curioso, ¿no?" Meiling le dijo, sonriendo, cuando Hermione enrojeció un poco. "Iie-Quiero decir, no, está bien." Cogió una tostada para ella, untandola con delicadeza. "Ellos no son una pareja, sin embargo, bueno, no al menos oficialmente."

De repente, una voz habló detrás de ella con un tono que casi caía con miel. "Eso es bueno, porque esa chica Daidouji está terriblemente mal para él".

Meiling se dio la vuelta lentamente en su asiento, aún mordisqueando una tostada mientras miraba a su interlocutor, una chica rubia llevaba un top ajustado corsé negro debajo de su túnica de Hogwarts que no era parte del código de vestimenta. Por el momento, ella estaba mirando con disgusto a Meiling, Hermione y Ron, a pesar de que estaba tratando de hacer lindos ojos a Harry, que estaba buscando claramente incómodo. "No, en serio?" Meiling dijo, con el rostro perfectamente en blanco.

La niña asintió con la cabeza, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que la otra mujer no era feliz. "Desde luego. Él y yo somos uno para el otro. ... Tú lo conoces, ¿verdad? Bueno, ¿por qué no nos reunes? Estoy segura de que Eriol, "sentenció el nombre, con su voz dulzón" le encantaria conocer a una chica como yo. chicas, ¿no? " Las dos mujeres feas y corpulentas asintió tontamente, con fuerza recordando Harry, Ron y Hermione de Draco Malfoy y sus dos lacayos .

"Ah, sí? Y usted se llama?"

"Victoria Nelsen," la joven estaba, mirando como si pensara que Meiling debe estar satisfecha de conocer a alguien como ella.

"Bueno, entonces, _Victoria, _"dijo Meiling mientras empezaba a estar de pie lentamente, inclinándose hacia la chica rubia para que fueran casi nariz a nariz. " Tengo informacion de muy buena fuente que Eriol detesta , las niñas lloronas, poco ricos, como _usted_, y que está totalmente enamorado de esa chica Daidouji que acaba de irse. Déjame decirte ahora que Tomoyo y Eriol tienen amigos como yo, y _no _apreciamos a alguien que esta tratando de separarlos ". Ella ladeó la cabeza ligeramente, mirando fijamente a los ojos de la mujer indignada, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que estaban recibiendo de los otros estudiantes que estaban escuchando . "Somos muy protectores de nuestros amigos ... Por mi parte, definitivamente odio a las personas como_ usted_. Ahora tan amablemente puede contoniarse de regreso a su asiento, porque me estoy empezando a enfermar de su cara por arte de magia embellecida! "

Victoria quedó sin aliento ante el insulto, y luego con un gesto furioso con sus dos amigos y un final furioso, aunque el resplandor ligeramente cautelosos en Meiling, ella giró sobre sus altos tacones y se alejó de vuelta de donde había venido.

"Wow", exclamó Ron, mirando a Meiling que fue una vez más, untando el pan. "Realmente le dijo Fuera!"

Hermione, por su parte, estaba mirando en la dirección a donde Victoria se había marchado. "Victoria Nelsen, Nelsen," repitió ella, tocándose el mentón con el dedo índice, pensativa-. "Ah, Victoria Nelsen! Hufflepuff Cuarto año, muy, muy rica . ¿Estás segura de que deberías haber hecho eso?"

"Sí", secundado Harry. "Ella puede quejarse a Dumbledore. Usted se puso en peligro después de todo. Y ella podría hacer algo para incriminar a Tomoyo también. "

Meiling agitó una mano con desdén, su pelo balanceándose ligeramente con sus movimientos. "No te preocupes por eso. El director ya lo sabe."

"Sabe que ?" -Preguntó Ron a la mirada vacía.

"¿Por qué, que a Eriol le gusta Tomoyo, por supuesto!" Meiling dijo el asunto con la mayor naturalidad.

Harry miró estupefacto. "Él sabe _eso_? "

"Bueno, por supuesto que sí. Eriol presentó a Tomoyo al director la semana antes de que el término comenzó, después de todo. Dijo que era necesario, o algo así."

Hermione parecía un poco desconcertado. "Necesario?"

"¿No les dijo nada Tomoyo, Sakura o Shaoran ?"

"Dícirnos qué?"

"Eriol es el nieto de Dumbledore".

"Él es _¿QUÉ? _" Ron soltó. Los estudiantes empezaron a girar alrededor de sus asientos a la vista, y él se hundió en su asiento, ruborizándose furiosamente.

"Yo no sabía que tenía un nieto," murmuró Harry.

Hermione, por su parte, parecía que lo ha aceptado con bastante facilidad. "Eso explica por qué Hiragizawa es tan bueno en la magia!"

De repente, Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas, que acababa de entrar en el Gran Palacio, se acercó a donde estaban sentados. Después de las presentaciones entre ellos y Meiling, Seamus volvió hacia Harry. "Oye, Harry, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién es el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"Dumbledore no introdujo alguien nuevo en la fiesta de bienvenida, y no he visto ninguna cara nueva." Dean agregó.

"Estoy totalmente olvidado de eso", dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno, tenemos DADA hoy primero, ¿verdad? Supongo que lo sabremos después."

"Se supone que tenemos que ir allí en diez minutos." Hermione agregó, furtivamente un pico en el reloj enorme detrás de la Mesa Directiva.

Harry volvió a Meiling que estaba recogiendo sus cosas. "¿Vas a asistir a las clases?"

"En realidad, sí."

"¿Por qué no caminas con nosotros?" Harry ofreció.

"¿Por qué no?" Meiling dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "Si está bien con ustedes."

"No es ningún problema", respondió Harry mientras salían del Gran Comedor.

Eriol le sonrió a Tomoyo como ella comenzó el desembalaje de la canasta que Eriol había traído, la organización de los platos de comida con delicadeza. Con un suspiro, el hechicero se recostó en el tronco del gran árbol que les brindaba sombra a ellos, observando en silencio como Tomoyo arregló el pequeño ramo de flores silvestres que ella había elegido , organizar artísticamente y con un peso hacia abajo con un par de rocas.

"Por lo tanto," comenzó Eriol, rompiendo el silencio. "Meiling está bien en defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?"

"La dejé con Harry y sus amigos, por lo que debe estar bien. Son gente muy agradable, Eriol." Tomoyo comentó. El viento sopla suavemente a través de las hojas causado la luz del sol moteada que llegaba bailar a su alrededor, haciendo que las sombras revolotean alrededor de su cara.

"Sí, gracias a Dios por eso." Eriol acordado cuando tomó el vaso de agua pequeñas y se encuentran platillo que Tomoyo le entregó. "Imagine tener que trabajar con alguien, _escalofríos_, malcriado, utilizar el término de Ruby Moon es muy parcial ".

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza en eso, entonces se cubrió los ojos del sol mientras miraba más hacia el otro lado del lago, donde dos personas estaban tomando un paseo. El aumento de su brazo, ella gritó: "Sakura! Li! ¡Por aquí!" Los otros dos que estaban involucrados en una conversación informal escanearon el lugar, y, al verla y a Eriol, asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos. Tomoyo miró a Eriol en incertidumbre. "¿Está bien con usted, Eriol?"

"Por supuesto, Tomoyo. Cualquier cosa para usted."

Tomoyo sonrió, aunque sus mejillas de porcelana adquirieron un tono rosado en sus palabras. "Usted sabe, yo no creo que me acostumbré a ti actuando de esa manera-

"Pues bien, supongo que será mejor que actue de esa manera más a menudo."

De repente, una genki Sakura se dejó caer en la tela donde se encontraban en el lado de Tomoyo, Syaoran siguientes a su espalda. "Hola chicos!"

"Konnichiwa, Sakura", respondieron.

Eriol volvió a Syaoran, quien se había sentado al lado de Sakura. "¿Y?"

"Todo está en su lugar." Syaoran dijo,con la cara y un tono de civil por una vez, cuando aceptó el pastelito que Sakura le pasó.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza también. "Todos los pabellones están en su lugar, y la barrera se ha ... _actualizado _. El paso a través del aire y el agua se puesto en cuidado también. "

"Excelente. Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza en lo que ella comenzó su informe. "La recolección de datos se está pasando sin problemas. El sujeto estará listo para el entrenamiento en una semana. Yo creo que él ha estado dirigiendo y enseñando un club de Defensa por separado durante su quinto año. Tal vez se podría contratar a unas cuantas personas más a partir de ahí, ¿eh?"

El adolescente con gafas asintió pensativo en eso. "¿Por qué no? ¿Qué hay de los otros delegados? Los hay combatientes potenciales?"

La hechicera de cabello castaño rojizo, dijo, "Delavenne es adecuado".

El pequeño lobo asintió con la cabeza en eso. "Así es Townsende".

"¿Tú crees?"

"Bueno, supongo que puedes ver por ti mismo, Eriol." Tomoyo dijo mientras miraba más hacia los invernaderos. "Ren está a cargo de esta manera."

Y así fue. Tomoyo se puso de pie, secándose los labios delicadamente con una servilleta de tela blanca, y se acercó a donde Ren estaba parado en la entrada del invernadero seis. Conversaban en voz baja por un tiempo, antes de que los de Europa miraran hacia su dirección, a continuación, señalando con la cabeza Tomoyo mientras se dirigían hacia la manta de picnic.

Sakura le sonrió cuando llegaron, mientras que Syaoran se limitó a asentir en el reconocimiento. Tomoyo desempeñó el papel de orador mientras señalaba hacia cada persona que los presentó: "El que esta por el árbol con las gafas es Eriol Hiragizawa. Sakura Kinomoto, es mi prima, y por último, Syaoran Li. Todo el mundo, Ren Francis Delavenne. Él es de Francia. "

Ren se inclinó un poco, pero Tomoyo notó que sus ojos se habían parpadeadó un poco cuando él había mirado a Sakura. "Embrujado". Se dejó caer al otro lado de los cuatro amigos, estableciendo una apariencia de estar _con_ ellos, pero no realmente _con_ ellos. _"Así que él aún desconfía de nosotros"_, pensó Eriol a sí mismo sin ninguna pizca de satisfacción se ajustó sus gafas ausente.

"Así que. Chill, come, se feliz!" Sakura dijo con entusiasmo, haciendo un gesto a los platos de comida dispuesta sobre la manta. "Ren, ¿verdad? ¿Te puedo llamar Ren?" Preguntó ella inocentemente.

"Por supuesto, si puedo llamarte Sakura", contestó Ren, sonriendo a Sakura como él aceptó la copa de jugo de calabaza frío que Tomoyo le pasó con un gesto agradecido. "Ustedes son de Japón, ¿verdad? He oído un montón de cosas maravillosas acerca de él. Es un _trés_ hermoso país, ¿no? " Entonces una sonrisa maliciosa amistoso cruzó su rostro y añadió: "Por supuesto, su gente es encantadora también."

La Niña de la Luna femenina le sonrió mientras asentía con entusiasmo. "Usted, _señor_, es un encanto. Y muy hábil en eso ". Ella asintió con seriedad, y luego sonrió una vez más. "Tengo una maravillosa sensación de que vamos a ser grandes amigos."

Ren se inclinó de nuevo, que se extiende un brazo hacia un lado con gracia. "Sería un honor."

Eriol había estado escuchando casualmente su conversación, aunque él estaba más interesado en el estudio de la progresión de las expresiones en el rostro de Syaoran mientras miraba la interacción entre Sakura y el chico nuevo. Su rostro había sido impasible al principio, como en blanco, como de costumbre, a continuación, irritado, entonces muy molesto, y así sucesivamente, hasta que fue en definitiva con la expresión muy, muy roja y muy, muy furioso que tenía ahora. Sus cejas se retorcía cada pocos segundos y un músculo saltaba en la mejilla, signos muy evidentes de su agitación.

Sakura al parecer se había fijado en él también. "¿Por qué Syaoran, estás muy rojo. ¿Pasa algo?" Le preguntó dulcemente mientras puso la palma de la mano derecha sobre su mejilla suavemente.

El rojo furioso de la cara de Syaoran se iluminó y luego se intensificó una vez que comenzó ruborizada por la mirada de preocupación de los ojos verde esmeralda que buscan directamente en él.

Tomoyo, que estaba tratando de acallar su risa a la simple vista de un muy rojo Syaoran, desvió la mirada. Miró hacia Ren y se sorprendió en la forma en que estaba mirando a Sakura, casi como si estuviera tratando de averiguar un muy, muy difícil rompecabezas o un misterio, y él parecía estar tratando muy duro. Sus ojos parpadean con algo que ella no entendio, algo desconocido, algo intenso. Pero entonces Sakura lo miró y se desvaneció el parpadeo.

"¿Estás bien, Ren?"

"Por supuesto, Sakura. Y yo creo que tienes razón. Vamos a ser buenos _amigos_. " En la última palabra, miró fijamente a Syaoran.

"Amigos", repitió Syaoran, mirando. Él estudió al joven francés con atención.

Lo estudio con la mirada una vez mas, y se mostró satisfecho por supuesto, o por lo menos contento con lo que vio, porque Ren asintió con la cabeza, simplemente. "Sí, _amigos. _"

El otro chico se mostró satisfecho con eso, es sorprendente, porque retrocedió un poco y su rostro se convirtió en uno más impasible.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, ya que cada uno se vio inmerso en su propio pensamiento, se quedó mirando el cielo azul, y los rayos del sol. Incluso los ojos de Eriol estaban caídos con cuidado, aunque la voz incierta corriente de nuevo.

" _Sólo_ amigos, ¿verdad? "

"Syaoran!"

"Hey, ¿puedes creer que Lupin está de vuelta?" -Preguntó Ron, mientras él y Harry se tomó un descanso de estudiar en la Sala Común de Gryffindor con Hermione, inclinándose hacia atrás como abrir al menos tres caramelos y hacinados de forma simultánea en la boca. "Pero bueno, al menos tenemos un maestro decente. Es decir, que puede ser un hombre lobo y todo eso, pero él sigue siendo el mejor profesor de Defensa que hemos tenido."

"A pesar de que no es un gran problema ahora, con la poción de Wolfsbane que ha estado tomando, y no se ve como un medio enfermizo". Harry le recordó que él tocó con su varita, ausente en el lado de la mesa de madera, con los ojos fijos en las llamas crepitando en la chimenea de su sala común. "Es genial, ¿no es así, Hermione?" -Le preguntó sin mirar a la chica.

Unos minutos pasaron, y Harry notó que su amiga no había dado una respuesta todavía. "Herm?" Se pinchó, torciendo un poco como él la empujó por el hombro con su varita.

"Huh?" Dijo que con un comienzo, con una mirada un poco aturdido en sus ojos, antes de que se centraron en él. "¿Has dicho algo, Harry?"

Harry ignoró la pregunta y frunció el ceño en una pequeña preocupación. "No importa que. ¿Hay algo mal con usted, Hermione? Usted ha estado muy callada desde el almuerzo."

Ron asintió con la cabeza. "Si es que el ensayo de pociones de lo que te has estado preocupando-"

Hermione les hizo callar con un gesto impaciente de su mano. "No es eso!" Miró a Harry: "Recuerdas la clase de Defensa que estaban enseñando el año pasado? Ejército de Dumbledore?"

"Por supuesto. No estoy del todo senil, sin embargo, Hermione. ¿Qué te parece?"

"No vas a continuar este año?"

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Para qué? Tenemos un maestro perfectamente capaz este año. No hay necesidad de lecciones adicionales".

"¿Y si creamos una clase entera de Defensa nueva No sólo los hechizos y maleficios, pero otros enfoques a la magia también? Y podríamos incluir la defensa física, como las artes marciales, si queremos!" Hermione dijo emocionada.

"Esa es una idea muy bonita, Hermione. ¿Pero ha considerado el hecho de que no sabemos vale la pena un galeón de las artes marciales y todo eso?" Ron dijo con sarcasmo.

"Yo no dije que íbamos a enseñar!" El Prefecto de Gryffindor replicó con vehemencia. Fruncir el ceño, miró a Harry otra vez. "¿Tienes el mapa del merodeador?"

Harry miró indeciso a Ron antes de regresar a Hermione. "Sí, lo tengo."

"damelo". Hermione ordeno, y saco su varita.

El niño-que-vivió escanear la sala común una vez por si los estudiantes estaban escuchando a escondidas, y cuando él estaba convencido de que todos los otros Gryffindors estaban ocupados con su propio negocio, sacó el pergamino viejo y raído de futuro, que fue el Mapa de los Merodeadores de su bolsillo . Se lo entregó a Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros a Ron que le estaba disparando una mirada inquisitiva. "¿A quién buscas?"

Pero Hermione ni siquiera le contestó, cuando ya estaba tocando el pergamino y le decía, _"Juro solemnemente que no soy para nada bueno." _Instantáneamente, las líneas comenzaron a serpentear desde donde la punta de su varita estaba tocando el pergamino, formando lo que que ya sabía que era el anteproyecto del castillo y sus terrenos circundantes. Hermione estudio cuidadosamente los puntos de diferente color en movimiento alrededor del pergamino que representaban a los habitantes de la escuela.

Ron estaba abriendo la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo cuando chasqueó los dedos, mirando a un par de puntos en la satisfacción. "¡Ahí estás!" Antes de que Harry y Ron pudieran ver los puntos que ella estaba mirando sin embargo, ya había susurrado, _"Travesura administrada", _borrar las líneas y los puntos en movimiento, de modo que a cualquier mirada curiosa, sólo parece ser una hoja de pergamino . Hermione dio el mapa de nuevo a Harry, que se lo embolsó y metió su varita dentro de su túnica. Se dirigió a la entrada de la sala común, entonces, al ver que no la estaban siguiendo, gritó a ellos, "Bueno, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Vamos!"

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas inciertas y poco molesto, antes de cerrar sus libros y seguir a su amiga, que ya estaba fuera del pasillo frente a la entrada de la torre de Gryffindor que estaba siendo vigilado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Hermione caminaba con rapidez, mientras trataban de ponerse al día. Cuando se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta de madera, Ron miró boquiabierto en la incredulidad.

"La biblioteca? Usted ha hecho todo este escándalo sólo porque quería ir a la _biblioteca?_ " exclamó Ron, pero cerró de inmediato a la luz que Hermione le disparó a su manera. "Ya sabes, si quieres algo de tiempo de estudio adicional, que no te hubiera detenido, así que ¿por qué nos tiene que arrastrar también?"

"No, yo no hago un escándalo porque yo quería arrastrarlos a la biblioteca, Ron. Vamos a la biblioteca, ya que están aquí!"

Harry siguió a Hermione en la biblioteca, donde ya estaba caminando por el estantes y estantes de libros y pergaminos, como si buscara a alguien. "¿Quiénes son?"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se propago en el rostro de Hermione como ella comenzó a dirigirse a la mesa en la esquina que estaba oculto en parte por las estanterías. Harry y Ron siguió su mirada. "Oh."

Que debidamente etiquetados, junto con Hermione como ella le sonrió a los dos recién llegados en la mesa. "Hey, Sakura! Hola, Li." Saludó con una pequeña sonrisa. "Podemos sentarnos aquí?"

Sakura levantó la vista del libro que Syaoran le había estado mostrando. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando los vio y ella respondió, "¡Claro!" Cuando el trío se había sentado, y Syaoran había cerrado el libro, él se recostó en su asiento, con un brazo sobre el respaldo de la silla de Sakura, Sakura preguntó con una sonrisa, "¿Qué pasa?"

"Tenemos un favor a pedir", dijo Hermione lentamente.

"Un favor?" Li fue quien habló en esta ocasión, haciéndose eco de ella como sus ojos ámbar blanco fijó en ella, por lo que Hermione se inquieto un poco en la mirada de oro. "¿Qué clase de favor?"

"Bueno, el año pasado, Harry aquí", indicó a Harry que estaba buscando interesadamente en las marcas de pluma y los escritos sobre la mesa. "Enseñó otra clase de Defensa Contra Artes Oscuras, porque el profesor en ese momento era pésimo."

Sakura asintió con la cabeza en eso. "Ejército de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?" Ella dijo, mirando a Syaoran para su confirmación.

El chico asintió con la cabeza también. "Hemos oído hablar de él."

"¿En serio?" Hermione miró sorprendido. "¿Quién te dijo?"

"El director", respondieron a coro.

"Oh." El Prefecto de Gryffindor miró indeciso a Harry y Ron, antes de continuar. "Bueno, yo estaba pensando, ¿por qué no crear otra clase este año? No es que el profesor Lupin, el profesor de DADA es pésimo, por supuesto. De hecho, es bastante bueno en lo que hace, pero aún así, se ve-" Ella suspiró profundamente, encogiéndose en el leve mira que Harry y Ron envió a su manera de "callate ya."

"Y usted está diciendo esto para nosotros, porque?" Syaoran le preguntó lentamente, enderezandose un poco de su posición relajada.

"Me acordé de lo que ustedes hicieron en el tren. Todos ustedes se hizo cargo de los mortífagos tan rápido! Si pudiéramos aprender a hacer eso, sería una gran ayuda, sobre todo si es cierto que-tú-sabes quién está planeando un ataque a Hogwarts. "

"Así que usted quiere que enseñe a su-_ clase _? "

Harry se encogió de hombros, para ponerse al día en lo que estaba en la mente de Hermione. "Algo así".

"Está bien con nosotros, pero los estudiantes van estar bien con nosotros como sus maestros?" Sakura le preguntó. "No es como si en realidad tenemos la autoridad por aquí, y nosotros no somos estudiantes. ¿Van a aceptarnos?"

Ron asintió con entusiasmo. "Ustedes no van a tener ningun problema con eso!"

"Necesitamos el permiso del director, sin embargo." Syaoran dijo, pensativo-. "Yo me encargaré de eso. También necesitaremos un espacio para la clase "

"Ahí está la Sala de los Menesteres. Es la que se utilizó el año pasado, por lo que no debería haber ningún problema con eso." Harry dijo.

"Así que se encargaran de todos los problemas", dijo Sakura, ojos verdes esmeralda brillantes. "Podemos empezar la semana a partir de ahora, si lo desean. Sin embargo," Ella se volvió hacia Hermione. "Queremos una lista de los que quieran unirse a la clase. ¿Podrías darnos los nombres por lo menos dos días antes de la primera reunión?"

"¿Cuándo quieren el primer encuentro?" -Preguntó Hermione, tomando notas en un pergamino que había sacado de su bolsillo.

Sakura pensó por un momento, conversando tranquilamente con Syaoran, antes de que ella asintió con la cabeza. "Este domingo".

"Muy bien, eso es bueno." Hermione dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza que estaba de acuerdo.

"Pero creo que debemos decirles ahora. Que probablemente vamos a invitar a unas cuantas personas que quieren unirse, así que no se sorprendan en la primera reunión, ¿vale?"

Hermione parecía incierto por un momento, antes de que ella asintió enérgicamente, deacuerdo-una vez más. "Está bien." Luego se puso de pie, seguida por Harry y Ron. "Por lo tanto, todo está arreglado? Te voy a dar la lista el viernes. Gracias, Sakura, Li."

Sakura sonrió, mientras que Syaoran se limitó a asentir cuando el trío salió de la biblioteca.

"Entonces, ¿qué te parece?" Sakura le preguntó una vez que se habían ido.

Syaoran miró pensativamente su cara por un segundo. "La gente que queremos invitar?" Sus ojos se estrecharon una fracción en lo que estudió sus seres esmeralda propia. "¿Estás pensando en algo, ¿no es así, Sakura?"

La hechicera de cabello castaño se encogió de hombros, una pequeña sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de la boca hacia arriba. "Tal vez".

"No vas a decirme tu plan?" Syoaran preguntó, maqueta en serio. Fue traicionado por el destello ámbar juguetón en sus ojos.

"No". Entonces Sakura frunció los labios y le dijo dulcemente: "Sin embargo, puedo ser persuadida, ya sabes ... "Dejó las palabras suspendidas en el aire.

"Bueno, creo que _voy_ a tratar ", dijo Syaoran, su voz sugerente. Sus ojos color ámbar cogido el brillante resplandor de las antorchas ligeramente atenuadas esparcidas alrededor de la biblioteca y se calienta en oro líquido.

Era evidente que los dos se quedaron en la biblioteca un muy largo tiempo después de eso.

"Granger trabaja rápido, ¿no?" Meilin comentó mientras buscaba la lista de nombres que Sakura le había entregado mientras caminaban lado a lado por el pasillo.

"No es broma", coincidió Sakura Al doblar la esquina, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando ella asintió con la cabeza a Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, las dos Gryffindor de sexto año que se le había acercado el otro día para su confirmación en el horario de la clase de Defensa que había oído que estaba empezando. "Yo realmente no creo que mucha gente quiera participar, sobre todo cuando un par de extraños van a enseñar y todo eso."

"Bueno, ellos deben ser honrados de que estos _"extraños" _están realmente dispuestos a ayudarles! " Meilin dijo, soplando con orgullo como ella sonrió con confianza. "Después de todo, vamos a obtener los mejores maestros absolutos en el mundo!"

Sakura se rió de eso. "Con los miembros del prestigioso, aclamado, superior, de clase mundial"

"Modesto, Sakura! Te estás olvidando Modesto!"

" _Modesto_ Clan Li, lo que podría ir mal, ne? " Bromeó. "Sin embargo, necesito un favor, Meiling _-chan_. "

Meiling palideció un poco como ella llegó a un punto y aparte y trató de mirar a todas las direcciones, excepto la cara de Sakura. "Ha utilizado el_"-chan "._

"Sí, lo hice," Sakura confirmó cuando trataba de coger los ojos de Meiling, que revoloteaban por un lado a otro de los trajes de armadura en el pasillo a la muy interesante desfile de hormigas rojas en la pared.

"Y usted está utilizando a los ojos de perrito también, ¿no?"

"Y la sonrisa invencible de Sakura ", agregó la joven hechicera.

"Es sólo mi suerte de que mi querido primo cayó por un usuario experto de los ojos de perrito", se quejó Meiling que miró de mala gana a su amiga, que ya estaba sonriendo inocentemente. "Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué necesitas?"

"Gracias, Meiling _-chan! _" exclamó Sakura, su sonrisa pícara cada vez mayor cuando la chica China se encogió. "De todos modos, usted tiene un primo en Slytherin, ¿verdad?"

"¿Y?"

"Bueno, ya que conoces a alguien en Slytherin, ¿podrías por favor,_ bastante, bastante, por favor, _encontrar el año sexto de Slytherin llamado Draco Malfoy y llevarlo a la habitación? "

Meiling pareció sorprendido en esto. "Eso no es tan difícil", comentó. "Malfoy, ¿eh? Espera, te refieres a la sala como en _la_ habitación? "

"Hai, quiero decir _la_ habitación. Es uno de los lugares más seguros aquí en Hogwarts y en la que realmente podría hablar sin los ojos curiosos y los oídos. " Hizo hincapié en las últimas palabras, deliberadamente mirando a una chica tímida con el escudo de Hufflepuff en sus vestiduras tratando de no llamar la atencion, mientras fingía agacharse para arreglar sus zapatos, mientras trataba de escuchar su conversación. La chica se ruborizó y murmuró una excusa como ella se escabulló hacia la esquina. _"Sinceramente," _furiosa Sakura como ella fulminó con la mirada la espalda de la chica. "No respetan la privacidad de los demas?"

"No te preocupes por ellos, Kinomoto. Además, si alguien te molesta aquí, siempre puedes contar con Xiao Lang y él se ocupará de ellos por usted", dijo Meiling el asunto con la mayor naturalidad. "Por lo tanto, sólo me necesitas para encontrar el Slytherin y llevarlo a la habitación?"

"Algo por el estilo. Y puede que también le dés este a, eh ... Jace-Jason Townsende así, por favor?" Sakura dijo que ella extrajo un sobre delgado, negro, con líneas de oro que adornan las esquinas. Meiling se volcó alrededor con curiosidad, buscando en el símbolo de cera de oro en la tapa, evitando que el sobre sea abierto. Era de una espada vertical hacia abajo hoja puntiaguda, con dos varillas cruzadas en una X en la empuñadura.

"La cresta de la clase de Defensa nueva?" Meiling le preguntó. "Se ve bien," agregó Meiling con la aprobación cuando Sakura asintió con la cabeza en un "sí". "Supongo que todas las personas en la lista se les está dando invitaciones incluso mientras hablamos? Eso es un montón de gente. Me enteré de que tres cuartas partes de la Casa Gryffindor se unió".

"Granger no se le ocurrió preguntar a cualquier persona en Slytherin, sin embargo."

"Bueno, que esperabas, ¿no? Slytherin no son exactamente las mejores amigos de las otras casas en esta escuela."

"Pero _podrian_ ser ", argumentó Sakura.

Meiling suspiró, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Sakura un par de veces. "Sakura, no juzgas a la gente, usted es muy bueno en hacer nuevos amigos, y eres leal a ellos, y Te amo por eso. Por desgracia, no creo que los de Slytherin van a ser fácil de convencer a los que en realidad no quiere hacer nada para ellos, excepto ser amigos. "

Sakura negó con la cabeza obstinadamente, dibujando una sonrisa renuente de Meiling. "Eso no quiere decir que no tenemos que probar!"

Meiing suspiró de nuevo. "Está bien. Voy a Malfoy para usted. Eso sí, no me culpes si esto va mal." Con otra palmadita en la cabeza de Sakura, la exótica morena se fue.

Treinta minutos más tarde y Meiling seguía caminando.

"Estúpido, estúpido, _estúpido! _" Meiling murmuró mientras pisoteó a través de las mazmorras, frotándose los brazos un poco al notar que el aire se había vuelto ligeramente más frío haciendo que su piel se sienta fría y húmeda. Obviamente, quería decir que estaba más abajo en la escuela de lo que pensaba. "¿Cómo en el mundo se me olvido de preguntar por direcciones ¿Dónde está Chen cuando lo necesitas de todos modos? ¿Y dónde están todos?"

Ella continuó pisando fuerte y quejas como las luces de las antorchas parecían sombras en el suelo, las llamas de color naranja puesta de sol reflejaba en la parte posterior de su pelo oscuro, de cuervo.

Fue con gran alivio cuando vio a un muchacho que caminaba delante de ella en el cruce al final del pasillo, el empate deportivos destacados verde y blanco de la Casa Slytherin. "Hey tu!" Ella gritó con entusiasmo, echando a correr suave mientras se apresuraba a ponerse al día con el niño, que parecía tener prisa también.

Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos cuando se dio la vuelta al lugar de la niña china corría hacia él. Con un grito de miedo, "Aléjate de mí, psico!", Que comenzó a correr en la otra dirección, y pronto estuvo fuera de vista.

Meiling se sentí un poco ofendido. "Psicosis?" Ella susurró a sí misma en la indignación. "¿Realmente me paresco a un psicópata? Ooh, cuando lleguen mis manos a ese idiota, yo personalmente me encargaré de él que lo voy a enviar al próximo milenio. En piezas. Pequeño, pequeñito- criticó- pequeñas piezas. Así allí! " Ella frunció los labios, mirando fijamente a la pintura de una pequeña bruja con un rostro terriblemente manchas y la cintura bastante grande que estaba emitiendo agudas risas. "¿Y qué me miras, gorda? " Ella explotó.

La bruja gritó de rabia y se apartó en un arrebato, desapareciendo de su pintura, sin duda, a quejarse a sus amigos de otro retrato. Meiling estaba a punto de darse por vencida y volver sobre sus pasos de nuevo a Sakura cuando una voz detrás de ella la hizo saltar en una posición de combate.

"Yo realmente no creo que la pintura se merecía el abuso, mi exaltada poco", dijo el muchacho que había hablado como él salió de debajo de un tapiz que al parecer oculta un pasillo lateral.

"No soy una exaltada!" Meiling le informó con vehemencia. "Y yo no soy tu pequeña nada! " Y agregó, mirando con disgusto en el hombre que estaba sonriendo con frialdad, como si él no estaba en lo más mínimo afectado por la explosión. Su aspecto era perfecto, todo lo contrario de lo que parecía, sudoroso y enojado, después de caminar penosamente a través de los pasajes del calabozo oscuro. De hecho, si no había sentido de que todo en él era natural y no mágica influencia-, habría pensado que había encantado su manto negro para repeler el polvo y la suciedad, ya que la tela sigue perfectamente limpia y planchada. Incluso su pelo perfecto, Meiling se quejó, el estudio de su oscuro, pelo brillante, negro con raya a un lado y la caída en las perfectas olas en torno a su rostro, enmarcado a su piel pálida y negros ojos, Dios no quiera que ella vomitó, perfectamente.

"Después de su impío fuerte chorro de despotricar sobre mi compañero de piso en el olvido, creo que sería seguro decir que ser impulsiva es un eufemismo ", dijo el muchacho secamente mientras se apoyaba contra la pared con indiferencia.

"Yo no soy impulsiva!" Meiling, una vez más insistió.

"¿Prefieres que te llamen excesivamente apasionada, entonces?" El hombre aún se desconoce, dijo, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

"No digas eso", le dijo distraídamente. "Haces que suene pervertido".

"Tal vez así es como quieres pensar. Yo estoy, por supuesto, dispuesto a complacer," perdía su voz en off, como destacó el comentario con otro meneo sugerente, aunque era obvio que él era sólo se burla en la lúdica luz en sus ojos.

"Oh, cállate", murmuró la guerrera china exasperada. Luego su cara se iluminó. "Espera, dijo el compañero de piso! Eso significa que eres un Slytherin! No llevas ropas de la escuela, así que no lo sabía, pero le dijo que ese niño era su compañero de piso por lo que significa que eres un Slytherin, ¿no es así ? " Parecía bastante satisfecha con sus deducciones. Unos momentos de silencio de su compañero, sin embargo, y su sonrisa se complace caída ligeramente. "¿No eres tú?" -Repitió ella. Cuando el hombre se quedó misteriosamente en silencio, con expresión distante, ella comenzó a preocuparse. "Oye, ¿qué te pasó? Por cierto, no estaban en silencio, hace un momento, ¿por qué optar por ir de repente tontos ahora?" Meiling se quejó mientras se asomó el hombre en el pecho.

En respuesta, el tipo de pesca con su varita del bolsillo de su pantalón y por un momento, Meiling pensó que iba a su hex. Sus preocupaciones eran infundadas, sin embargo, cuando él simplemente hizo un movimiento de la mano complicada con su varita apuntando al aire, luego se giró una vez. Inmediatamente, las letras de oro brillante apareció en el aire, flotando perezosamente como se formaron las palabras: "Usted me dijo que se callara. Yo también. Callar, quiero decir."

Meiling se quedó por un par de minutos a las letras brillantes, antes de que ella dejó escapar un ruido ahogado de su garganta, luego se dio un tirón en el brazo del muchacho con aire de suficiencia sonriente, que se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, era buen par de centímetros más alto que ella. Ella pagó su estatura no cuenta, sin embargo cuando ella comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la dirección donde el pequeño niño de Slytherin había corrido antes. Detrás de ellos, las letras se desvaneció el humo fuera. "Ustedes son la mayoría, persona exasperante pasada" que he tenido la suerte lamentable para satisfacer! Ahora me llevan a sus dormitorios, o I'll-"

"¿Quieres que mucho de lo que no se puede esperar? " El niño dijo con incredulidad burlona. "Yo no sabía que yo era que deseable! "

"callate oh, olvídalo. No es por ti que estoy buscando, es su compañero de piso, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, usted lo quiere en su lugar," dijo el chico de cabello oscuro a sabiendas. "Estoy herido".

La maldición que explotó en la boca de Meiling hizo que se curvara una sonrisa sincera y un poco impresionado labios perfectamente besables del extranjero. "Está bien, está bien, te llevaré con él. ¿Para qué lo necesita de todos modos?"

Cuando la respuesta Meiling no era más que una mirada fulminante, le dijo indignado: "Yo te voy a llevar al Príncipe de Slytherin, y esa es la respuesta que recibo? Vamos, estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo mejor que eso."

Meiling lo evaluado por un momento, antes de asentir, como si a sí misma. "Un amigo mío tiene que hablar con él." Al darse cuenta de la mirada de su guía, dijo, "Y sí, sólo va a hablar. Al igual que en las palabras, nada más, ¿vale? "

Se dieron la vuelta de la esquina de otro pasaje en silencio y vio a un par de años Slytherin tercer macho con una hembra en pie el segundo año al frente de una extensión en blanco de la pared. Cuando los dos chicos la vieron con el extranjero, con los rostros de repente se puso nervioso y cauteloso, mientras que la niña parecía pensar como si todos sus sueños se había hecho realidad. El desconocido no le prestó atención, sin embargo, frustrando sus esperanzas y no sin piedad, porque él fue directamente a uno de los hombres de Slytherin, y dijo en voz baja, claro lleno de autoridad confiados ", Draco. Llegad. Ahora. "

La niña dio a Meiling una mirada muy breve, luego se volvió hacia el Slytherin alto con los ojos límpidos y las manos errantes. "Pero a ver, cariño. Estoy seguro de que algunos no quieren que nadie sepa los secretos de nuestra casa, ¿eh?"

La mirada fría que el Slytherin de cabello oscuro envió fue suficiente para enfriar la temperatura y los deseos de la niña en varios grados. "Me molesta", dijo, la voz escalofriante suficiente para que la espalda de la mujer de distancia con una expresión en su rostro herido. "Y ustedes dos," se volvió a los dos niños que habían sido sonriendo maliciosamente por el destino de su compañero de piso. De inmediato se encogió en la mirada de espada aguda que se le envió a su manera. "Draco, en las afueras, ahora. ¿Entiendes?"

El trío asintió con la cabeza nerviosamente y el chico más alto que su guía había hablado con voz baja una palabra debajo de su respiración. Inmediatamente, una puerta de piedra que se había ocultado antes de que se abrió y los tres jóvenes estudiantes revueltos en apresuradamente, ya gritar por la persona nombrada Malfoy.

Su guía se limitó a decir: "Más tarde entonces," antes de que él también estaba caminando por la puerta. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta por completo, Meiling había enganchado la manga de su túnica, lo que le dar la vuelta por la sorpresa. "¿Algo más?"

"N-no", dijo Meiling, de repente tímido y un poco nervioso. "Yo sólo bien, gracias. Yo no sabía de Slytherin estaban muy bien, realmente."

Una sonrisa divertida iluminó el rostro de su compañero masculino. "Sí, estamos realmente dulce y amable y compasivo para todos los que conocemos, y la razón de nuestra actitud exasperante contrario se debe a que las otras casas no entienden nuestros pobres, bien intencionados mismos."

"Usted me ayudó, y para mí eso es suficiente."

Él negó con la cabeza, con un tono sarcástico desapareciendo. "No te engañes, cariño. No estamos bien. Sin embargo, se pueden hacer excepciones para unos pocos muy selecto ... No me preguntes por qué le pasó a usted. "

Meiling no se arredró. "Yo ni siquiera sé su nombre."

El chico se llevó un dedo a la barbilla delgada como se dijo, pensativo, "La mayoría de la gente me llama Zabini, no me opongo, sin embargo, si usted me llama Blas, mi Cara . Sin embargo, el Príncipe de Hielo está aquí, así que ... " Una pequeña ola y una sonrisa casual y desapareció por el pasillo. Después de sólo unos pocos segundos, una cabeza rubia salió de la puerta, como Draco Malfoy salió de las mazmorras de Slytherin y salió al pasillo mientras detrás de él, el muro de piedra se cerró, una vez más, ocultando la puerta de su casa.

_"Hmm, bueno, ' _pensó Meilin distraído mientras miraba a Malfoy enderezar su ropa por un momento, el cepillado en algún punto inexistente de polvo en la tela de su oscura de manga larga, suéter. Mientras que antes, cuando su pelo había sido peinado hacia atrás, de elegante, era ahora libre de la gel que había utilizado anteriormente y parecía increíblemente suave y sedosa, ya que captó el brillo de las antorchas. Su traje negro todo en contraste con la palidez de su piel, no es que se veía mal. _"Muy, muy bonito", _pensó de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres tú?" Dijo con desdén, con lo que sus pensamientos admirar a un alto estrellarse. Su rostro se agrió inmediatamente. _"Por desgracia, su factor de amabilidad parece inexistente. Oh, bueno, " _suspiró ella a sí misma como forzó una sonrisa con los labios apretados en su cara. "Meiling. Siento que he hecho Blaise arrastra aquí, pero realmente necesito hablar con usted. Si usted acaba de venir conmigo", dijo, ya la vuelta, si no fuera por las siguientes palabras de Malfoy.

"En primer lugar, se Zabini aquí. Nadie arrastra un Malfoy alrededor. En segundo lugar, estoy lo siento por ti, pero no quiero hablar con usted o con quien pedío que viniera aquí, así que sugiero que usted se vaya de nuevo por el mismo camino y hacerlo ahora, "dijo, y luego dio la vuelta, la intención de volver dentro de su sala común. Fue detenido por la mano de Meiling en la espalda, y la mirada furiosa de sus ojos.

"¿Cuál es tu problema?" Ella explotó. "Déjeme decirle, no pasé treinta malditos minutos en estas frías, húmedas mazmorras, viscosa sólo para ser rechazado por un imbécil mentecato como tú! Así que sugiero que te vienes conmigo, ahora mismo, antes de que yo-"

"Antes de qué? Hexagonal a mí?" Avanzó hacia adelante, la voz baja y amenazante, con los ojos tan frío que cerró a Meiling por un momento. "Déjame decirte, pequeña, cualquier cosa que usted puede hacer para mí, no puedo hacer mucho peor para usted. amenazas no me asustan, nadie lo hace, ¿entiendes? "

Ojos de rubí ardían, contrasta con el gris frío helado de la mirada del otro. "Usted no me asusta", dijo Meiling, con silenciosa valentía.

Una ceja perfecta criado como él le dijo fríamente: "Yo ni siquiera estaba tratando".

"¿No puedes venir? Ni siquiera se tomó mucho tiempo, y lo único que quiere es hablar con usted? ¿No puedes, simplemente, ¡oh, qué demonios, por favor?" Apretó a cabo.

Draco miró unos instantes, sus ojos se puede leer, antes de que él se incorporó de forma inesperada. Con un suspiro, dijo: "Muy bien", mientras murmuraba en voz baja, "Zabini, vas a pagar por esto ". Él ya estaba en el final del pasillo antes de que él se volvió para mirarla con una ceja levantada con arrogancia. "¿Y bien? En caso de no ser me llevas?"

Meiling se ruborizó y le envió una fría mirada de su propia mientras se le adelantó, abriendo el camino a través de una serie de salas de giros y pasos mientras subían las escaleras.

Caminaron el resto del camino en silencio.

Draco hizo lo posible por parecer aburrido como la chica de cabello oscuro cuyo nombre completo aún tenía que saber se detuvo delante de un gran tapiz que representa a un unicornio rampante con alas. Ella levantó la mano derecha con la palma hacia el tapiz, y Draco se quedó mirando cuando un haz de luz de plata fina salio disparada del cuerno del unicornio y golpeó la palma de la mano muerta del centro. No se detuvo a la chica por lo menos el embargo, y cerró la mano en un puño y desapareció la luz. Cuando abio su mano estaba muy sorprendido de encontrar una llave de plata en la palma de su mano, una que encaja en la cerradura que había aparecido en el tapiz. La llave desapareció cuando ella lo coloco y el tapiz enrollado hacia arriba y detrás de ella, una pesada puerta de acero se abrió, a través del cual la chica entró, haciendo un gesto para que él siga.

Él parpadeó por unos momentos, consiguiendo sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad repentina de la habitación. Apenas levantó la vista a tiempo para coger el sobre negro que se fue zumbando a la derecha en la cabeza, gracias a Dios por los reflejos de ser un buscador, y él la miró con desconcierto enmascarado. "Lo que el f-" Se interrumpió cuando vio a alguien sentado en una silla frente a él y sonriendo como si fueran los mejores amigos. "¿Quién diablos es usted?" Detrás de él, Meiling había salido de la habitación en silencio.

"Hola, encantado de conocerte, soy Sakura!" La persona que respondió con prontitud, con una amplia sonrisa y un aspecto tan genuinamente feliz de que un destello de incertidumbre apareció en los ojos de Draco antes de desaparecer con la misma rapidez. "sientate por favor", dijo Sakura, señalando la zona en general frente a ella, en una silla acababa de aparecer. Él se sentó con cautela, sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza cuando se sentó en la silla regordeta, cómodo con toda la rigidez y la gracia de un rey toma su trono mientras contemplaba a sus súbditos.

"¿Qué quieres?" -Preguntó él, va directo al grano, como le habían enseñado durante toda su vida.

"Lee la carta entonces, si usted quiere saber", respondió la joven.

Se abría el sello con un cuchillo pequeño que la chica le entregó amablemente, sacar la hoja de papel se desarrolló en su interior. Disparar un solo vistazo más cuidadoso a Sakura de la parte superior del papel, que comenzó a leer la carta.

Sólo le tomó veinte segundos para leer el contenido de la carta.

Pasó un minuto mirando a Sakura después de haber terminado de leer.

"Estás loco", fue las primeras palabras que dejó escapar.

Sakura parecía ligeramente ofendido. "Yo no soy sin duda!"

Una risa hueca logró escapar de la garganta de Draco como se reclinó en su asiento, "Si usted estuviera en su sano juicio, que no estás, no me hubiera enviado esa carta. ¡Es ridículo! Es una locura!"

"¿Qué es una locura de la carta?" Sakura le preguntó. Draco miró fijamente. Si él no lo supiera, él habría pensado que la niña era realmente grave !

Se inclinó hacia delante. "Mira-um-¿cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sakura", que amablemente suministrados.

"No me importa", dijo tan amablemente. "No es necesario aprender a pelear. Yo ya sé cómo defenderme, y si es necesario, para cuidar de quien se trate de interponerse en mi camino. Y si yo quería aprender a pelear, a continuación, dime, ¿por qué iba yo a luchar por Hogwarts? yo mi nisiquiera me gusta este lugar! "

Se espera una gran variedad de respuestas y reacciones que se pueden hacer, como conseguir ofendido, o curioso, o que podría utilizar la persuasión que le dobla a su voluntad. Sin embargo, parecía que era un día de sorpresas para él, para ella no hizo ninguna de las cosas que él espera que ella haga. En cambio, dijo, "Eso es muy triste."

Él se quedó estupefacto. Una vez más. Qué vergüenza. "¿Por qué es triste?" -le preguntó tontamente.

"Bueno, as pasado cinco años en esta escuela, y todos tus amigos están aquí, sin embargo, usted no es feliz aquí. Eso es triste", repitió.

Por un momento, Draco estaba demasiado sorprendido para contestar, pero luego la ira comenzó a subir en él. "Usted no tiene derecho a sentirse triste por mí", dijo entre dientes con furia fría. "Usted acaba de llegar aquí. Usted no sabe nada de este lugar, no sabe nada de mi vida, y ciertamente no sabe nada de mí! Usted está atrapado en su propio mundo feliz con sus amigos que se preocupan por ti y todo lo que va muy bien. Así, sólo tienes que ir de nuevo a donde usted y sus amigos felices maldito vino, bien! No trate de involucrarse en nuestra situación, porque usted no sabe nada al respecto! "

Después de su ataque a gritar, el silencio en la habitación era definitivamente, roto sólo por su respiración jadeante. Cuando volvió a mirar a los ojos de Sakura, sin embargo, su aliento quedo atrapado en su garganta.

Todos los rastros de la felicidad que ella le había mostrado anteriormente había desaparecido, dejando sólo una cara que era tan suave, tan perfecta y tan frío como el mármol. "¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Malfoy? Su problema es que la persona más introvertida en el mundo! Usted me dice que me tengo que quedar en mi propio mundo, egoísta feliz, que no sé nada de ti . Bueno, ¿adivinen qué? No sabes nada de mí, tampoco. ¿Crees que eres el único que sufre en silencio, usted piensa que está tan oscuro ya lo lejos que nadie va a llegar, no nadie va a entender. Pues piensa otra vez! Usted no es el único que se ha sentido alguna vez así! "

"Eso es porque es verdad! Se trata de ayudar, tratar de entender, pero que ni siquiera sintió el dolor!" Sakura miraba impasible como Draco fue perdiendo el dominio increíblemente fuerte que tenía en sus emociones como todas las cosas que había querido decir, pero no pudo fue saliendo. El hielo impenetrable que había hecho el Príncipe de Slytherin famoso fue lenta, pero segura, se desmorona, dejando tras de sí lo que había ocultado: una persona que podía sentir, que había cosas que quería decir, como cualquier otra persona. "Trate de llegar a una casa completamente carente de amor que su corazón se congela sólo porque no puede tener más del frío, tratar de tener un padre cuyo método para enseñarle cómo sobrevivir es tratar de matar de la manera más dolorosa posible . Una y otra vez. Trata de ser obligado a perder su humanidad para mantenerse con vida! "

"Ah, sí? Yo no creo que deba decirte esto, pero lo haré porque tengo que librar algún sentido en su pequeño cerebro insignificantes! ¿Crees que eres el único que ha experimentado el dolor. ¿Entonces por qué no lo intentas siendo el pequeño niño que piensa que es inútil y que debería haber perdido toda esperanza en el mundo. Sus padres están locos, gracias a la maldición Cruciatus y cada día que pasa en la escuela es una pesadilla. ¿No es el dolor? A continuación, tratar de ser el niño que perdió a toda su familia en una sola noche, y justo cuando él ha encontrado a alguien que finalmente se hará cargo de él, para que se muera! Delante de sus ojos, ¿no está en el dolor? Por último , trate de llevar la carga de ser la causa de la muerte de alguien que era inocente, alguien que no tenía que morir, pero eligió debido a que eran obligados a protegerlo. ¿No es el dolor? "

La voz de Sakura era baja, y su cara era inexpresiva, pero sus ojos estaban girando con todo el dolor que no se presentó. "Usted sabe Eleanor Branstone de Hufflepuff? Ese segundo año que no ha hecho nada a nadie toda su vida? Sus padres están muertos, Malfoy. Ellos fueron asesinados por los Mortífagos, y nadie lo sabe porque el ministro le dijo en términos inequívocos que cerró la trampa y guardar silencio al respecto a fin de que los magos y brujas de su mundo no entren en pánico. Ella no puede decir a nadie que está solo ahora! Y todavía trata de sonreír, Malfoy. Ella sigue sonriendo! ¿No es eso el dolor? "

La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa como Malfoy cerró los ojos, la cara y el cuerpo que muestra todo el cansancio que sentía. Sin abrir los ojos, le habló: "Voldemort es demasiado fuerte. Nadie tiene una oportunidad contra él. Todos vamos a morir, y eso es una estupidez. Entonces, ¿por qué me preguntas para luchar?"

"Yo no te pido que luchar, "la melodiosa voz de Sakura le dijo. Abrió los ojos y en que miró de frente. Su rostro era una vez más, limpiado de las expresiones, aunque por alguna razón, pensó que no era tan difícil como lo había sido anteriormente. Ella se limitó-como Sakura se supone que se vea, sin la fachada excesivamente feliz. Y lo consoló por alguna razón.

Sus ojos estaban serios cuando miraron el uno al otro. "Te estoy dando una oportunidad. Para luchar, por primera vez, no por su padre, no para el Señor Oscuro, no para nosotros, no para nadie más. Por primera vez, luchar por ti mismo, y sólo por sí mismo. No se engañe. Es tu última oportunidad, Malfoy ", le dijo con calma, sin pretensiones. "Y la única pregunta es: _¿La vas a tomar? "_

_O_O_


	8. Los cuatro fundadores

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo nueve:**

Harry Potter tomó una profunda bocanada de aire frío y nítido de la hermosa mañana de domingo, disfrutando del silencio apacible en comparación con el Gran Salón de donde había venido. Charlas entusiasmadas con el nuevo año escolar, las nuevas enseñanzas, y por supuesto, el tema siempre popular: los representantes del Continente, había sido demasiado para él tan temprano en la mañana.

Él estaba caminando sin dirección definida en la mente, dejando que sus pies le guien, cuando escuchó un par de gritos particularmente fuerte y los sonidos de un forcejeo intenso eco desde el interior del campo de Quidditch. Curiosa sensación, y sólo un poco poco preocupado, se dirigió hacia de donde provenian y entró sin hacer ruido, mirando alrededor de la fuente de los sonidos.

Y casi perdió un ojo cuando una piedra fue el zoom a la cara, rozadole el cabello y se incrustan en la pared de las gradas al lado de él.

"Oi!" -Gritó indignado.

Sakura fue la primera en tomar nota de él como hizo una voltereta hacia atrás lejos de él, seguido de cerca por Syaoran que corría ágilmente detrás de ella. Los dos estaban armados con palos largos, delgados de madera, iguales en longitud y diámetro, y parecían decididos a golpease cada uno con él. Ambos tuvieron éxito en la actualidad, sin embargo, para poder ver apesar de que sudaban mucho, Sakura y Syaoran sorprendentemente no tenian moretones ni huesos rotos.

"Hola, Harry!" Sakura saludó, antes de que ella levantó su palo justo a tiempo para desviar duro un golpe a dos mano de Syaoran. Se dejó caer ágilmente, y extendió su pierna derecha haciendo un barrido, que el joven de pelo castaño logró evitar a duras penas cuando él usó su propia arma para hacer un salto con pértiga lejos de Sakura, cerrando el extremo plano de la madera en el suelo y impulsarse hacia arriba a través de la cabeza de la niña. Aterrizando forzosamente en sus pies detrás de Sakura, lanzó su propio ataque: una alta patada cicular que envió el corazón de Harry en un salto a su garganta. No podía comprender cómo Li podría hacer algo así a su amiga. Si hubiera estado luchando allí, él no habría sido capaz de evitarlo, y si la patada conectara con la cabeza seguramente era suficiente para que le rompiera la cabeza. Respiro mejor cuando Sakura logró bajar a tierra rápidamente sin mirar detrás de ella como si de alguna manera sintió el ataque de su oponente, rodando y saltando una vez más en una posición de combate a pocos metros de Syaoran.

Harry estaba tan absorto con la lucha que él no se percató de Ron y Hermione, que lo habían seguido de el Gran Palacio y se dirigían hacia él. Se detuvo en seco al ver a Sakura y Syaoran, y se quedaon mirando como lo había hecho al principio.

"Maldita sea!" -Exclamó Ron, la boca abierta como un pez en particularmente feo. "Ellos nos van a enseñar a hacer eso? " Empezó a buscar enfermos, cuando la madera retumbó contra las gradas y se hizo eco en el campo.

Incluso Hermione se veía un poco nervioso. "Bueno, yo sólo voy a llamar a los demás, ¿vale? Tienen que ver esto!" Y diciendo eso, ella se fue corriendo a el Gran Salón, y volvió rápidamente con al menos tres cuartas partes de las personas interesadas en la clase de Defensa nueva.

Ooh y ahs se susurró a medida que se abrían en los dos combatientes, que ni siquiera estaban prestando atención a ellos, continuando su lucha, como si aún estuvieran solos en el estadio. La mayoría de las chicas parecía que se han puesto del lado de Syaoran, animándolo, no es que él parecía importarle, mientras que los niños estaban claramente en el lado del combatiente femenino. Algunos estaban indecisos, sin saber a quién iban a animar.

Una voz hilo por detrás del trío, lo que hace que salten al mismo tiempo, y luego el resplandor en el altavoz. "Hmm, se deben estar sintiendo muy enérgicos hoy, ¿eh?"

"No hagas eso, Hiragizawa!" Ron dijo con fervor.

"Lo siento", dijo, sin mirar lo siento en absoluto. "Estoy Eriol Hiragizawa, por cierto. Ya sé quién eres, nice to meet you!" Luego dijo con entusiasmo: "Oh, mira! hay biene lo bueno!"

Miraron hacia atrás justo a tiempo para ver a Syaoran cruzar sus brazos delante de su rostro para bloquear el puñetazo que, sin embargo lo envió patinando a un par de pies.

"Se están matando unos a otros!" Hermione chilló. Detrás de ellos, Lavender y Parvati estaban asintiendo en acuerdo nerviosas.

"No seas ridícula," dijo Tomoyo con su voz suave, descartando la idea con un movimiento de su mano. "Es bastante obvio."

Meiling asintió con la cabeza. "Así es", secundado ella con total confianza. "Ellos están coqueteando."

" _Coqueteando? _" se hizo eco la voz de Harry.

Y ciertamente lo fueron. Y asi como el trío se dio cuenta de la sonrisas secretas que Syaoran estaba enviando a Sakura, y las pestañas bajas de Sakura entre sus movimientos ofensivos, los rumores comenzaron a extenderse a lo largo de los espectadores, 'hasta que la mayoría de los chicos disparaban miradas de complicidad en el niño chino , acompañado con un par de abucheos y gritos, mientras que las chicas eran en su mayoría buscan un poco decepcionado, con unos pocos candidatos usando burla irónica.

Se convirtió pronto claro que algunas personas no estaban tan contentos con la clase de Defensa nuevo como Hermione, de pronto una voz gritó: "¿Es eso?"

Harry se dio la vuelta con Ron y una indignada Hermione para mirar a Michael Corner, un Ravenclaw que miraba con aire de suficiencia a Harry , mientras que mantine la celebracion de la varita Cho Chang. "Bueno, eso es todo lo que hay en esta **" clase " **? Si es así, estamos perdiendo el tiempo", continuó, sonriendo a algunos de sus compañeros de casa, mientras que Cho estaba a su lado con una expresión impasible, como si a ella no podía le impotara. Y por alguna razón, envió agitación en la sangre de Harry con ira. Y la decepción pesada, porque había habido un momento en que él había pensado que era la chica mas bella.

"¿Quién es el idiota?" Meilin preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

"Michael Corner", contestó Ron rápidamente, acompañando las palabras con un gruñido feroz. "Residente imbecil de Hogwarts."

Eriol fue, por primera vez, con una expresión que era menos que feliz. Los ojos entrecerrados y chispas, empujó hacia adelante sin preocuparse de sí mismo como para excusarse al pasar por un grupo de los primeros años que lo miró con sorpresa. De pie justo en el borde de la línea imaginaria que se había creado para separar a los combatientes de los espectadores, gritó resueltamente, "Sakura, Li, ¡para!"

Syaoran detuvo su tiro en el aire, mientras que Sakura tambian hacia atrás su propio ataque, ya que ambos cayeron al suelo se levantó tranquilamente, sacudiéndose la ropa y mirando desconcertados por la interrupción. "¿Qué te pasa, Eriol?" Sakura expresó a cabo.

"Deja de jugar", dijo con severidad-. "Sean serios, ahora."

"No seas estúpido. Vamos a destruir el lugar", señaló Syaoran. "No vamos a permitir que un idiota como ese", señaló con el pulgar a Michael, "Dirija nuestros movimientos".

"Tenemos que establecer el respeto, y para ello, debemos demostrar que nos tomamos esto en serio. Yo me encargaré de la cancha", les aseguró. "Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer: luchar".

"Bueno, no es frecuente que Eriol proponga ocuparse del control de daños, de modo que, ¿qué dices, Syaoran?" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

Syaoran le dio su propia sonrisa de infarto. "Bring It On".

Harry, Ron y Hermione se abrió paso entre la multitud de curiosos para estar al lado de Eriol, mientras Tomoyo y Meilin optó por regresar al castillo, diciendo que tenían negocios para cuidar. "¿Qué les dijiste?" -Preguntó Hermione en la curiosidad de que Syaoran y Sakura se marchó, sin sonreír ahora y con expresiones un poco tristes.

"Ya verás", fue la respuesta misteriosa de Eriol.

La grieta, que resonó con fuerza en el campo los asustó y vio con sorpresa que Sakura había roto al parecer, su propio bastón de madera, por lo que ahora era la celebración de dos piezas mucho más cortas de madera.

"Es brillante!" Neville chilló detrás de Dean, donde se escondía.

Como para dar énfasis a las palabras de Neville, los dos trozos de madera brillaban de color plata por un segundo, parpadeando, antes que la luz parecía filtrarse dentro de la madera. No sólo las armas de Sakura brillaban. Electricidad verde crujía visiblemente alrededor de la antiguo palo normal de Syaoran , y las chispas de jade parpadeaban ominosamente a su alrededor. La tensión aumentó en cuestión de segundos, llegando a ser casi palpable. Esto fue bastante obvio para todos, para unos pocos de los que estaban cerca del margen retrocedió, temerosos de la magia curiosa y desconocida en torno a los dos combatientes extranjeros. Harry estaba muy satisfecho de ver que Corner no estaba mirando como un engreído como lo había hecho antes.

Y luego con un grito espeluznante, Syaoran saltó increíblemente alto y se lanzó a Sakura, bajando el palo sesgada y la pierna extendida en un tiro. Sakura estaba preparada para ello, sin embargo, y haciendo girar sus propias armas, dobló las rodillas, bajando a sí misma en cuclillas, y con razón, porque cuando bloqueo el golpe de Syaoran, el impacto fue tanto que no podía dejar sus pies de cavar un poco en la tierra. Y con un excelente equilibrio hizo que las miradas de admiración se intensificaran, se puso de pie sobre un solo pie en puntas , recuperándose de su ataque para hacer un pequeño atado, balanceándose en lo alto de ella las armas con una facilidad asombrosa. Sakura se sorprendió por un momento, antes de que ella sacó su arma a su lado, que sirven para que Syaoran se lanze al aire una vez más.

El niño paloma hacia abajo, sosteniendo su bastón en las dos manos y manteniendolo apuntando hacia el suelo, hacia donde se encontraba Sakura. Una advertencia de ahogado hizo su camino a través de la garganta de Ron como Hermione miró con horror. En el último nanosegundo posible, sin embargo, Sakura logró dar un salto de distancia, haciendo varias volteretas para volver a impulsarse fuera de Syaoran, cuyo personal cayo contra el suelo casi sin hacer ruido.

"Es extraño", dijo Harry, sus ojos entrecerrados. Y como si sus palabras fueron la señal, el suelo, desde el punto donde el personal de Syaoran lo había golpeado, a un radio de diez metros a la redonda estalló con una explosión sonora, por lo que varias personas pato reflexivamente. Algunos no podían ayudar a sus gritos cuando la tierra se pulverizó literalmente, hasta que un agujero bastante grande quedó en el suelo.

Y como si la explosión fue un disparador, Sakura comenzo a ponerse seria con su propios ataques. Girar tanto las armas de madera, como bastones de una animadora, ella los lanzo en la dirección de Syaoran, y sigue girando con rapidez. No fue ninguna sorpresa que el otro boxeador logró evadir, pero lo que hizo que las caras de los espectadores se pusieran aún más pálidaas fue cuando se puso en contacto con las paredes de madera de las gradas y el suelo en su camino de regreso a su portador, las bases de madera se agrietaron y rompieron, mientras que habian heridas grandes y profundas formadas en el suelo.

Al parecer se había expandido su área de combate, así, para cuando Sakura saltó increíblemente alto en el aire, aterrizando en los asientos de las gradas , Syaoran siguió con facilidad, y que llevó a los bancos de alto, saltando y saltando de un lugar a otro, intercambio de golpes vicioso todo el tiempo.

"Usted les dijo que lucharan de esa _manera_? " Hermione había alcanzado por fin a Eriol. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Usted no debe preocuparse tanto, la Sra. Granger. Ni siquiera están luchando con su capacidad completa."

"Ellos no están?" La cara de Ron se puso más pálido varios tonos, que si la situación fuera un poco más normal, Harry le habría dicho que él da Casi Decapitado-Nick-, el fantasma de la Casa Gryffindor, seria comparado por su tez.

Eriol le dirigió una mirada.

Y luego con un auge final ensordecedor, y la lluvia de astillas de madera lloviendo a su alrededor, todos miraron hacia arriba para ver a Syaoran de pie tranquilamente en lo alto de la torre más alta en el campo de Quidditch, el asta de la bandera que estaba volando con la tela que lleva la cresta de Hogwart. Sakura era una manera poco por debajo de él, ahora con la agradable sonrisa que los tranquilizó un poco. Michael, que había estado agazapado con una expresión nerviosa, a medias un blindaje Cho nervioso en una postura que sólo gritó "damisela en apuros", se congeló en seco cuando el frío, la mirada firme de oro del luchador formidable Asia se centraron en él. "Eso es lo que esta **" clase " **," habló él, burlándose del desdén con que los Ravenclaw había hablado antes, "se trata ... _y mucho más. _"

La propia sonrisa despiadada de Sakura hizo a Michael temblar aún más. "La pregunta es: _¿Estás preparado para ello? _"

"¿Qué es una varita mágica? ¿Para que la necesitan?" Syaoran pide claramente que se paseaba tranquilamente por delante de los estudiantes sentados en las mantas que Hermione y un par de Ravenclaw había conjurado.

Hermione levantó la mano tímidamente, para sorpresa de nadie. "Para poder usar la magia?"

Syaoran miró. "Eso no esta del todo mal. No es del todo correcto y, sin embargo." Él se echó hacia atrás en la punta de sus pies mientras él continuaba. "La mayoría de las personas no mágicas, y las brujas y los magos pocos así, tienen la creencia errónea de que las varitas son lo que nos permite usar la magia. La verdad es que la magia no está contenida en un simple palo de madera con algunas _interesantes_ sustancias con ella. No, la magia está viva con nosotros, dentro de nosotros. varitas se utilizan como un canal, para enfocar la energía mágica con más facilidad. "

"Pero ustedes no estaban utilizando vaitas antes", señaló Justin Finch-Fletchley a cabo.

"Las varitas son más fáciles de usar, pero no son los únicos canales de energía. Llegaremos a eso en un rato." Syaoran sacó su varita, que se miraba bastante común, al menos para los estudiantes. "Nuestra primera lección es enfoque. Enfoque significa controlar su energía, recogiendo en una cierta parte de su cuerpo, de modo que cuando usted utiliza su magia, que será una docena de veces más potentes que lo que se suele proponer sin concentración. Observen. "

Apuntó la varita en la pared de madera de uno de los stands. _**" Fragmento " **_astillas y fragmentos de madera estalló, dejando un agujero de buen tamaño en la pared. Continuando con calma, Syaoran se enfrento a ellos de nuevo. "Ese sería el resultado de un hechizo sin foco. Ahora bien, esta", repitió el hechizo, y los estudiantes dieron un salto cuando el fundamento de la propia pared destrozada con un rotundo BOOM! El humo y el polvo se levantaba de las ruinas y unas pocas piezas desmoronamiento del temporizador cayó sobre la hierba. "-Es el resultado de un hechizo _con_ el enfoque. Es más eficaz, más potente, y hace que el hechizo sea más fácil de lanzar. "

"Concentrado", dijo Syaoran que le hizo una seña para que saquen sus varitas. "Concentrado. Cuando sientes la reunión de la energía en sus varitas, y les aseguro, que se siente, que así sea. Familiarizensen a sí mismos con ella. No lanzar hechizos todavía. ¿Entendido? "

Mientras que los estudiantes sacaron sus varitas y comenzó su propio estudio, nadie notó que Sakura Kinomoto había desaparecido.

Harry trató lo mejor de sí, para no mirar al Slytherin de cabello rubio plateado, en la esquina opuesta más lejos de él. Draco le devolvió la mirada, el rostro indiferente, pero no pudo suprimir por completo el disgusto que provocó irritación en los ojos por estar en la misma habitación con su archi-enemigo. Ren, quien estaba mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación que daba al brillo resplandeciente del lago ignorado a los dos, mientras que Jace miraba divertido por el antagonismo velada entre los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

La mutua miradas se rompió cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y el propio director entró, vestido con túnicas de un color muy profundo de púrpura, el representante de Asia de pelo castaño rojizo a su lado con su siempre presente sonrisa. Recorrió la habitación lentamente, y la ligera inclinación de cabeza que le dio a Draco era casi imperceptible. Harry se dio cuenta, sin embargo, y se quedó pensando cuando el rubio inclinó la cabeza poco a poco en el reconocimiento, el hielo aún en sus facciones, pero falta la mordedura aguda de frío que se caracterizaba por costumbre.

"Todos ustedes están aquí", comenzó Dumbledore como él les sonrió a todos con cariño. "Excelente, excelente."

"Director", reconoció Jason mientras se enderezaba desde donde estaba sentado, moviendo la cabeza con respeto cuando Dumbledore se volvió a sonreírle. "¿Qué es lo que exactamente estamos haciendo aquí?"

"Como recto-al-punto-como siempre, el Sr. Townsende. Yo no esperaba nada menos. Muy bien", el director vinculado dedos nudosos como él asintió con la cabeza a Sakura, que a su vez, salió por la puerta por un segundo, y volvió con un duende pequeño, Casa femenina en el remolque. La criatura se inclinó en la sumisión, mirando sólo a sus pies como los asistentes en la sala volvieron sus ojos sobre ella. Ella no tenía de qué preocuparse, sin embargo, por lo que les llamó la atención no era el elfo doméstico, pero lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

"El Sombrero Seleccionador?" -Preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido perplejo.

"Eso es bastante obvio, Potter", se burló Draco. Ren levantó una ceja ante él, aunque Harry no le molestaba mucho. Por alguna razón, la dosis habitual de sano desprecio faltaba en la voz del Slytherin.

"Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que todos los que estan en la sala por lo menos tienen una idea de lo que el sombrero seleccionador es?" Dumbledore le preguntó, ignorando el intercambio entre sus estudiantes.

"Por supuesto, señor director", dijo Ren, mientras que Jason asintió en la afirmación.

"No entiendo cómo puede ser de alguna utilidad para nosotros, sin embargo." Jason comentó, los ojos fijos en el cielo calmo, azul enmarcado por la ventana de piedra. "No es como si vamos a ser ordenados."

"Bueno, quizás no Ordenado", modificada Sakura, hablando por primera vez. "Sin embargo, lo suficientemente cerca."

En guiño de Dumbledore, tomó el sombrero seleccionador de la Casa ligeramente temblorosa Elf, que se inclinó una vez más, aún más baja en esta ocasión, a continuación, salió corriendo de la habitación a toda prisa. Dejó el sombrero quieto y en silencio en la parte superior de la mesa pulida, y habló: "Todos ustedes han oído hablar de los fundadores del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, ¿no?"

"Godric Gryffindor", dijo Harry en silencio desde su rincón.

"Rowena Ravenclaw," suministrado Jason.

Ren miró fijamente a los ojos de Sakura por un momento, y luego se encogió de hombros. "Helga Hufflepuff."

"Y Salazar Slytherin," terminó Draco, sus ojos grises ilegibles.

"Sí, todo bien." Sakura asintió con la cabeza. "Ellos fundaron Hogwarts, queria una escuela, una institución que lleve a los niños de la magia y enseñarles a aprovechar y desarrollar sus poderes. Lo que nunca ha sido revelado, sin embargo, es que también construyeron Hogwarts como un bastión, la última defensa de El lado bueno que la oscuridad nunca amenazan con dominar. Se rumoreaba que en los primeros años de la fundación de la escuela, los estudiantes se les enseñó no sólo cómo usar sus poderes, sino también para luchar y defenderse a sí mismos y la escuela. Era una escuela de la guerra, si quieres llamarlo así. "

Harry se sorprendió un poco, pero lo ocultó bien. Él miró a Malfoy, que estaba, como de costumbre, con un look aburrido e indiferente en su rostro. Él no estaba engañando a nadie sin embargo. Harry sabía que era tan curiosidad por escuchar a lo que Sakura queria llegar. Giró un poco para mirar a los demás representantes, y vio que los dos no se habían movido de sus posiciones y había conservado aún la expresión educada curiosa y la calma que habían estado usando desde que habían llegado.

"Cuando los fundadores murieron, todas las formas de conocimiento de lucha y tacticas de guerra fue erradicado de la escuela por el Ministerio. Al parecer creían que los estudiantes, especialmente los líderes del cuerpo de la escuela que eran más hábiles en las artes de la lucha podría tratar en el futuro para llevar el resto de los estudiantes a la rebelión, ya que como la escuela y el gobierno mágico realmente no se llevan bien. Sin la guía y la influencia de los Fundadores, los estudiantes no tenían más remedio que aceptar la decisión del Ministerio, y con el paso del tiempo, lo más importante para la escuela y sus estudiantes una vez quedó en el olvido. " Sakura se detuvo cuando ella trazó la punta del sombrero, los ojos totalmente centrados en algunos motas invisibles sobre la mesa, como si estuviera viendo algo que los otros no podían.

"Pero habia una leyenda, un mito, se podría decir, y se ha olvidado casi por completo en todos los círculos mágicos. Sin embargo, hubo un rumor de que justo antes de que los fundadores murieran, todos dijeron que cuando llegara el momento en que se necesitara más, enviarían ayuda. "

El silencio siguió después de eso, sólo roto cuando Dumbledore le dio una tos ligera y se ajustó las gafas de media luna. "Y, si no me equivoco, este es el momento en que la escuela más necesita su ayuda."

"Ellos dijeron que la magia que dejaron nunca se borrara. Sería persistir hasta que sea hora de que despierte, y cuando lo hace, podría muy bien ser la piedra que iba a cambiar el curso de la marea."

"Y nos estas diciendo esto porque?" Jason le preguntó cautelosamente, inclinándose un poco mientras miraba directamente a Sakura, todos los rastros del adolescente educado y calmado se han ido, dejando tras de sí a la persona real, la persona sabia y que evalua que fue Jason Townsende.

"Bueno, francamente, estamos averiguando si es verdad." Sakura le dijo que se encontró con su mirada de frente. "El primer indicio de que la leyenda en realidad podría ser verdad llegó más de tres años, aunque durante ese tiempo, nadie se dio cuenta de la importancia real de lo que sucedió cuando Harry entró en la cámara secreta para rescatar a la hija más joven y única de la familia Weasley . " Frunce el ceño confundido Ren y Jason, que es una mueca de desagrado. "Usted sabrá dentro de poco."

Tomó el sombrero seleccionador y le dio la vuelta, de modo que la parte abierta estaba dirigida hacia arriba. Caminando hacia Harry, ella sonrió y lo extendió hacia él. "En primer lugar, Harry. Adelante. ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer."

Y así lo hizo. Antes de que él ni siquiera sabía que estaba en movimiento, que ya había llegado su mano derecha en el interior del sombrero. Pequeñas gotas de sudor de cuentas en su frente y su respiración era un poco más rápido de lo normal, pero fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron y un suspiro escapó de sus labios tenues que los demás sabían que algo importante había sucedido en realidad.

Draco inconscientemente se inclinó hacia adelante desde el rincón oscuro en el que se apoyaba , curiosidad por saber lo que estaba sucediendo. Y él no podía aplacar por completo la sorpresa que parpadeaba brevemente en su cara cuando Potter lentamente comenzó a extraer su mano, y con él, una brillante, y hermosa espada que nunca había visto antes.

"Usted lo reconoce, ¿verdad, Harry?" Sakura preguntó en voz baja.

"La espada de Godric Gryffindor", dijo Harry con reverencia.

Sakura volvió hacia ellos con la sombra de una sonrisa asomando en sus labios. "Esta fue la primera pista, la **" ayuda " **que los fundadores habló. Sin embargo, durante ese tiempo, nadie puede estar realmente seguro, ya que sólo uno había surgido, y ese uno es Harry. Pero ahora ..."

Sin decir una palabra, se acercó al representante de America, que se puso de pie. Con los ojos serios, miró por primera vez en la cara de Sakura, a continuación, en el Sombrero Seleccionador, luego de vuelta a Sakura, antes de que metió una mano dentro del sombrero. No fue una sorpresa que cuando Jason tomó su mano, con él llegó otra arma. Una lanza larga, letal, y la punta se hizo completamente de cristal claro, transparente. Él lo hizo girar en torno, y fue como si la cabeza cambiado de color, pasando de un azul claro, irisado de mercurio, como la luz que golpeó. "La lanza de Rowena Ravenclaw," susurró. "Increíble, realmente increíble."

Ren fue el siguiente. Cuando su mano salió, fue la celebración de, sorpresa, sorpresa, un arma así. Un arco y y un carcaj lleno de flechas que era muy hermosa, con el arco pulido y brillante color negro medianoche, brillando en las flechas y el envío de una especie mortal, las drogas de la luz. Se tocó la punta de una flecha, con los ojos que muestra su admiración por un objeto tan maravilloso. "El arco y las flechas de Helga Hufflepuff."

Y, por último, fue el turno de Draco. Con todos los ojos de los ocupantes de la sala de capacitación sobre él, trató de esconder la luz temblor de su mano y se lo sumergió en el agujero negro que era interminable la apertura de el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sus ojos se cerraron cuando su mano al final dominé algo sólido, y cuando abrió los ojos, fue a ver el arma larga, la plata que él llevó a cabo, casi como una lanza, excepto en un extremo estaba a mucho más largo, de hoja curva de un gran falciformes, una guadaña, en realidad. El arma fue toda una miríada de diferentes colores, de ceguera, etérea blanca, a un gris transparente, pero nadie puede negar el ligero tinte color verde de su hoja que Draco, por un lado. Cuando esté verticalmente, en realidad era más alto que él por un par de pulgadas. "La guadaña de Salazar Slytherin", dijo con resignación, aunque nadie se perdió el respeto satisfecho en su voz.

"Pero, ¿qué significa esto?" Ren le preguntó, con los ojos un poco salvaje, el cambio en un gris tormentoso. "No somos ni siquiera estudiantes de esta escuela. No podemos ser la **" ayuda " **que estás hablando."

Jason suspiró. "Tiene razón. Debes estar equivocada."

"¿Tú crees?" Sakura le preguntó una de las esquinas de la boca curvada hacia arriba, a sabiendas, por lo que confía en que Jason vaciló por un momento. "¿No lo sientes? Ustedes están sosteniendo algo que les pertenece. Incluso si no había llevado en esta ocasión, las habrían encontrado de todas maneras, o las armas los habrían encontrado a ustedes. Ha llegado el momento , y era inevitable. Así que dime, ¿estamos mal? ¿Hubo un error? "

"Incluso si nosotros somos la ayuda de los fundadores significaba, y eso es bastante grande , si no es como si realmente podría ayudar. No son exactamente todo lo que de gran alcance, y que ni siquiera se cómo uso de estas cosas. " Jason hizo un gesto con las armas que usó una parte para el repliegue el flequillo de su cara con impaciencia. "Además, no puede en realidad significar esto para ponernos a la batalla usando solamente esto, en contra de las varitas? Todos vamos a morir." Dijo que la materia de manera casual.

"Oh, usted no puede pensar que se trata de armas ordinarias, ¿verdad?" Sakura dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, efectivamente aligerar la atmósfera en la sala por un par de grados. "Voy a proponer un trato. Nosotros, es decir, mi grupo y yo, les ayudaremos a dominar las armas, y ustedes nos dan una oportunidad. Nadie va a obligarte a luchar. Es tu elección."

El silencio cayó sobre el grupo, mientras que Sakura se acercó a la ventana y miró sin ver a los terrenos de Hogwarts. Sabía que había hecho una buena actuación. Nadie sabía exactamente cuán importante es el Cuatro de decisión sería, pero Sakura estaba seguro de que podría decidir el resultado de la guerra. Y eso le preocupaba.

Ella no tenía de qué preocuparse. Poco a poco, Harry comenzó a asentir, y por primera vez, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Draco, no había ira en sus expresiones. " Très bien ", dijo Ren con un encogimiento de hombros. Jason sonrió, una sonrisa afilada, no cruel que se ha reducido la mayoría de las mujeres a un charco de baba. "No tenemos nada que perder, ¿verdad?"

Y Sakura se volvió para mirar hacia ellos, la luz del sol creo un resplandor celestial, ya que sus marcos, y por un segundo, ellos sabían que la niña que estaban viendo no era una simple niña. Pero luego parpadeó, y el momento paso.

Y Sakura sonrió.

Y en ese instante, como las arenas del tiempo siguen bajando, mientras la tierra siguió girando, la leyenda se puso en marcha.

_O_o_


	9. El silencio oscuro

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo Nueve:**

Harry se recostó en su silla, sin hacer nada tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa mientras observaba al profesor actual de defensa contra las Artes oscuras , Remus Lupin, jugando con el zumbido y dando vueltas a varios dispositivos dispersos al azar alrededor de la habitación. Miró interesadamente en una bola de cristal pequeña que estaba saltando en su lugar sin romperse y emite un especial fuerte **'boink! "** cada vez que golpea la superficie de madera. Estaba a punto de preguntar al profesor lo que el objeto era cuando Lupin se volvió hacia él.

"Por lo tanto, he oído que usted ha estado socializando mucho con los representantes, Harry." Comentó, tomando un sorbo de la taza de té de porcelana que tenía con delicadeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros mientras se apoyaba más en su asiento. "No tengo mucho que hacer, y las pruebas de aptitud seran todavía dentro de una semana."

"Pruebas de actitud de Quidditch?" Remus aclaró.

El Gryffindor asintió con la cabeza.

El profesor hizo una mueca. "Nunca he tenido realmente mucho interés en el Quidditch. Dejé todo, así, a James y Sirius ..."

Harry trató de sonreír, pero obviamente no tuvo éxito, porque Lupin suspiró con cansancio en su lugar, dejandose caer con cansancio en una de las sillas. "Lo siento, Harry, realmente yo."

Él asintió con la cabeza dolorosamente de nuevo. "Sí, lo sé. En realidad no había nada más que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Es sólo que ... el Sirius, ¿sabes? Nunca pensé que algo así le pasaría a él."

"La caída en el velo", reflexionó Lupin. "En muchos sentidos, Sirius parecía increíblemente resistente, más que nadie que yo he conocido, tanto que él-y nosotros- pues pensamos que no había nada que él no podía hacer."

Se quedaron en silencio en aquel momento.

Por último, Lupin hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír, y Harry siguio el ejemplo. "Escuché que había otra clase de Defensa. La Enseñas?"

Harry se sorprendió. "No, en realidad, Syaoran Li, uno de los representantes de Asia, es el que la enseña".

"¿Es bueno?" El ex Merodeador preguntó con interés.

"Es muy bueno. Hizo una demostración en el campo de Quidditch un par de semanas atrás, realmente atraía a la gente. Él enseña cosas que nadie ni siquiera habia pensado. Un poco demasiado tranquilo, sin embargo, y sólo sonríe cuando Sakura está cerca."

"Sakura Kinomoto ...?" Remus adivino con el ceño fruncido?

"Sí. ¿Pasa algo?"

El profesor sacudió la cabeza lentamente, a regañadientes. "Harry, ¿has sentido algo ... _diferente _acerca de sus nuevos amigos? algo raro? " No esperó una respuesta como se puso de pie, colocar la taza de té y un plato en la mesa mientras se paseaba.

"Hay algo malo en ellos, tan poderosmente mal que yo no puedo poner mi dedo en la llaga. Los otros profesores también lo saben, pero no están hablando. Dumbledore sabe algo, pero él no está diciendo. Es todo muy suspechoso. "

Se echó hacia atrás el pelo rubio arena mientras miraba intensamente a Harry. "Manténte en guardia, Harry. Recuerda siempre en guardia. El mundo exterior no es seguro, y, lo siento por decir esto, el castillo tampoco."

"¿Usted cree que Voldemort realmente va a atacar a Hogwarts?" -Preguntó Harry con seriedad.

Remus suspiró mientras se frotó el puente de la nariz. "En momentos como este, no es seguro _" pensar"_ más, Harry. No se puede estar seguro de nada. Sin embargo, es preocupante. Los rumores están volando alrededor, y no siempre se puede estar seguro en quién confiar. Es una locura, ", dijo frustrado.

Harry permaneció en silencio. Sakura y Dumbledore ambos lo aconsejaron, Malfoy, Delavenne y Townsende a permanecer en silencio, haciendo hincapié en que el secreto era imprescindible y que su formación no debe ser pedido por cualquier persona. Estuvieron de acuerdo en todo, y hasta ahora, no había dicho nada a Ron o Hermione. Sabian que lo harian acaban de hacer una gran cosa de todo, y él no estaba realmente preparado para sus preguntas, sabiendo que él no comprendía muy bien las cosas.

Apenas suprimido un suspiro mientras flexionaba los dedos de su mano derecha, recordando la sensación de la empuñadura de piedras preciosas de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, y la corriente de energía caliente, intenso, que corrió a través de él cada vez que la sostenía. Hasta ahora, Sakura todavía los tenía meditando y el equilibrio de su energía, su chi, y aún no tocaban sus armas. La primera vez que Sakura les había dado una introducción a su formación, dejando sentir su aura, en todo su cuerpo su piel se habia puesto de gallina. Malfoy se había conmocionado también, él lo sabía, pero el rubi de Slytherin lo había escondido bien, como era de esperar. Las lecciones han sido eficaces, sin embargo, ni siquiera Hermione se había dado cuenta de la clara mejora en sus habilidades mágicas, ya que estaba ahora en condiciones de emitir la mayoría de los hechizos y encantamientos que le enseñaron en las clases normales con una facilidad asombrosa.

De hecho, la mayoría de los estudiantes parecían haber mejorado, lo que los maestros, dijo. La mayoría se sorprendieron, ya que sólo unos pocos sabían que los representantes asiáticos llevaban una clase extra de Defensa. Nadie podría negar su mejora, sin embargo, y por eso, estaba agradecido.

Los otros estudiantes estaban agradecidos por las lecciones, así, pues todos ellos estaban entusiasmados cada vez que se reunian el domingo. Ron y Hermione nunca cuestionaron a Harry, sobre a donde fue durante esas reuniones, ya que como él siempre desaparecia a mitad de camino pasado las clases de Syaoran, fue toda una sorpresa, ya que normalmente no se cansaban de preguntarle en estos días, pero era comprensible, ya que en la forma en que estaban también ocupados con sus propios estudios.

Pero no podía dejar de no asistir a la capacitación de Sakura. La única vez que pudo descansar fue cuando entró en la habitación para ver a Sakura sonriendo a todos ellos.

Malfoy también estaba siendo mucho menos molesto en estos días, pensó Harry. Él no hablaba mucho durante las clases con representante femenina, pero parecía como si ella y el habían llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo, pues mostró un respeto mucho mayor al que habitualmente le daba a los maestros, a excepción de Snape. Por supuesto, él no podía ayudar a dejar escapar un discurso mordaz pocos de vez en cuando, pero estaba bien.

Tenían una tregua tácita, algo que Harry realmente apreciaba. No haria un insulto, cuando Harry este en la habitación, y Harry no haria un comentario mordaz sobre su familia. Por supuesto, las apariencias tenían que mantenerse, por lo que de vez en cuando intercambiaban comentarios furiosos en las salas, con un furioso Ron siempre de copia de seguridad, lo que conduce a Malfoy a insultar al joven macho Weasley de la familia, lo que daría lugar a una pelea de cerca, que se detuvo justo en el último segundo por una mente racional como Hermione.

"Lo siento, Harry. No soy buena compañía hoy en día. Tal vez podamos hablar de nuevo en otro momento?" Remus sugirió con una sonrisa de sincera disculpa.

Harry negó con la cabeza e incluso logró una leve sonrisa cuando Lupin le dio una palmada en el hombro una vez. "No hay problema, profesor." Se trasladó a cerrar la puerta detrás de él en voz baja, pero se detuvo cuando el maestro lo llamó en voz baja.

"Sí, profesor Lupin?"

Remus Lupin lo miró fijamente por un largo, largo tiempo sin pestañear, una mirada que Harry encontró de frente y sin pestañear. Luego, con un movimiento de cabeza, Remus nuevamente pasó una mano por el pelo. Harry notó que la mano le temblaba un poco. "Nada". Otra sacudida firme de la cabeza. "Nada, olvídalo. Así, Harry? Ten cuidado, ¿vale?"

Harry cerró la puerta en silencio.

"No, está bien." Ni siquiera se necesita magia ", dice," se quejó Eriol como cargaba dos cubos gigantescos llenos de agua sobre la pequeña pendiente que conduce a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Usted se ofreció para ayudar a Hagrid con sus tareas," Syaoran le recordó con paciencia, el no tenia problema con sus dos cubetas. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba sudando.

" Yo no me ofrecí de voluntario ", corrigió Eriol, y baja los cubos por un momento y se ajustó las gafas. "Tomoyo me ofreció." Era extraño ver a la reencarnación de Clow en un estado que no era perfecto, Shaoran reflexiono, pero no pudo reprimir la satisfacción de ver al hechicero demasiado orgulloso jadeando y resoplando por una vez.

"Estás fuera de forma", comentó Shaoran. "Y Tomoyo dijo que está engordando. Francamente, estoy de acuerdo."

Eriol lo miró escandalizado. "Yo no estoy gordo!"

"Estas fuera de forma. Admítelo, has estado en función de tu magia un poco demasiado", acusó el de pelo castaño Hijo de la luna ligeramente.

El mago de cabello oscuro no tenía nada que decir al respecto.

Ellos depositaron el agua en una tina grande del tamaño de un cerdo un poco descuidado y caminó dentro de la cabaña, Eriol flexiona los brazos reflexivamente, sin duda para asegurarse de que los apéndices todavía estaban en buen estado de funcionamiento.

Meiling miró hacia arriba de donde ella estaba sentada en el alféizar de la ventana, indiferente pelando una manzana con un cuchillo pequeño que Hagrid le había prestado. "Les tomó bastante tiempo", remarcó.

"Oh, cállate", se quejó Eriol de mal humor.

"Cuida tus modales, Hiiragizawa. Tenemos invitados."

Eriol y Shaoran no se molestó en recordarle que ya habían sentido la presencia de otros, incluso fuera de la cabaña. Shaoran miró hacia donde Ron y Hermione estaban sentados , mirando muy nerviosos por estar en compañía de tantos desconocidos. Hagrid no parecía importarle, sin embargo, aplaudio a los dos Niños de la Luna en la espalda, lo suficiente para hacer que incluso Shaoran tropezara un poco. " gracias por conseguir el agua, vosotros dos."

Eriol se ajustó las gafas una vez más, intercambiando sonrisas con los dos pequeños Gryffindor mientras tomaba asiento junto a Tomoyo en la mesa. "No fue un problema, Hagrid."

Shaoran no suprimió la leve sonrisa que se abrió paso en su rostro. "Hai, ningún problema en absoluto."

"Así que, ¿dónde está Harry? ¿No debería estar con ustedes dos?" Tomoyo le preguntó a los dos estudiantes de Hogwarts.

"No," respondió Ron. "Esta con el profesor Lupin,"

"El de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?" Meiling aclaró. "Yo no sabía que eran amigos."

"Bueno, el profesor Lupin era uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, así que es como un tío para Harry. " Hermione respondió.

"Hablando de Harry, estoy un poco preocupado por él", dijo Ron.

Al ver la mirada de Hermione de advertencia, dijo, "¿Qué? No es como si fueran los seguidores de tú-sabes-quien, ¿no?" Hizo un gesto a Shaoran, Eriol, Meiling, Tomoyo que estaban mirando la situación bastante divertidos.

La chica perfecta de Gryffindor suspiró con fastidio. "No es asi en absoluto, es un negocio de Harry. No creo nos agradezca que nos entrometamos en ella, y mucho menos otras personas."

"Solo esta de mal humor", dijo Ron de mal humor.

Al parecer, Meiling habia tenido suficiente de su conversación. "¿Puedes culparlo a él?" Interrumpió muy duramente. "Si tienes a un lunático homicida y un par de sus -**bakas**- lo siento, idiotas, después, ti no estarias un poco temperamental?"

Ron miró debidamente castigado después de eso.

"Sinceramente", continuó Meiling, sacudiendo la cabeza, Shaoran no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en su rostro, ni Eriol podía controlar la risita que escapó de sus labios. En pocas palabras, se preguntó qué diría Meiling si le dijieran lo mucho que sonaba como la perfecta de Gryffindor cuando habló de esa manera.

"Sólo estamos preocupados por él", dijo Hermione, indignada. Era evidente que estaba un poco molesta, por su pelo espeso que estaba erizado en el extremo. "Somos sus _amigos_. "

Fue Tomoyo quien tomo la palabra en esto. "Es posible que sean sus amigos, pero eso no significa que ustedes tienen que pegarse al el cómo sanguijuelas todo el tiempo. ... El director Dumbledore nos dijo que recientemente ha perdido a alguien importante para él. Necesita tiempo para recuperarse de una herida por el estilo. "

"Nosotros no lo seguimos a él como sanguijuelas!" Hermione protestó airadamente.

Meiling solo levanto una ceja ante esto.

"Ustedes insisten en traer a colación el tema de la muerte de su amigo una y otra vez ..." Tomoyo continuó.

"Él tiene que aceptar que su " amigo " se ha ido y no va a volver!" Hermione dijo con fuerza, enrojeciendo aún más la ira por la vergüenza.

"Él ya está sobre ella." Eriol respondió mientras se quitaba las gafas por un tiempo, limpiando los lentes con un pañuelo que Tomoyo le entregó en silencio. "Él ha aceptado que su amigo se ha ido. Eso no quiere decir que la pérdida es dolorosa para él. Él esta tratando con él, y es el mejor que cualquiera pueda esperar. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él es apenas cerciorarse de que el sepa que ustedes dos están ahí para él, y no es necesario hacerlo con palabras. Si realmente son amigos, él lo sabe, y se sentirá cómodo. "

Cuando Ron volvió a hablar, fue en voz baja, desconcertado y confundido un poco. "Ustedes ... ¿están hablando por experiencia?"

Ron y Hermione se preguntó si había sido simplemente su imaginación o los cuatro estaban muy rígidos cuando se hizo la pregunta.

Eriol sonreía fuertemente cuando él respondió, y el propio Shaoran sus ojos en blanco por lo general eran un poco más reducido de lo habitual. "Estoy empezando a pensar que el tema de la conversación que hemos elegido no va a funcionar".

Hermione y Ron estaban empezando a ponerse un poco nervioso por el aire extraño en la habitación, cuando, inesperadamente, Meiling sonrió. "Así", comenzó con entusiasmo. "¿Qué tal el Chudley Cannons?"

" _"La práctica hace al maestro ",_ dice ella," murmuró Draco mientras repetía la oscilación a la baja que Sakura le había pedido que trabajara. Estaba practicando en el valle aislado que había encontrado detrás de los invernaderos, fue uno de los pequeños jardines diseminados de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Nadie venia aquí, él estaba seguro, por que él pasó la mayor parte de su tiempo de la escuela aquí, y nunca había sido molestado por nadie.

Se trasladó de nuevo, ajustando el control que tenía sobre el personal simple, de madera suave que Sakura le había prestado en lugar de la guadaña que la joven asiática mantuvo oculto en la habitación donde había tenido su primer enfrentamiento, fuertemente custodiada con el resto de las armas que habían sido dadas a Potter, Delavenne y Townsende.

Si bien le molestaba recibir órdenes de alguien que apenas conocía como un siervo común, el incentivo de manejar la guadaña de plata magnífica que había pertenecido supuestamente a Salazar Slytherin era algo que no podía ni el mismo ignorar. Había sentido el poder que latía con él, había sentido su atracción. Y él seria condenado antes de dejar ir la oportunidad de manejar el arma, _Su _arma.

Ahora, sin embargo, la posibilidad de utilizarla fue un poco demasiado remota. Para citar a su instructora, la forma en que manejó el personal era una reminiscencia de un búfalo tratar de cerca con una ramita. No fue precisamente por su culpa, pensó Draco. El arma era mortal, ya que lo habia descubierto muy temprano, porque cuando había dado un golpe con ella sin cuidado había tocado una silla de madera, la sorpresa de las sorpresas, la silla se había separado en dos. No astillas, no fragmentos, sólo un corte limpio y perfecto en el centro. Y era pesada.

"Voy a perfeccionar esto, aunque me cueste la vida", juró Draco a sí mismo, por dentro pensando que iba a pasar con toda probabilidad.

Al parecer, alguien más lo pensaba así, porque una voz detrás de él dijo: "Entonces, supongo que debes informar a tu pariente más cercano para obtener la tumba de la familia preparada?"

"¿Quién demonios-" Él se dio vuelta sorprendido sospechoso, luego se relajó lo más mínimo cuando vio a la misma chica que le trajo desde las mazmorras de Slytherin un par de semanas atrás. "Oh, eres tú. Esa chica, _Meiling Li_ " dijo con desdén.

La chica no se dejó intimidar. "Draco Malfoy", dijo ella, con la cantidad justa de desprecio y asco que se inyecta en su voz. "Créeme, el placer es enteramente mío."

El sarcasmo que viene con sus palabras era Slytherin-ish suficiente para que la comisura de los labios curvarse hacia arriba. Se borro con rapidez en sus siguientes palabras sin embargo.

"Ya sabes, lo estás haciendo todo mal." Meiling dijo mientras caminaba hacia él, y, sin previo aviso, tomó la vara de sus manos.

Él se sintió ofendido. "Ah, sí? Y supongo que tu sabes cómo hacerlo?"

La sonrisa que Meiling le dio fue tan aguda como la hoja de la guadaña, simplemente impresionante lo suficiente como para hacer que su sangre se caliente. "Absolutamente". Y sin decir más, comenzó una serie de golpes y cortes con el palo de madera tan rápido y tan furioso que dejó en claro que era evidente que sabía manejar el arma de madera, muy experta.

"Así que ya sabes cómo luchar", dijo cortante. "Debería estar impresionado?"

La chica sonrió con complicidad. "Oh, tu estas impresionado, y tú lo sabes. " Luego se encogió de hombros. "Sakura me pidió que te ayudara, así que aquí estoy. Por lo que he visto, sin embargo, necesitas más ayuda".

"¿Qué necesito?" -Le preguntó con condescendencia.

"Un milagro", le dijo sin rodeos. "Es por eso que estoy aquí." Ejecutó un giro perezoso del personal mientras lo estudiaba con los ojos. "Eres muy elegante, en realidad. Te mueves con facilidad, y muy bien".

"Por supuesto", reconoció el cumplido gentilmente Malfoy, resistir la tentación de cepillar hacia atrás el pelo y acicalarse un poco.

"Con tanta gracia, no entiendo por qué el usas el personal con la forma de un hombre de las cavernas", finalizó.

**'Splat'**. Meiling sonrió. Ah, el sonido celestial de un ego descomunal estrellarse contra el suelo.

"Yo no necesito tu ayuda", dijo con disgusto. El viento empezó a soplar un poco, el enfriamiento del sudor en la frente, como se enfrentó con la niña asiática de mal genio delante de él.

"Oh, pero tu la necesitas. En este caso, yo te mostraré". Sin decir una palabra, ella aterrizó en una explicación completa con una demostración paso a paso. A pesar de sus palabras, se encontró viéndola moverse mientras coloca el personal frente a ella, el viento que había soplado antes lo acarició a su alrededor y las burlas de su pelo largo, lujoso en una nube oscura, embriagadora.

"No se debe girar con fuerza. Eso sólo te cansan, y no precisamente parece tan agradable cuando se hace. Centro de ti mismo, y concentrarse antes de swing." Se ejecutó una diagonal hacia abajo, y oyó el silbido agudo como el personal separaro el aire. "Otro." Se volvió otra vez, igual de rápido. "Y otra, hasta que puedas hacerlo con facilidad y rapidez."

Como el sol lentamente hace su descenso sobre el horizonte, lanzando fuego iluminando en rojo el pequeño jardín, Draco Malfoy, por primera vez en su vida, escuchó. Y aprendido.

_La oscuridad. Sólo la oscuridad. Y el profundo silencio, muertos del abismo._

_Ella estaba sola, completamente sola._

_Vagamente, podía sentir la llamada de su estrella, la llamada de su poder, trató de llegar a ella, pero las corrientes de las tinieblas que la invadió fue demasiado para ella, y, tan tangible como una bofetada, sintió la primera grieta en la superficie, su brillo atenuado frágil, la luz parpadeaba débilmente._

_Ella sabía que era culpa de ella. Ella no era lo suficientemente fuerte. Ella no podía proteger a lo que era suyo. Por su culpa._

_El silencio fue roto por la voz, la risa cruel que había oído una y otra vez en sus sueños se volvió pesadilla. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda, y ella se estremeció sin control mientras trataba de cerrar sus oídos a la risa demente que sonó alto y claro. Le hizo doler la bondad de su corazón, la bondad que lentamente se oscurece. No era santo. La alegría de los condenados._

_Iba venir por ella. Iba a venir, y nadie la podía ayudar._

_Él estaba aquí! Con un grito de miedo y pánico sin aliento sin sentido,__ que se encabritó, para _

_correr, huir ..._

Y se despertó llorando.

Los brazos que la rodeaban estaban calientes, y la calidez bendita se filtró en sus huesos fríos, un pequeño consuelo que, sin embargo echaba atrás el miedo que amenazaba con dominar.

"Todo está bien", calmó una voz profunda. Una voz familiar. "".

Ella levantó la vista y miró a los ojos de oro líquido y una cara dura, hermosa bañada por la luna._**Shaoran**_**,** su mente le susurró, mientras que su corazón se alegró. Ella levantó una mano temblorosa. Sin palabras, él entendío, y él tomó la mano entre las suyas, levantándola a los labios y le besa los dedos suavemente.

" Todo está bien, Sakura ", repitió, como él también echó hacia atrás su cabello y le acarició la cara que estaba empapada de lágrimas que no había notado. "Tú estás aquí, yo estoy aquí, estás bien. Fue un sueño."

"Un sueño", repitió. "Sólo un sueño".

"Sí, Sakura, sólo un sueño." La chispa de alivio que brillaba a través de la preocupación y la preocupación en sus ojos casi le rompió el corazón. _Bravo Shaoran Li_, pensó, la angustia hacia que le doliera el pecho, _y él la amaba tanto_.

Ella tenía que decirle. Tenía derecho a saber. Y así lo hizo. Tomar una respiración profunda, se obligó a sacar las palabras, evitando sus ojos. "Él viene por mí, ya sabes."

Rabia endurecido su rostro por un segundo, antes de que él forzó sus emociones bajo el rígido control que había guardado durante años. "No entiendo. Él no te tocará. Yo no se lo permitiré."

"Él es fuerte." Dijo.

"Somos más fuertes", dijo con fiereza-. Su mano enroscada en la parte posterior de su cuello, así como su otra mano acariciaba la parte baja de la espalda.

"Va a matarnos". Las palabras eran tan impasibles como sus ojos.

Y fue entonces cuando se rompió su control. Con un gruñido que hizo que sus huesos se derritan, él la empujó a la cabecera de la cama, con los brazos formando una prisión mientras su boca capturó la suya. Por un momento, ella se puso rígida, pero él insistió, y con un gemido que envió un escalofrío de placer recorría su cuerpo, ella estaba respondiendo al beso, la boca moviéndose activamente sobre la suya. Una mano vagaba con incertidumbre, hasta que lo atrapó en una de la suyas, y por un segundo, se maravilló el contraste de su mano callosa, grandes contra sus propias suaves, pero fue atraído hacia el beso cuando el golpeó las manos entrelazadas en la pared detrás de ella, no lo suficiente para herir, pero lo suficiente para hacerse notar. Su otra mano se levantó a enredarse en su propio pelo suave, sedoso, con el puño y apretando bastante difícil cuando finalmente invadió su boca, su calor desterrar los últimos vestigios de la frialdad que quedó después de su sueño.

Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se detuvo, y estaba satisfecho de ver que el vacío inquietante de sus características se había ido. Su Sakura estaba de vuelta, y se alegró.

Él utilizó una mano para captar su rostro, para hacer que mirara a sus ojos, y cuando intentó darse la vuelta, su dedo apretó suavemente. "No nos hará daño, Sakura. Nosotros lo derrotamos una vez, y podemos hacerlo de nuevo. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos, podemos hacer cualquier cosa."

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente cuando ella sacudió la cabeza. "¿Tú crees en mí, Sakura?" -Preguntó suavemente.

Brillantes ojos esmeralda brillando con lágrimas no derramadas se reunió con el estoicamente mientras asentía.

"Entonces cree en nosotros. podemos ganar, y lo haremos." Él la tomó en sus brazos, envolviéndola en un capullo de calidez y confort que sólo él podía dar. La besó en la frente, y luego de nuevo en su templo, como le susurró: "Te amo, Ying Fa".

Él la abrazó allí, la luz de la luna bañándolos con su luz celestial, la luna consolando a sus hijos. Y justo antes de quedarse dormida, antes de que la paz del sueño la reclamara, le susurró: "Sinceramente, creo ... que el único lugar donde me siento segura ..."

Hizo una pausa, y durante un largo momento, pensó que se había quedado dormida. Su murmullo somnoliento, débil demostró que estaba equivocado sin embargo. "... Está en tus brazos, Xiao Lang".

Y él la amaba más.

_u_u_


	10. Revelacion de los secretos

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo Diez:**

Tomoyo rió ligeramente mientras observaba las carreras de Sakura y Harry con los demás en todo el estadio de Quidditch. De lo que sabía, los jóvenes de sexto año de Gryffindor habían mencionado de pasada que las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch que se celebrará ese día, y Sakura se había interesado lo suficiente sobre este deporte desconocido para venir y ver.

Ella sacudió la cabeza mientras miraba a su prima riéndose libremente como se desvió apenas lo suficiente para cepillar a Harry, y luego irse lejos para evitar su intento de represalia. Sólo unos minutos antes, Sakura había estado estudiando el palo de escoba que Eriol le había entregado con apresión, y ahora estaba haciendo zoom alrededor y alrededor del estadio como un jet en miniatura.

_Como ella nació para volar,_ Tomoyo pensó. Esa fue una de las similitudes que la chica de pelo castaño rojizo maestra de las cartas tiene con el Niño-Que-Vivió. Sobre el terreno, sus problemas los atormentaban constantemente y sin falta, una vez que se puso en marcha en el aire, sin embargo, todos los pretextos y las responsabilidades se desvaneció como la fiebre del viento y el curso vertiginoso de la adrenalina en su sangre provocado por la fuga los abrazó. Y fue en esos momentos de descuido cuando la risa que tenían era cuando Tomoyo se sentía bendecida por haber conocido y haber experimentado estar con ellos.

"Oh, mi primo estas celoso" Meiling susurró con regocijo al observar al joven guerrero chino caminando de un lado a otro en el suelo, sus expresiones alternaban de sonreír en la alegría obvia de Sakura y de mirar feo a Harry por tener acceso a gran parte del tiempo de la niña y su atención .

Sus asientos en la parte de Gryffindor les alegraba por tener una muy buena vista de la cara de Shaoran como se vio el cambio a varios tonos violentos de rojo, mientras que por debajo de ellos, Hermione estaba conversando tranquilamente en la hierba con Ron, que había asumido su propia escoba y estaba mirando hacia arriba de vez en cuando a su mejor amigo.

Meiling sonrió maliciosamente por última vez a Shaoran, antes de que ella se volvió a Tomoyo, un destello en sus ojos hizo que la joven bruja repentinamente se puisera cautelosa. "Así que ... Daidouji?"

"¿Sí?" Ella preguntó con cautela.

"He estado escuchando cosas ..."

Tomoyo asintió con entusiasmo. "Que bueno por ti."

"... Sobre usted y Hiiragizawa".

Tomoyo palideció, y luego rápidamente lo escondió en uno de sus Tomoyo patentado se ríe. "Espero que todo esté bien entonces."

"¿Qué?"

"Las cosas que hemos oído," Tomoyo aclaró. "Espero que todo esté bien."

Meiling sonrió diabólicamente. "Oh, tengo que decirte, que está muy bien."

"No, en serio!" Desesperada por un cambio de tema, Tomoyo miró a su alrededor discretamente, y luego asintió con la cabeza hacia un pie pequeño, pelirroja mujer que estaba cerca de las gradas y empuñando una escoba mientras observaba argumentar a Ron y Hermione. "Oh, mira! ¿No es esa Ginny Weasley, la hermana menor de Ron?"

Meiling obediente, se inclinó hacia delante para mirar. "Sí, es ella. Marcas ardientes de pelo rojo y pecas, ella es definitivamente." Luego le dio una mirada de reojo a Tomoyo y le dijo: "Y el intento fue muy bueno para cambiar el tema, Daidouji. Te dejaré ir esta vez. Yo no quiero que te molestes. Hiiragizawa pediría mi sangre si lo hize. "

Diciendo esto, la mujer Li miró a su alrededor, para ver si alguien los estaba mirando, y luego ejecuto una voltereta perfecta entre las filas de bancos para una mejor perspectiva para ver mejor las pruebas.

Tomoyo apenas contenida el suspiro de alivio que quería escapar al ver la salida de su amiga.

Eriol tenía los ojos arrugados levemente en las esquinas mientras miraba hacia arriba, escondio su irritación por la persona que lo había llamado por su nombre y ahora estaba bloqueando la luz del sol que había estado disfrutando durante la lectura de forma pacífica. Ahogando un gemido, le dio una sonrisa agradable y asintió con la cabeza, simplemente a la muchacha, cuya cabellera rubia había sido objeto de burlas y se acurrucó en una masa seductora elegante y actualmente lo observaba con gran interés.

"Es una bonita mañana, ¿no?" La niña dijo a modo de saludo mientras ella fue a sentarse a su lado bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol enorme del lago.

"Sí, lo es." De repente, tuvo la sensación de que había tenido suficiente de bromas sin sentido, sonrió con fuerza a la muchacha y le preguntó: "¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, señorita, eh-"

"Nelsen," Suministra la niña, agitando las uñas perfectamente cuidadas a él, "Pero no hay necesidad de formalidades. Puedes llamarme Victoria. Y puedo llamarte Eriol, ¿verdad?"

La sonrisa de Eriol se tensó aún más. "Hiiragizawa", dijo en breve.

Victoria le dirigió una mirada extraña, antes de lanzar sus rizos por encima del hombro, inclinándose aún más hacia él, y proporcionando una vista de su amplio pecho que era más que decente. "Derecho, Eriol," ella insistió: "Lo que tenemos que hablar, querido, es lo _que _ yo puede hacer por _ti._ "

"No, en serio?" Él respondió, fingiendo interés. "¿Y qué piensa usted que puede hacer por mí?"

"Su pequeña amiga", dijo la muchacha con desdén, arrugando la nariz con disgusto. "Esa chica Daidouji."

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella?"

"Ella no te puede satisfacer, Eriol", susurró la joven sugestivamente. Con un mohín de sus labios muy pintados y una disminución de seducción de las cejas, puso una mano en el hombro, apretando ligeramente. "Usted se merece a alguien mucho mejor que ella. Usted necesita a alguien que entienda sus necesidades, sus _deseos,_ no una puta ramera como esa niña que no le puede ofrecer nada ".

Los ojos de Eriol se volvieron frios notablemente, pero ella no se dio cuenta ya que seguía parloteando, su tono de voz cada vez más vicioso con cada palabra. "Una muggle nacida, por el amor de Merlín, una _sangre sucia_ ! suciedad común! Tan débil, y ella no tiene ninguna conexión en absoluto. Yo he oído cosas. Eres nieto de Dumbledore, ¿eh? Eso no es malo en absoluto. Usted pobrecito ", susurró ella dulce como ella comenzó a acariciar el lado de la cara con un dedo ", tener que aguantarla a ella y sus amigos insípidos. ¿Por qué, yo creo que son tan inútiles como ella."

Un hecho poco común, sin duda, pero no era la primera vez que los ojos del niño de la luna de cabello oscuro mostro la ira apenas oculta. "Pero la señorita Nelsen", dijo burlonamente, al separar la mano firme de su hombro, "yo creo que has confundido tu mente, o lo que sea que queda de ella. Perdóname si estoy equivocado, y tengo que decirle , que yo rara vez lo estoy, pero por lo que veo, los débiles, puta ramera, de la que estas habalando eres tú. Y, oh, no nos olvidemos de nada. Por favor manténgase alejada de mí y de mis amigos de ahora en adelante. Y ahora, ¿Vete, o no respondo? " La tocó con su varita, mostrandole la punta a la joven, que palideció con un poco de miedo. Incluso un idiota no confundiria el brillo peligroso que había aparecido en sus ojos, y ella retrocedió con nerviosismo.

"Esto no ha terminado todavía", respondió ella. "Ya lo verás!"

Eriol negó con la cabeza a la salida contrariada de la Hufflepuff, que estuvo acompañada por sus dos lacayas del mismo modo que entró en las puertas del castillo. Casi cedió a la tentación de frotarse las sienes, con un suspiro de fastidio, cuando dos voces claras se alzó detrás de él.

Una cabeza de cabello rojo rizado salió de detrás del árbol. "Bastante agradable como la hecho, si he de decirlo."

Desde el otro lado llegó una cara similar con el mismo pelo rizado de color rojo y unas pocas pecas. "Muy cierto. Cortés, y sin embargo, que la amenaza vagamente. En una escala de diez a uno, le daría al desempeño de un digno ocho."

El hechicero miró a los dos adolescentes que son al menos un par de años mayor que él, y sonreían totalmente hacia él. Había estado tan furioso con Victoria que había ignorado el cosquilleo en el borde de sus sentidos, que había indicado la presencia de otras personas. "Estoy tan contento de que me aprueben", dijo, y permite una pequeña cantidad de sarcasmo para filtrar en su voz.

"Sí". Uno de los dos pelirrojos dijo solemnemente. "Nuestra aprobación es increíblemente buscada en estos días."

El otro le guiñó un ojo. "Somos gente importante, nosotros. Sólo un poco poco influyentes."

"Y apuestos también!"

Eriol reprimió la sonrisa que quería mostrar a los dos despreocupados desconocidos. Despues de hacer un juicio rápido, extendió una mano y saludó cortésmente."Eriol Hiiragizawa".

"Oh, mira, los buenos modales Gred!"

"Tienes razón, Forge!" Diciendo esto, los dos se inclinó por la cintura, y luego se turnaban en estrecharle la mano. "Gred Weasley!"

"No, no, no," el otro sacudió la cabeza. "Eres Fred Weasley!"

"Soy yo?"

"Sí", el otro asintió con la cabeza en la confirmación. "Y yo soy George."

"Estan relaciónados con Ron Weasley?" Eriol preguntó.

Fred, _él era capaz de distingir a los dos por sus auras,_ parecía encantado de manera positiva ante la mención del nombre. "Ooh, has conocido a Ronniekins Ickle!" Se inclinó hacia delante para susurrar en complicidad. "Él es nuestro hermano menor".

George asintió con la cabeza hacia él. "Tenemos un buen montón de hermanos."

Eriol contuvo otra sonrisa, asintiendo con la cabeza solemnemente. "Ya veo."

"Somos los mejores, sin embargo. Los más famosos también. ¿Has oído hablar de los _Sortilegios Weasley "Wizarding_ ? "

"No", sacudió la cabeza Eriol. "Pero supongo que ustedes me diran todo acerca de ellos."

Y tenía razón.

Sakura tocó los hombros de la pequeña mujer pelirroja y el chico que estaba hablando, con una sonrisa, cuando ambos se dieron la vuelta automáticamente con varas extendidas. Agitó las manos frente a ella en un gesto inocente y sonrió cuando la pareja se ruborizó un poco.

"Sakura Kinomoto", Se presentó, ofreciendo su mano y una sonrisa a los dos.

La pelirroja pasó la escoba a la mano izquierda y acepto la mano tendida."Ginevra Weasley, pero puedes llamarme Ginny". A continuación, indicó el muchacho que se reía un poco solemnemente en ella, que dio un breve, pero sin embargo, guiño amistoso. "Y este de aquí es Colin Creevey. Lo siento mucho", dijo en tono de disculpa, ocultando su varita mágica.

"IIE, yo no los quería asustar." Sakura dijo. Entonces, haciendo un gesto hacia el campo, le preguntó: "¿Estás probando?"

La sonrisa de entusiasmo inocente que curvó los labios de la pequeña Weasley fue suficiente respuesta. "Llene para Harry como buscador el año pasado, pero pensé que no hay nada de malo en probar para Chaser ahora que está de vuelta."

"Bueno, si eres como tu hermano en el Quidditch, estoy segura de que vas a entrar!" La hechicera dijo alentadora. "Es un buen guardián."

"Él es bueno, pero Ginny es mejor!" Colin cla corto, y ante la mirada furiosa que Ginny le disparó, dijo: " _¿Qué?_ ¿Sabes que es verdad! " Colin volvió a mirar a Sakura, y la chica se sorprendió por la cantidad de frustración que brilló por un momento en los ojos del joven Gryffindor. "La única razón por la que no podía jugar Quidditch anteriormente fue porque su llamado hermano le prohibió hacerlo."

"¿Y por qué lo prohíbe?"

La voz de Ginny fue carente de emociones al hablar. "Me dijo que me estaba protegiendo." Quidditch es _como_ un deporte peligroso. Sólo gente muy buena y con talento debería jugar, Ginny ". El Gryffindor de quinto año se encogió de hombros. "Finge que no quieren que yo juegue, porque se puede lastimar. La verdad es que no quieren que yo juegue, porque voy a compartir su punto de mira".

"El hecho de que estábamos tan ávidos de Potter en el primer año no significa que aún somos los seguidores del sueño ingenuo del equipo que tuviemos en aquel entonces." Colin resopló un poco. "Quiero decir, vamos! Todo el mundo puede crecer, ¿sabes?" Sacudió la cabeza con disgusto. "Si los otros Gryffindors no había visto a Ginny volando en el campo Quiddicth el año pasado por la práctica, nadie sabria nunca que era lo suficientemente buena para participar. Ron no estaba muy contento con ella durante un tiempo, créeme."

Sakura miró pensativamente a Weasley. Fue una nueva experiencia el hablar con alguien fuera de la Casa Slytherin, que al parecer, se escondía una pequeña aversión a uno de los miembros del Dream Team. Tal vez ellos se habían vuelto demasiado acostumbrados a oír hablar de las victorias y los logros del trío maravilloso era una sorpresa escucharlo de otra manera.

Ella fue traída de vuelta de su ensoñación cuando los bloqueos del cabello rojo de la pequeña Weasley se balanceaban de lado a lado como ella negó con la cabeza."Olvídate de eso", dijo en voz baja. "Ni siquiera sé por qué te lo dije. Eres amiga de Harry y Ron y Hermione." Ella sacudió la cabeza otra vez. "Son buena gente, de verdad. No son más que ..." Agitó una mano sin poder hacer nada.

"Completamente demasiado absortos en sí mismos?" Sakura proporciono. Cuando los ojos de Ginny se abrieron a ella, y los ojos de Colin se volvió hacia ella especulativa, se encogió de hombros al igual que había hecho antes. "Yo cometo errores, no estoy ciega a las de las otras personas." Ella echó la cabeza atrás, mirando a algún punto desconocido en el cielo, su voz apenas denotaba un poco de nostalgia al hablar. "A veces, es tan fácil ser egoísta ... pensando en ti y sólo en ti mismo que no ves el panorama general." Tal vez tu hermano no lo ve ... "

"Eso es bastante obvio." Colin murmuró.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que cuando llegue el momento, no va a ser capaz de tomar las decisiones correctas. Eres su hermana. En este momento, él no puede entender lo importante que eres para él, pero cuando es más importante , vendrá a través de ti. Estoy segura de ello. "

Ginny la miró por un momento, sus ojos reflejan todo el dolor que ella nunca podría mostrar a los demás.

Colin estaba buscando a la chica asiática con una mirada de evaluar en su rostro. Por último, asintió con la cabeza, su cabello oscuro tirarse ne toda su frente mientras hablaba. "Usted sabe, no eres tan mala en absoluto."

Sakura se rió, el sonido de alegría genuina, verdadera. "Me alegro que lo creas", bromeó, sus ojos de esmeralda brillando alegremente.

Colin abrió la boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpido cuando un silbido corto sonó desde el interior de su bolsillo. Sacó una pequeña bola de cristal brillante, que se lleno rápidamente de humo color azul que escribe las palabras, _**transfiguraciones, biblioteca, 8:00**_. Echando un vistazo a Sakura en tono de disculpa, le dio a Ginny una pequeña sonrisa. "He quedado con Dennis en la biblioteca, la Gin. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, ¿vale?" Saludo con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia atrás, volvió a hablar, "¡Buena suerte en las audiciones!"

**"**Así que déjame ver si entendí bien, "dijo Eriol mientras caminaba lentamente con los gemelos Weasley en el interior del castillo. Se había mencionado que estaban buscando a el director, y él se había ofrecido a venir con ellos, a pesar de que todavía no les había dicho su relación con Dumbledore. "El sentido de la vida es el SPM?" Echó hacia atrás las gafas un poco y frunció el ceño en ellos."¿Y qué es el síndrome premenstrual de nuevo?"

"Bromas, las travesuras y hechizos!" Fred respondió con prontitud.

"No se lo digas a los demás sin embargo", advirtió George en un susurro.

Fred asintió con la cabeza con él. "Es un Gran secreto, el nuestro".

Estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando el sonido de pies corriendo por los pasillos hizo eco. Fred y George se encogió de hombros el uno al otro, mientras que Eriol levantó la ceja.

"Sakura!" Él exclamó, al ver a la chica de pelo castaño rojizo el redondeo de la esquina en una carrera muerta. Batas arremolinaban a su alrededor en una nube oscura y el pelo en una masa de enredos y rizos, ella patinó hasta detenerse frente a Eriol y los gemelos.

"Rápido, Eriol-kun", susurró ella a toda prisa, mirando sobre sus hombros, su acento japonés se destacó por su entusiasmo evidente. "Escóndeme!"

"Debo preguntar ¿por qué?" Eriol le preguntó, cuando se congeló como un rugido se hizo eco por todo el castillo, la congelación de los estudiantes regados por los pasillos en sus pistas.

" _Sakura!_ Tu pequeña tramposa astuta! Cuando tenga mis manos sobre ti-! _"_ La voz fue interrumpida por un accidente y un sonido aplastante, como si algo pesado se había caído un poco más.

Fred y George estaban viendo la mujer sonriendo interesadamente, mientras que Eriol estaba mirando a Sakura con un exasperado medio-reflejo. "Si me pregunto por qué mi descendiente lindo está al parecer arrrasando, alrededor del castillo por ti?"

"No, Eriol, no debería!" Ella respondió con picardía, con otra sonrisa linda. Entonces ella pareció darse cuenta, finalmente de sus compañeros, sus ojos se agrandaron cómicamente. "Oh, lo siento, no me di cuenta de ustedes allí!" Ella dijo en tono de disculpa, un poco angustiada. Ella les dio una pequeña reverencia, y luego se enderezó, con los ojos brillando con alegría. "Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto, encantada de conocerte!"

Los gemelos le sonrió, ya que imitó su postura, inclinándose un poco torpe. "Fred"

"-Y George Weasley", dijeron al mismo tiempo, "Y el placer es todo nuestro", agregaron galantemente.

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo más, cuando otro choque resonó por los pasillos, que suena mucho más cerca esta vez. "Eriol! ¡Ayuda! Shaoran va a saber dónde estoy, si uso mi propia magia!"

"Sí, bueno, francamente, Sakura-chan, yo particularmente no quieren ser asesinado en el lugar cuando Shaoran se dé cuenta de que te ayude, especialmente cuando está en uno de sus alborotos ardientes como esta vez." Eriol ajusto el borde de sus vestiduras ocasionales remilgadamente con una sonrisa de disculpa a pesar de que la diversión traviesa brillaba claramente en sus ojos azules. "Yo valoro mi existencia, ya sabes."

Sakura hizo un puchero lindamente: "Oh, tu no me ayudas en absoluto!" inmutarse cuando otro " _Sakura!_ " se gritó por Shaoran.

Los gemelos Weasley, que habían estado observando el proceso con sonrisas y caras divertidas interesados echaron un vistazo a la dirección detrás de Sakura. Los dos Niños de la luna miraron con asombro cuando sus nuevos amigos asintió con la cabeza a sí mismos y luego se volvieron hacia la gárgola aparentemente inocente de piedra de pie justo en frente de una extensión en blanco de la piedra.

"En este momento," asintió con la cabeza George con total confianza. "Si no recuerdo mal, la contraseña es _Desiderium Desside. "_ En sus palabras, la gárgola se trasladó inmediatamente al lado, aunque Sakura podría haber jurado que le dio una mirada pequeña antes de que se alejó. El muro se divide a la mitad y justo detrás de él apareció un gran pasadizo oculto de gran tamaño.

"Vamos," instó Fred. "Esto debería llegar cerca de los invernaderos. Sólo tienes que seguir las antorchas."

Sakura juntó las manos en la alegría infantil e intercambiaron sonrisas maliciosas con los gemelos. "Muchísimas gracias!" Y luego, en un impulso, les dio dos picotazos de hermandad en la mejilla, antes de que ella se fue corriendo en una ráfaga de túnicas negras por el pasillo, la pared cambio en su posición con la gárgola detrás de ella.

Los tres reanudaron a caminar de nuevo, Eriol en particular no desea permanecer en el sentido de pie de guerra de Shaoran. "Yo digo," dijo Fred de repente, "ella es muy guapa ¿no es así, Gred?"

Un tinte de color rojo en sus mejillas, George tomó la palabra: "Absolutamente Fred!" Luego miró con curiosidad a Eriol. "¿Quién es el hombre Shaoran que estaban hablando de todos modos?"

"Una persona especial para Sakura", respondió Eriol después de una pausa momentánea. "Muy _especial._ "

Fred asintió pensativo en él. "Entonces es un buen tipo con suerte".

"Sí," dijo George, no sin el menor asomo de envidia en su voz.

"Estamos aquí", anunció Eriol innecesariamente, ya que se había detenido al mismo tiempo frente a la gárgola de piedra de pie delante de la oficina de Dumbledore. Con un murmullo rápida de la contraseña, " _Skittles Sour ",_ un paso en el interior, Eriol mirando hacia delante, mirdo a su alrededor a los gemelos en la fascinación por los retratos en movimiento de directores anteriores que decoran las paredes.

"Ah, Fred y George Weasley," saludó Dumbledore, sus ojos brillaban tan brillante como nunca, ya que volvió a sentarse en su escritorio. Detrás de ellos, Eriol se había trasladado a la perca de Fawkes y fue cantando en voz baja el ave fénix, sus gafas brillando fuertemente. "¿Qué negocio tienen ustedes conmigo hoy, jóvenes Weasley, si me permiten la pregunta?"

"Ah, tenemos noticias, director de" Fred y George miró inseguro a un ajeno Eriol, quien asentía con la cabeza en Fawkes, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación más fascinante. "En realidad no es, algo publico usted ve."

"Eso está bien," dijo Dumbledore, empujando sus propios lentes de media luna en una reminiscencia de los gestos propios de Eriol. "Habla. Te lo aseguro, las paredes en estas oficinas están a salvo, en comparación con muchos otros."

"Sí, pero" Los gemelos dio a los todavía aparentemente inconscientes miradas furtivas de Eriol "-puede _que_ sea de confianza? "

Dumbledore se rió de la pregunta, sorprendiendo a los dos con su despreocupación aparente. "Mis queridos hijos, será un momento verdaderamente triste cuando ni siquiera puedes confiar en tus propios nietos, ¿no es cierto, Eriol?"

Eriol se volvió hacia él, su sonrisa extrañamente idéntica a la propia de Dumbledore. "Hai, abuelo."

Mirando atrás, Eriol sintió decepcion de que no tenia una de las cámaras de vídeo de Tomoyo para capturar las expresiones en los rostros atónitos de los gemelos.

"Es su nieto?" Fred chirriaba.

"Ni siquiera sabía que tenía un nieto!" George secundo.

"Sí, bueno, eso era comprensible." Eriol les dijo mientras levantaba una mano en señal de despedida a Fawkes como él se acercó tranquilamente al lado de Dumbledore. "Nuestra familia _tiene_ muchos secretos. "

Los gemelos Weasley sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza en eso.

Ginny se echó a reír libremente, sin mirar por encima del hombro hacia donde Ron estaba maldiciendo a ratos. En comparación con ser un buscador, que requiere reflejos y rápida velocidad, el ser un cazador fue difícil. Sin embargo, siendo una de las chicas más pequeña en su último año tenía sus ventajas, porque ella era capaz de usar su esbeltez para actuar con rapidez, por lo tanto, de anotar en varias ocasiones contra Ron, que estaba de guardia en los postes de la meta.

Desviarse bruscamente, dejó caer el quaffle, y por debajo de ella, el tercer año de Gryffindor Leticia Lang logró atrapar la pelota roja en un control con una sola mano. Asiente con la cabeza su agradecimiento, la muchacha más joven partió en dirección de los postes de la meta, la intención de anotar una vez más. Desafortunadamente para ella, sin embargo, Ron estaba jugando más en serio y logró bloquear el tiro con un barrido de la escoba de final.

Al mirar hacia abajo en busca de los otros estudiantes que se habían presentado para las pruebas, vio a Hermione mirando a ella y asintiendo con la cabeza en señal de aprobación, mientras que Harry estaba ladrando órdenes a los golpeadores, dos Gryffindors fornidos de cuarto año que ella no estaba exactamente familiarizado.

El equipo había elegido a Harry como el nuevo capitán después de que el anterior se había graduado, e incluso si Ginny no estaba contenta con su hermano y sus amigos en ese momento, ella no exactamente desaprueba la elección. Podía admitir que Harry era de hecho, uno de los jugadores de Quidditch más talentosos de su tiempo. Al verlo en el aire, ya sea él de lanzarse a una inmersión de la snitch dorada, o simplemente flotando contento, había algo en él de estar en el aire que se sentía tan bien.

"Mirad bien, Ginny!" Leticia llamó a su paso la quaffle.

Ginny solo la miró, luego a los postes de la meta, y luego a Ron, y, entornando los ojos en la concentración, se dirigió hacia los puestos de trabajo.

El juego aún no había terminado, y ella se aseguraría de que cuando se terminó, ella estaría en el lado de los ganadores.

Meiling tarareaba en voz baja mientras caminaba en el castillo. Tan fascinante como el juego de los magos había sido, no era un pasatiempo de los suyos, y había preferido vagar por el castillo todo por su cuenta. Las salas por las que estaba caminando a través estaban silenciosas y vacías hasta el momento, por lo que fue una gran sorpresa cuando miró por la ventana y vio al azar a Draco Malfoy en la cañada apartada donde lo había visto por última vez, todavía empuñando el bastón de madera que tenía dado a él por Sakura.

Dejar por un momento lo que estaba haciendo cuando ella levantó una mano para agarrar las piedras en la pared para aprovechar mientras estudiaba la persona que había llamado su atención, no podía dejar la sensación de asombro al verlo como estaba ahora, ya que nació para ser: un luchador. Tres semanas, tres semanas de práctica constante y el entrenamiento y la paciencia le había transformado en gran medida. Si hubiera podido evolucionar tanto, mejorar mucho después de sólo tres semanas, Meiling no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tan buen boxeador podría haber sido si hubiera sido objeto de toda una vida de lucha contra la forma en que ella y todos los miembros del clan Li habían sido .

Fue a través de los movimientos básicos que ella le había enseñado con rapidez, con una gracia oscura y fría que uno no podía dejar de notar y admirar. Ya se había presentado todo lo que habían enseñado en su mente brillante, la memorización y el perfeccionamiento de los movimientos para adaptarse a su propio estilo. Observando desde el estado de la hierba pisoteada bajo sus pies, y las pequeñas perlas de sudor brillando sobre su frente, que había estado trabajando duro mucho antes de que se había apoderado de él, pero él no mostró signos de agotamiento, sin detenerse nunca, sin dejar de estar en constante movimiento. -Fue hermoso. Ella podía admitir.

No es de extrañar que el arma que había sido elegido para manejar había sido la Guadaña, mortal y elegante, y hermosa, al igual que él. Por un momento, que podría desconcertar con su belleza, es el momento de calma en un sentido de admiración, en el segundo siguiente, que puede ser mortal. _Al igual que él._

Ella parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que había una pausa en sus _katas,_ y fue más que parado en el centro del lugar. Tenía la cara vuelta hacia arriba, levantó hacia la luz del sol, los ojos cerrados, y Meiling se maravilló de la paz que ella vio en él en ese mismo instante, una paz que nunca había visto antes en él. De pie, con su pelo que cae en una ola de seda en su frente, totalmente relajado, nadie podría haber pensado que él no era más que un niño normal, o tal vez, pensó con tristeza Meiling, un ángel caído. Pero entonces vio el personal que él llevó a cabo sin apretar en su mano derecha, y en los ojos de su mente, vio la celebración de la Guadaña, el arma de Salazar Slytherin que estaba destinado realmente para celebrar, y la imagen de un muchacho normal desaparecido. Pero él _era_ un ángel aún, pensó. Un ángel de la muerte.

Incluso en el calor del sol enclavado en lo alto en el cielo con las nubes, la idea la hizo estremecer.

Y como ella lo hizo, porque no entendía, _no podía entender_ los sentimientos que él trajo a ella, ella huyó, y no miro hacia atrás.

Ella nunca supo que a partir de la cañada apartada, el lugar secreto para todos excepto para él y para ella, él la vio marcharse.

Eriol no pudo evitar la preocupación que nublaba sus ojos mientras veía a su abuelo leyendo la carta codificada que Fred y George le habían entregado. Por lo que se había reunido, y por lo que le habían dicho, los dos eran miembros de la resistencia secreta que Dumbledore está desplazando en contra del Señor Oscuro, la llamada Orden del Fénix. Y a partir de la expresión que se encuentra actualmente en el director de la cara de Hogwarts, la noticia no había sido buena.

"¿Qué es?" Le preguntó, suavemente, en voz baja.

Cuando Dumbledore levantó los ojos a su nieto, el brillo había desaparecido, reemplazado por un cansancio profundo, profundo, que no fue una provocada por la edad o el agotamiento. "Al parecer, el Señor Oscuro se ha convertido en negrita y con más confianza en sus ataques." Tomando la vara que Eriol le entregó en silencio, lo agitó en el aire, y poco a poco, varios puntos multicolores comenzaron a aparecer en el aire. Eriol sabía que él había realizado un encanto de asignación y no se pensó en la escuela, y Fred y George estaban mirando el mapa en el interés abierto.

Dumbledore asomó en el aire con su varita, y un brillante punto rojo apareció en la punta, flotando perezosamente y avanzar hacia un área determinada en el mapa. Otro pinchazo, y otro, y luego otro, y que veían en los mapas cuatro puntos brillantes, claramente visible en contra de toda la plata al otro y líneas doradas."Los puntos rojos que se ven son los lugares donde ha atacado".

George se acercó al mapa, con el ceño fruncido en la concentración. "Son totalmente al azar. ¿Qué? ¿Es Usted-sabes-quien acaba de atacar a todas las comunidades de la magia con que se encuentra?"

Pero Eriol sabía que no era así. Él se acercó al mapa y, entrecerrando los ojos mientras estudiaba los puntos rojos que brillan intensamente. Luego, lentamente, dijo: "No es al azar."

Fred miró boquiabierta. "No es?"

Poco a poco, señaló con el dedo a los cuatro puntos, y luego, a la ligera, se remonta a un círculo grande, de oro en su centro. Como volvió a mirar a los tres ocupantes de la habitación, manteniendo el dedo en el círculo de oro, miró a su abuelo para su confirmación, y la encontró en los ojos sombríos que se encontraron. Los gemelos palideció, ya que también vio lo que Dumbledore y Eriol se había dado cuenta.

Descorazonado, Eriol miró una vez más en los puntos brillantes delante de él, y lo hizo con toda seriedad cuando habló, la sala totalmente en silencio, sus palabras resuenan en el gran espacio. "Él se dirige aquí", dijo. " _Se dirige a Hogwarts "._

Harry estaba caminando con Ron y Hermione en su camino fuera del castillo a los invernaderos para su clase de Herbología, con Ron y Hermione discutiendo en voz alta. Al parecer, Crookshanks había intentado comer Pigwidgeon, la lechuza de Ron enano, _una vez más._ Estaba escuchando a medias, pensando en la clase de defensa personal con Sakura el fin de semana. Había prometido que estaban listos para pasar a la formación mágica, por lo que Harry estaba contento, ya que estaba muy cansado de tratar de encontrar las aulas no utilizadas para la práctica con el personal que Sakura le había prestado en lugar de su espada. Estaban a punto de salir de las puertas delanteras, cuando una tos femenina provenían de detrás de ellos, señalando su atención.

Girando lentamente, estaba bastante sorprendido de ver una ruborizada Cho Chang de pie detrás de ellos y mirando a Harry, acompañada de una manada de hembras riendo Ravenclaw.

"Oh, Harry?" Comenzó vacilante. "Me preguntaba ... ¿podría hablar contigo un momento?" Luego, mirando a Ron y Hermione, " _a solas? "_

Un par de años atras, Harry se habría ruborizado sin control y tartamudiado como un tonto. Ahora, él se limitó a levantar una ceja, y luego miró a sus amigos, que se encogió de hombros hacia él.

"Bueno, supongo que sólo tendremos que encontrarnos con usted en el invernadero, está bien Harry?" Hermione dijo finalmente, mientras que Ron movió las cejas de él a sus espaldas.

Asiente con la cabeza, Harry llevó a Cho a la esquina de la Gran Sala, a bastante distancia de sus amigos.

Cho miró torpemente, girando un mechón de su cabello brillante y con un dedo en un gesto nervioso. "Sé que no hemos sido tan... _cercanos ",_ dijo, ruborizándose aún más, "... desde entonces, desde que Cedric". Terminó en un torrente de palabras. "Él era una persona importante para mí, ya ves, y es tan difícil incluso decir su nombre, ahora que se ha _ido!_ "

Harry estaba asintiendo con la cabeza con simpatía sus palabras. Cedric no había sido una mala persona, de hecho, él no se merecía morir a manos de un comedor de la muerte. Sin embargo, era mucho más preocupado por Cho, ya que ella parecía a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento, y Harry no estaba seguro si podía hacer frente a una mujer llorando en este momento.

Afortunadamente, sin embargo, parecía que finalmente conseguir un asimiento de ella, sollozando tristemente detrás de un pañuelo de encaje que ella pescó de su mochila. "Pero tengo que seguir adelante", dijo con valentía. "Cedric hubiera querido eso para mí. Él era tan agradable, ya sabes."

Harry asintió con la cabeza otra vez, preguntándose de dónde la conversación, si se puede llamar así, ya que no había hablado exactamente una sola palabra, sin embargo.

La Ravenclaw de séptimo año parecía tener sus gestos como un asentimiento, porque ella aplaudió encantada, todavía un poco de rojo en la cara. "Oh, estoy tan contenta de que entiendes! Y yo tenía la esperanza-la esperanza de que ..."

Harry asintió con la cabeza alentador.

Si es posible, ella se volvió más rojo que antes. "Yo estaba esperando, así, que podríamos, ya sabes, estar tan cerca como antes otra vez. Al igual que en algo más que amigos ".

Harry se ahogó.

"Vamos de nuevo?" Él farfulló una vez que fue capaz de hablar.

Cho, a pesar de la elegancia que ser un Ravenclaw significado, era totalmente ajeno a su shock. "Me enteré de que yo realmente, _realmente_ te gusto, Harry, "dijo seriamente," Y que yo realmente te gusto, ¿verdad? Y mis amigos me han dicho que este es el primer paso para seguir adelante. ¿Y qué? " Ella dijo con descaro, mirando muy lejos de la mujer con lágrimas en los ojos que había sido antes.

"Cangebactouondat?" Él murmuró.

"¿Perdón?" Ella frunció el ceño con perplejidad.

"Lo siento". Se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo. "¿Puedo volver a usted en eso?"

"Oh." Cho dijo, un aspecto muy puesto de salida. "¿Pero por qué?"

"Justo vamos a hablar acerca de esto en otro momento, ¿vale?" Sin darle oportunidad de responder, salió corriendo a la puerta, corriendo con los pies planos, hasta que fue apoyada de espaldas en el tronco de un árbol grande.

Mirando al cielo, gimió en la miseria, _"¿Por qué yo?"_ y luego procedió a golpear su cabeza en repetidas ocasiones en el tronco.

Los estudiantes que pasan le dispararon miradas furtivas, asegurándose de que caminar un largo, largo camino lejos del adolecente enloquecido de futuro que se golpea la cabeza en el árbol de aspecto inocente.

Ron, Hermione quien había enviado a buscar a Harry, finalmente se acercó a él, dándole golpecitos en el hombro con nerviosismo. "Ehh ... compañero? ¿Estás bien?"

_Bonk._

Si fue la mayor derrota que Ravenclaw ha tenido en años ... y Gryffindor no podía estar más feliz. Michael Corner era el nuevo capitán del equipo, y no había olvidado por completo cómo había hablado mal de Sakura y Shaoran. Parecía como si los leones se habían acostumbrado bastante bien a los dos asiáticos, sobre todo Ginny, que se veía dando vueltas con Sakura y Colin mucho, y ella había descargado su ira en contra de Michael en el campo de Quidditch. El hecho de que él era su ex novio y que habían tenido una terrible ruptura era más que una ventaja añadida. Con todo, los cazadores de Gryffindor había derrotado los Ravenclaw sólidamente, y Harry se había borrado de la cancha con la cara de Cho, que parecía mucho más ocupada con el envío de Harry mira lunares durante todo el juego.

Lo que una bruja ...

Eriol cambiado en lo alto de su asiento entre una de las frondosas ramas del árbol de sombra gigantesca del lago, echó atrás la cabeza para estudiar el dosel verde de las hojas por encima de él con un tipo de interés individual. Uso de una cantidad escasa de magia, él agitó una mano sobre la bolsa de aire justo al lado de la rama en que estaba sentado, y dejó el libro que había sido previamente absorbido, y se quedó allí flotando en la pequeña bolsa de aire que él controlaba.

Normalmente, la lectura era su vicio personal, ya que estaba en el mundo de la ficción y las palabras en la que a veces escapaban cuando las presiones del mundo real resultó ser demasiado. Ahora bien, incluso Ernest Hemingway _Por quién doblan las campanas_ no estaba trabajando su magia, y estaba demostrando ser una distracción lamentable.

No era exactamente la culpa del libro. La preocupación había sido regañar a su mente constantemente y que había sido molestamente obvio, más o menos Meiling dijo que había, y Sakura había insistido, finalmente, que se tome un día para sí mismo para disfrutar en sus ratos de ocio, un día sin que las preocupaciones e inquietudes que surgieron con su curso de resistencia contra el Señor Oscuro y sus secuaces.

_Voldemort._ Su labio inferior curvado en señal de desagrado, incluso como el nombre le vino a la mente. El Alma buena de Sakura le había-e influyó en todos ellos, tanto que cada vez que se encontraron con un enemigo, que no podía dejar de tratar de entender primero la razón detrás de lo que cada persona hizo mal.

Eso tal vez algo o alguien les había obligado a hacer las cosas malas que han cometido. Era casi un acto reflejo para tratar de ponerse en los zapatos de la persona y tratar de entender, tratar de hacer _eso?_

Pero era diferente con el Señor Oscuro. Sus motivos eran puramente malvados, sus razones torcidas, era un hipócrita, porque deseaba para purgar el mundo de la muggle nacidos y las personas no mágicas, mientras que él mismo tenía un parentesco mitad y mitad. Inteligente, sin embargo, admitió Eriol. La predicación de ese propósito, de ese deseo, se las había arreglado para conseguir el apoyo de las familias de magos poderosos e influyentes que estuvo de acuerdo increíblemente con la creencia radical de librar al mundo con lo que ellos llaman 'mugre indigno ".

_Al igual que los Malfoy,_ pensó. Si bien no eran exactamente de la familia que más le gustaba en el mundo mágico, nadie puede negar la increíble cantidad de influencia de los miembros de esa familia ejercía entre sus pares. Estaba aliviado de que mientras que el Malfoy mayor, el llamado Lucio, parecía empeñado en asegurar el éxito de Voldemort, el más joven Draco era por lo menos un poco más receptiva a la influencia de Sakura, y que lejos de su padre, él era realmente muy capaz de pensar por sí mismo. Eriol estaba seguro de que algo había pasado que había desilusionado a Draco de su padre, y mientras que estaba triste de ver la animosidad que hervía detrás de los ojos del joven Malfoy contra su familia, fue poco a poco alejado del lado oscuro. Y mientras que él era sólo uno entre un mar de niños que todavía Slytherin puesto del lado de la oscuridad, el joven mago no subestima la cantidad de influencia que Draco tenía en sus compañeros.

Él sabía que la mayoría de los estudiantes de las otras casas que se cree que la única razón por la casa de Slytherin seguido la regla de Draco como su príncipe era porque no tenía suficiente dinero para comprar todos ellos fuera, y porque su padre era conocido por estar en el círculo íntimo del Señor Oscuro . Se habían olvidado, obviamente, la razón por la que los estudiantes se clasifican en Slytherin. Estos fueron colocados en esa casa, no porque fueran malos, o eran gente horrible. Ellos fueron colocados allí porque aspiraban por el poder, estaban dispuestos a hacer casi cualquier cosa para lograrlo. Y Draco Malfoy, cuando lo miró con claridad, que manifiesta el poder suficiente para cautivar.

Harry estaba empezando a entender eso, y si estaba en lo cierto, los dos adversarios tenía una especie de respeto a regañadientes, forzado por los demás. El más joven Weasley masculino, Ron, aún no había modo de ver, como lo hizo el sexto año de Gryffindor mujer Prefecto Hermione Granger. Pero lo hará.

Sonrió cuando un pequeño pájaro revoloteaba a él, para posarse delicadamente en su hombro, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y el ave, probablemente lo sabía, ya que dieron a la fuga una vez más, sin mirar atrás de él. _Voldemort no es todo lo que me preocupa,_ pensó torvamente. Si bien es actualmente el problema más apremiante, la amenaza más importante, que no podía despedir a los breves destellos de energía oscura que había comenzado a sentir los últimos tiempos.

Sakura y Shaoran lo sentían demasiado, a juzgar por el nerviosismo en los ojos de Sakura y el conjunto de tensión en los hombros del joven guerrero chino. Y no pudo explicar por qué cada vez que se sentía que el flash de la energía oscura, su visión se oscurecería, ... como solía suceder cuando se acordaba de uno de sus recuerdos

_Oh, espera,_ Eriol pensaba con sarcasmo. _No es exactamente mi memoria, después de todo._

Clow Reed, se dijo, los ojos de su mente al ver la cara sonriente de uno de los hombres más poderosos mágicamente que ha caminado sobre la tierra. Recuerdos de Clow lo habían ayudado una y otra vez, en tiempos que no estaba seguro de las cosas que enfrentó. Pero tener los recuerdos de otro hombre, aunque útil, era sólo un recordatorio constante de lo que realmente era: una reencarnación.

Era una mierda. El hecho de ser la reencarnación aspirado. Mayormente. Tenía el respeto de mucha gente, tanto los Mágicas y no mágicas, porque sabía que en su vida anterior, que había sido de gran alcance Vieron a Clow en él, vio el gran hechicero, y no hizo caso al chico que era realmente él. Todo lo que hizo, todo lo que dijo, era como si ellos pensaban que era Clow quien hablaba, y no Eriol Hiiragizawa, como si no existiera. Y una mierda.

En cierto modo, envidiaba a Clow. Potente, famoso e influyente, intocable. Tenía casi todo el mundo todo lo que jamás podría realmente quieren. Cuando él había muerto, había sido enlutó mucho. Por un momento, Eriol se preguntó si la gente, además de sus amigos, es decir, lo llorarian porque era _Eriol Hiiragizawa_ y no porque él era la reencarnación de Clow Reed.

Se preguntó, y por un momento, le dolía tanto que su corazón ardía, latía con fuerza contra su pecho. Y miró hacia abajo, la furia en sus ojos, la ira chispas, crepitación salvajemente y sin control durante un segundo ...

Y vio a Tomoyo sentada debajo de su árbol, leyendo tranquilamente.

Se desinfla, y sintió su ira dejar en un largo suspiro, sintió que su alma calmada mientras miraba con cariño a la persona que se preocupaba por la mayoría. Se podría incluso ir tan lejos como para decir que aquel a quien _amaba_ mucho, pero sería difícil para los dos, así que lo dejo así. Pero al verla, verla tan tranquila, tan hermosa, en un mundo que había celebrado con anterioridad ninguna alegría para él ... le hizo sonreír.

Porque sabía que, si bien sólo puede ser una reencarnación, mientras que él no era tan fuerte como su hechicero encarnado, y mientras que él sabía que tan pocos lo vio por la persona que en verdad era, que tenía algo que muy pocos tenían, que incluso Clow no habia tenido.

_Amor._

Él lo susurró en el aire, y el viento lo susurró a su vez, llevarlo lejos, muy lejos en los lugares en los que la voz humana no podría alcanzar, haciéndose eco de nuevo en unos cientos de miles de melodías susurradas.

Seguía escuchando el canto del viento cuando Tomoyo levantó la vista y lo vio. Nada más que un breve encuentro de miradas, nada más que una mirada, de verdad. Pero en ese breve instante en que sus miradas se habían encontrado, había visto todo el amor en el mundo que brilla en sus bellos ojos, y él fue bendecido.

_Amor._

El sonido de las risas resonaron en las mazmorras viscosas, que suena un poco fuera de lugar con las paredes recubiertas de polvo y el pasillo húmedo. Como dos individuos vuelta a la esquina, caminando a un ritmo pausado, una con túnicas negras, el otro con un manto esmeralda, sencillo pero elegante en verde, el sonido de una voz totalmente segura de sí mismo deslizándose por el camino de piedra como la miel.

"Tenemos a los fantasmas, las situaciones disfuncionales anuales de muerte y desastre, y el estudiante ocasional sobre pisando fuerte en un ataque", dijo Blaise, mientras paseaba por el pasillo, Meiling a su lado. "Lo que no te que gusta de Hogwarts?"

Meiling se rió, y el sonido era tan fresco como los huevos de sapo recién ordenados que Snape guardaba en sus armarios. "Cuando lo pones de esa manera, sí, Hogwarts **es** todo! "

Blaise se echó a reír también, casualmente deslizando un brazo sobre los hombros de la niña mientras él la dirigió en otra dirección. No hubo nada romántico acerca de la acción, por lo menos, para los dos. Fue un gesto que era completamente platónico, entre conocidos casuales, tal vez amigos, y Meiling sabía que si Blas pensó que estaba esperando que no era más que el gesto, no lo habría hecho. La suya era una relación casual, una camaradería que fue suficiente para satisfacer a ambos.

"Sin embargo, aunque tengo que admitir, Hogwarts no es tan malo. Sin todas esas cosas, ¿por qué, Hogwarts no sería más como una escuela normal!" En realidad se estremeció ante la idea.

"Con la magia, por supuesto." Meilin le recordó.

"Ese fue un hecho", dijo el Slytherin, descartando la idea con un gesto casual de su mano.

Meiling estaba a punto de responder a eso, cuando un sonido ligero vino del sexto año del bolsillo, y él la llevó a un alto como él extrajo un reloj de bolsillo de su dentro de los pliegues de su túnica, su cadena de oro tintineo alegre al chocar la cara del reloj. Mirando con curiosidad sobre el hombro del Slytherin, Meiling vislumbro las palabras de _Zabini, conseguir su culo en la sala común ahora! '_antes de que sonó de nuevo y le mostró la hora y la fecha del día.

Blaise dejó escapar un suspiro irritado, antes de que se guardó el reloj otra vez, y luego miró a Meiling con incertidumbre.

La niña comprendió de inmediato la mirada, y ella se apartó con un gesto. "No se preocupe al respecto, Blaise. Estoy segura de que lo que quería mostrarme permanecerá allí hasta más tarde, ¿verdad? Te veré mañana, ¿de acuerdo?" Ella comenzó a darse la vuelta, a punto de regresar a la residencia que compartía con Sakura y Tomoyo, cuando una mano en el hombro la detuvo. "¿Sí?"

"¿Quieres venir conmigo?"

Meiling se le quedó mirando. "Te vas a la sala común de Slytherin, ¿verdad?" En el guiño de Blas, ella le lanzó una mirada. "Por favor", dijo mordaz. "Voy a ser hechizada en el acto allí".

"¿Por qué no?" Blaise dijo con insistencia. "Tú no eres de ninguna de las otras casas, y estás conmigo. Si eso no es razón suficiente para que te acepten, pues bien, estoy sobreestimando mi influencia sobre mi casa."

Cuando dijo eso, Meiling estaba segura de que Blaise era realmente grave. Cuando habló de su influencia sobre su casa, no se jactaba de cualquier cosa. De hecho, se estaba subestimando. Ella era muy consciente de que la única razón por la que ella fue una de las pocas personas, incluyendo a Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, a quien los Slytherins no pasar un mal rato fue porque el Slytherin de cabello oscuro había estado rondando con ella mucho, dándole su sello de aprobación, y la garantía de que iba a ser tolerada y respetada, si no se acepta, por los demás miembros de la Casa Slytherin.

"Por supuesto, si eres demasiado miedo de venir ..."

Meiling temblo indignada. Si hay una palabra que pueda describir Blaise Zabini, era _perspicaz._ Había recogido de inmediato por el hecho de que la niña china odiaba ser acusada de que tenía miedo de algo, y nunca fue alguien de retroceder a un desafío. Con una mirada de indignación pura, Meiling lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia la dirección de las mazmorras de Slytherin, murmurando todo el camino a sí misma acerca de los Slytherins manipuladoras y maliciosas, mientras que Blaise ocultó cuidadosamente su sonrisa mientras seguía a su estela .

Draco Malfoy no era feliz. No, él era sin lugar a dudas, irremediablemente aburrido. Y él era de la creencia de que cuando él no era feliz, todo el mundo no debe ser feliz. De ahí la razón de su ceño fruncido, como casualmente cepillado algo de pelusa inexistente de sus ropas, que habían sido encantadas para repeler el frío de la Sala de estar húmedo de la Casa Slytherin.

Echó una mirada desapasionada como uno de sus compañeros de clase se fue patinando pasado en el culo, antes de estrellarse a un alto en la mesa de mármol en la esquina. Desde el físico su compañero de piso era todos los músculos, era comprensible que más preocupados por el destino de la tabla de inocente, y echó una rápida mirada para asegurarse de que todavía tenía sus cuatro patas necesarias. Aseguró que aún estaba en pie, aunque en las piernas ligeramente temblorosas, una vez más volvió su mirada en el duelo por debajo de él que era la escalada violenta a un máximo de todos los tiempos, los combatientes alimentados por los abucheos y vítores de la molienda de Slytherin en torno a las líneas laterales .

La mayoría de los Slytherins estaban presentes, por que si había una cosa que se valora en su casa que no sea la pureza de su linaje, era el poder. Y en los juegos de poder que tenían semanales, que se desbordó.

Levantó una ceja Geoff Renault, una de tercer año que había disparado un encanto impresionante particularmente potente a su oponente, que con éxito logró evadir el tiro. _Lástima,_ pensó Draco. Hubiera sido bonito ver a un tercer año poner a Malcolm Baddock, el Slytherin otra parte, en su lugar. El Slytherin otra había crecido más ambicioso en la tarde, y mientras Malfoy reinaba indiscutido como el Príncipe no oficial de Slytherin, todavía había algunos demasiado ambiciosos, y sí, la gente un poco tonta que tratan de derrocarlo.

Extendiendo su mano derecha en frente de él cuando casualmente inspeccionó sus uñas, **(**que eran cortas y limpias, por supuesto, pensó, no como los de ese bárbaro Weasley. Un Malfoy siempre está perfectamente arreglado, después de todo**)**, que sin hacer nada se preguntó qué su Jefe de la Cámara de Representantes han dicho que había descubierto acerca de los duelos y los retos semanales que era tradición en la Casa Slytherin. Podía imaginar Snape entrar en la apoplejía cercano si se enteraba, pero, pensó con pesar, que era un riesgo que tenía que tomar.

Habían sido cuidadoso, por supuesto. Los prefectos de Slytherin había arreglado todos los duelos semanales en las noches cuando tenían la certeza de que Snape estaría ocupado. La vida de Slytherin era muy eficiente, y el rumor de que se dejó caer en el goteo de los chismes de Hogwarts sería una noticia común en la Sala de estar dentro de una hora. Y estaban muy bien cuidados, de manera sorprendente, lanzando un hechizo de fuga de todos los muebles en la parte más baja de la sala común, sala de estar, el que estuvo más popularmente conocido como el Pozo de los estudiantes.

La mayor parte de sus compañeros de casa estaban ocupados viendo la lucha actual, en el que Geoff había ganado la partida, de modo que cuando la puerta se abrió, Draco fue el primero en ver la llegada de su compañero de piso con la niña china.

Frunciendo el ceño con ira conmocionado, inconscientemente enderezó su columna vertebral, mientras esperaba a Blas de pie delante de él, antes de soltar en un susurro mortal ", ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Zabini?"

"Mi negocio es mi propio Draco," dijo el otro chico con frialdad.

Eran opuestos totales, Meiling pensaba. Blaise, moreno y apuesto, con su piel aceitunada y ojos oscuros, era una persona nacida de fantasías oscuras de una niña, mientras que Draco era casi ártico en su aspecto. Todo en él era de hielo, pensó. Blaise le había dicho que Malfoy había sido un imbécil insufrible, inmaduros durante los últimos cinco años, pero no había evidencia de que el 'Prat' de la persona fría de pie delante de ella. En pocas palabras, Meiling se preguntó qué había pasado para cambiar el Slytherin helada tanto.

No fue una sorpresa cuando Crabbe y Goyle apareció a cada lado de Draco, con los puños en ramos y listos para pelear. "Nosotros nos encargaremos de 'el, Draco," murmuró que, flexionando sus bíceps intimidante, mientras que Blas se mantuvo al margen e impasible.

"Yo me ocuparé de ello." Draco contradice, sin escatimar un segundo para echar un vistazo a la pluma agarró entre los dedos regordetes de Goyle. "No has terminado tu tarea de encantos, sin embargo, ¿no es? Copia de la mía, está en mi cama. Yo me encargaré de ello."

Los dos gorilas asintió con la cabeza y la pesadez de distancia, pero no sin antes murmurar un nivel bajo de 'gracias' en la espalda de Malfoy.

Él se volvió contra ellos una vez más. "Se convierte en mi negocio al abrir nuestra casa a los extranjeros", siseó Draco. "Esta casa tiene demasiados secretos, o ha sido totalmente cegado por la suciedad impura como _ella! "_

Meiling se molestó con el insulto, y no pudo resistir la tentación de responder con vehemencia. "Mi linaje es tan puro como el suyo! Más, incluso, no es que importe."

"Yo nunca haría nada que pudiera hacer daño a Slytherin deliberadamente, Draco, tú lo sabes." Blaise le recordaba en voz baja, aunque por el endurecimiento de la mandíbula de Draco, Meiling no estaba muy seguro si iba a escuchar. "Yo la traje aquí, Ella es mi responsabilidad Ella no hablara ni una palabra de lo que va a ver aquí.". Luego se volvió a Meiling, y sus rasgos se ablandaron un momento de preocupación. "Estoy en lo cierto?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza hacia él.

Los dos se volvieron a Draco, esperando su reacción, y parecía como si toda la sala contuvo el aliento mientras esperaban. Pero cuando la tensión de los hombros de Draco se relajó, y él se encogió de hombros como si fuera a archivar el asunto por completo, estableciéndose una vez más en la variedad de suaves alfombras y almohadas que había estado descansando sobre la Cámara dio a conocer su aliento colectivo.

Habían estado hablando en voz baja, y que estaban muy lejos de la mayoría de los otros estudiantes que nadie pudo haber escuchado el intercambio, pero Meiling podía ver las caras de los estudiantes ávidos y expresiones absortas que había sido elaborado en el choque aun sin moverse de sus posiciones. Ambos Slytherin, Draco Malfoy y Zabini Blaise, poseían presencias dominantes, sino que simplemente tenían que entrar en una habitación y los ojos les siguen. Incluso ella, un espectador extranjero, había conseguido una emoción casi física verlos enfrentarse así, ¿qué más para los Slytherins que trataron a los dos como dioses?

Pero, al parecer, un enfrentamiento se había evitado. Estudió a Malfoy, que estaba descansando, una vez más perezosamente en los pasos elevados que se sentó, observando la lucha que se mantuvo por debajo de ellos. Blaise se había alejado hacia la mesa baja situado en la esquina de la habitación, donde había un surtido de aperitivos establecido, y por lo tanto era libre para observar la otra de sexto año de Slytherin. Con la corbata deshecha, y su postura casual, a primera vista, cualquiera hubiera dicho que estaba relajado y el contenido completo. En una segunda mirada, sin embargo, habría visto el gesto pequeño que echó a perder su frente, y ellos se han preguntado qué estaba pensando.

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba furioso pensando en lo que le había hecho perder los estribos de esa manera. Había sido ligeramente molesto por la forma en que Blaise había traído una persona ajena a los calabozos, pero el brazo de propiedad que el Slytherin morena tenía alrededor de los hombros de la muchacha china le había hecho ver el rojo por un momento. ¿Qué era un enigma total, ya que le importa un bledo la chica. Sólo la vio cuando ella le ayudó con la práctica, y que un momento en el que le había llamado la atención como lo habia estado observando lo desconcertó por un momento, pero lo había despedido con bastante facilidad.

Por otra parte, Blas fue uno de los pocos Slytherins que en realidad podía tolerar y dar un gran respeto. Sabía que el único hijo de la Cámara de Zabini tenía suficiente poder y astucia para convertirse en su principal rival en la casa de Slytherin, no como Malcolm Baddock que era toda la charla y el aire caliente, pero Blaise nunca lo había desafiado, abiertamente o en la espalda. Él no tenía miedo de Draco, pero el correo era alguien que estaba contento de mezclarse con las sombras de las mazmorras. Él ocupó el tercer lugar en su año, justo después de Granger, que fue el libro inteligente, y él mismo, Draco, que era elegante de la calle. Perder los estribos de esa manera, pensó, era imperdonable. ¿Por qué, había dado casi a todas las mujeres boquiabiertos Slytherin primer año un espectáculo!

Ella lo estaba mirando otra vez ... El cosquilleo leve en la parte posterior de su cuello le advirtió de los ojos rojos como el rubí que lo estudió cuidadosamente, y se resistió a la tentación de dar la vuelta y cumplir con la mirada de frente. Cuando Blaise llegó caminando hacia atrás, haciendo poco caso de un par de Slytherin curvas con la intención de seducirlo, él miró hacia arriba, aprovechando la oportunidad para distraerse de la mirada inquietante del extranjero exótico.

"Zabini," dijo.

El otro muchacho respondió con una inclinación de cabeza, bebiendo una copa de cristal llena de un líquido de color ámbar remolino, cerveza de mantequilla que había sido enriquecida generosamente con vino. "Draco".

Lanzó una tarjeta en el estudiante la calma, que la cogió hábilmente entre dos dedos. "He sido cuestionada?" Una lenta sonrisa, complacido parpadeó en su rostro por un momento. "¿Quién es el tonto de mala suerte?"

Draco sonrió maliciosamente, y era prueba de que todo estaba bien, una vez más entre los dos. "¿Por qué no lo lee y vea."

Se encogió de hombros, Blaise examinó la pequeña tarjeta rectangular, el símbolo de una serpiente de Slytherin que gira alrededor de los bordes, deslizándose como si estuviera vivo. "Magnus LaRue". Las comisuras de los labios apretados, y Meiling, incluso, de pie, como estaba en las sombras, no te lo pierdas.

"¿Quién es?" Ella preguntó con curiosidad cuando Blaise le entregó la tarjeta para su inspección.

Hubo un silencio contemplativo antes de Blaise respondió. "Él es un conocido mío ...".

"Un conocido". Meiling repite, obviamente, no creyendo su respuesta, pero era demasiado educada para decirlo.

Él le sonrió, ofreciendo la copa de vino que sostenía en una mano, que ella aceptó con un gesto agradecido. "Sí, un conocido". Luego sonrió lentamente, cruelmente, y Meiling vio un atisbo de la Slytherin en él. "Uno que voy a tener el placer de enviar". Se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo con un suspiro descuidado, "Lástima que no puedo hacer el daño de larga duración."

Draco se encogió de hombros con él perezosamente. "Tenemos todo lo que podamos." Entonces él asintió con la cabeza hacia la Gruta, donde un hombre alto con pelo rubio sucio y por encima de la media miradas estaba esperando. "Hazlo sangrar."

"Con mucho gusto." Bajó por las escaleras, no sin una ligera inclinación a Meiling, y una inclinación de cabeza a Draco, sacando su varita con una confianza tranquila que era tan natural para él.

"Él está enojado ..." Meiling musitó para sus adentros.

"Él tiene razón de estarlo", respondió Draco antes de que pudiera detenerse. Ante la mirada inquisitiva de Meiling, continuó, pensando que ya había hablado, y podría continuar así. "Él es el hijo de la más larga, el rival más formidable de la Cámara de Zabini. Siempre haciendo problemas por Blaise ... no es que Blas se desquite. LaRue está por debajo de él." Dijo sarcásticamente, dejando en claro que él no tenía una alta opinión de su rival Blas. Meiling se preguntó si eso significaba que se alineó con Blaise, o que simplemente no le gustaba Magnus.

Miró hacia abajo en el foso, y se sorprendió al ver que todos los espectadores estaban en un tenue silencio. Casi parecía a los lobos que merodeaban en torno a dos animales que estén peleando, esperando a ver quién iba a caer, para ver a quién iban a aplaudir y los que se humillan. En sus rostros era un afán casi sediento de sangre para una buena pelea, y sacó su capa con más fuerza sobre los hombros, sin darse cuenta de los ojos de plata que vieron su espalda.

Ella se estremeció de nuevo, y estaba pensando en volver a su residencia para obtener una capa más caliente, cuando una ráfaga de paño negro golpeó su hombro. Se dio la vuelta, obviamente, de la opinión de que estaba siendo atacada, pero se detuvo cuando lo único que vio fue a Draco viendo la lucha que estallaría poco por debajo de ellos con soltura, sólo desmentida por la rigidez de la columna vertebral. "Usted debería haber llevado algo más cálido", escupió a cabo, sin mirarla.

Era su manto! Meiling casi sonrió como ella misma envuelta en el terciopelo negro de su manto, palpando el broche de plata inteligente en la garganta."Gracias".

Él no respondió.

Más abajo, Blaise había puesto un pie dentro de la fosa, y hubo un suspiro colectivo de indignación escandalizada cuando Magnus de inmediato disparó un enlace de cuerpo entero a él, no esperar a que el árbitro diera inicio al partido. Afortunadamente, Blaise estaba listo, porque conjuró un hechizo Escudo de inmediato, que rechazó con éxito la maldición.

Una lluvia de chispas de plata anunciaron el ataque de Zabini, pero LaRue salió de la vía de la hexagonal, y chocó contra un desafortunado séptimo año que se despegó de sus pies. Antes de que Magnus podía ponerse en pie, Blaise había disparado otra maldición, y esta vez, logró rozar el lado de la cara de su oponente, donde una línea roja apareció, goteando sangre.

Continuó así durante algún tiempo, y después de cinco minutos, LaRue era una masa de cortes y contusiones, mientras que Blas salió ileso y compuesto.

Pero eso fue cuando sucedió.

Una conmoción estalló entre los espectadores. Al parecer, Malcolm Baddock, que había perdido ante Geoff, se había puesto en marcha en el tercer año con la intención de golpear la cabeza del Slytherin otra en el suelo. Con sus lesiones, sin embargo, no tuvo buena puntería, y se estrelló con una chica de Slytherin sorprendida de segundo año, la misma chica, Meiling reconocido, que la había fulminado con la mirada durante la noche en que había conocido a Blaise. La niña no estaba preparada para el golpe, y ella caía en el pozo, justo en medio de Blaise, que estaba un poco sorprendido por la interrupción, y Magnus, que no le importaba.

Al ver la oportunidad de dar rienda suelta a su ira contra un inocente, murmuró una maldición en voz baja, y una lluvia de chispas de color rojo-naranja estalló desde la punta de su varita, en dirección a la niña petrificada, que estaba demasiado aterrada para coger su propia varita. Blaise sabía que era demasiado tarde para realizar un Encantamiento Escudo, y, en cambio, se aferró a los hombros de la muchacha con dureza y la sacó del camino.

La expresión furiosa en la cara de Blas como él la rechazó fue suficiente para descartar cualquier rumor de que podría haber dicho que lo que hizo fue a causa de las ideas románticas, pero toda la casa quedó sin aliento, _otra vez,_ cuando la explosión le golpeó con toda su fuerza en su antebrazo izquierdo. Allí estaba la grieta demoledor, contundente de los huesos, y el grito de dolor de Blaise hizo que Draco perno a sus pies y Meiling levantar las manos a la boca con horror.

Una expresión de triunfo fue en la cara de LaRue, pero no veía la expresión asesina de los otros Slytherins detrás de él, ya que hizo un movimiento para avanzar hacia él. Pero, al parecer, Blaise había tenido suficiente. Con una expresión atronadora en su rostro y los ojos endurecidos, levantó su varita, y, haciendo caso omiso de miradas de pánico de su rival, le gritó: " _Desmaius! "_

Fue magnífico, y un buen montón de gente aplaudió cuando Magnus se estrelló contra la pared de enfrente, sin aliento y con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Mientras tanto, la multitud se apartó como Draco barrido majestuosamente por las estrellas, se dirigió hacia Blaise, mientras que Meiling siguio su estela, su expresión vengativa como le fulminó con la mirada a Magnus.

Blaise se había reducido a una posición sentada en la fosa, y Draco se arrodilló junto a él para inspeccionar los daños, entrecerrando los ojos en el gran trozo de piel que se vuelve de un tono macabro de color púrpura-negro. La cara era inexpresiva en Zabini, su rostro de granito duro, pero era evidente el dolor por la forma en que estaba respirando con dificultad, como los otros Slytherins se agolpaban a su alrededor. No se mostraba preocupación en sus rostros; Slytherin no eran suaves. Pero fue una muestra de solidaridad, ya que se quedó en torno a su compañero de piso sin decir una palabra.

"Tienes que ir a la enfermería," Draco le informó.

La otra respuesta fue una risa baja y ronca. "No seas idiota, Draco. No voy a arriesgar nuestra casa sólo por eso. Si Snape y Dumbledore se enteran ..." Las palabras resonaron en el silencio ominoso.

"Tu brazo está roto". El Slytherin helada le comunicó con franqueza. "Tendremos que hacer una historia a Madame Pomfrey. Yo me ocuparé de éllo." Sin embargo, el surco en la frente desmentido que no sería tan fácil.

Murmullos y susurros eran cambiados por los espectadores, saltando de muro de piedra de la pared de piedra, y muy pocos estudiantes lanzaban miradas malévolas Magnus que él volvió desafiante. Cuando los murmullos se elevó a un crescendo, Meiling no pudo soportarlo más. Bajando en cuclillas al lado del caído Slytherin, ella le dio un codazo lejos de Draco no muy gentilmente y le susurró al oído de su amigo, "te voy a sanar".

Máscara de indiferencia Blas dio paso a la sorpresa y el dolor controlado, mientras levantaba una ceja en la asiática de pelo oscuro, mientras que Draco, que había oído el susurrar de Meiling, se volvió hacia ella. "Encantos curación no se enseñan en Hogwarts, y además, usted tiene que tener una licencia para sanar adecuadamente. Además, no son exactamente fáciles de hacer. No quiero correr el riesgo de que la eliminación de todos los huesos de su brazo. "

Meiling se volvió hacia él, sus ojos destellando inusuales, ya que llamó la escasa luz en el cuarto oscuro. "No he estudiado aquí, ¿verdad? En cuanto a la segunda cuestión, como usted ha dicho, sería demasiado de un riesgo de llevarlo a la enfermería, y yo no voy a dejar que esperar una eternidad para que sanar. Así que mantén la boca cerrada al respecto, y nadie se va a meter en problemas, ¿de acuerdo? " Mientras decía esto, ella estaba empujando hacia atrás las mangas, dejando a la altura de sus codos para desnudas de color blanco cremoso, los antebrazos suaves. Con mucho cuidado, pasó un dedo por la contusión en el antebrazo el oscurecimiento de su amigo, dándole una mirada de disculpa, cuando chupaba una respiración dolorosa. "Muy bien, ya lo tengo." La extracción de la varita de entre los pliegues interiores de sus ropas, ella con cautela tocó la punta de la madera a la contusión y le susurró un hechizo en voz baja, las palabras de baja y sin precedentes.

A diferencia de otros hechizos, no hay chispas que sale disparada de la punta de la varita, no hay humo o la luz. En cambio, vieron la punta de la varita brillando de un rojo brillante, vibrante, creciente en un círculo que abarcaba toda la zona dañada. Cuando la luz roja se disipó, y la cara de Blas muestra los efectos, una luz blanca, una vez más se extendía desde la punta. Esta vez, se vio claramente el color morado y negro desaparece, dejando tras de sí el resplandor de oliva de la salud.

Los que vieron como se esperaba con expectación Blaise se sentó con la espalda recta, todos los ojos en su brazo con cuidado lo tocó con sus propios dedos. Y entonces él asintió con la cabeza, y la sonrisa divertida que ha dado a Meiling fue prueba suficiente de que su hechizo había trabajado efectivamente.

Se puso de pie, con la mano de Draco alrededor de su codo para que le ayuden, y ambos se dio un paso atrás, como un buen montón de Slytherin se abalanzaron hacia donde Meiling que estaba de rodillas, clamando en la parte superior de sus pulmones para mostrar sus propias heridas, gritando que ella debia sanarlos a ellos también.

Geoff, que había un paso atrás y de la estampida, se acercó a Blaise y Draco, que estaba observando con los intentos de Meiling diversiones para defenderse de sus pacientes entusiastas. "Tengo que decir que, Zabini, que usted no tiene que preocuparse de que la niña nunca más." Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la aprobación estampada en los rostros de sus compañeros de casa. "Si eso no significa que la Casa Slytherin no la ha aceptado, así, que me aspen".

_u_u_


	11. En las horas mas oscuras de la noche

**LA ALIANZA DE LA MAGIA**

**Capítulo Once****:**

Sakura suspiró mientras descansaban perezosamente sobre la manta que Shaoran había conjurado, disfrutando de la calidez del sol de la mañana, que bañaba su rostro. Harry y Hermione estaban jugando ajedrez asistente en la esquina de la manta, mientras que Ron estaba muy ocupado haciendo un castillo de naipes junto a ellos.

Ella se rió lindamente mientras miraba hacia arriba, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Shaoran, y el guerrero chino aprovechó la oportunidad para darle en la nariz un ligero beso, por lo que Hermione, que estaba mirando, sonrio.

Un estallido de risas desde el otro lado del lago sorprendió a Ron, y juró que todo el castillo de naipes cayó abajo, pero no antes de explotar en la cara y quemado las cejas para que se fumó un poco. "Joder!" Juró de nuevo, levantando la mano para protegerse los ojos del resplandor del sol cuando echó un vistazo al origen de la risa. "Oye Li!"Cuando dicha persona lo miró inquisitivamente, él asintió con la cabeza hacia la parte opuesta del lago, con el ceño fruncido. "¿No es tu prima?"

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos contra la luz del sol y echó un vistazo a dicha dirección, a continuación, asintio con la cabeza en la confirmación. "Aa", respondió él, lo masculino de 'hai' de los japoneses, que Ron entendido lo suficiente."¿Por qué?"

"Ella está bajo la maldición Imperius o algo así?" Hizo una mueca, ya que todos se volvieron a ver, Sakura con el ceño fruncido en su rostro preocupado. "Anda con Malfoy y Zabini ... El hombre, ella debe haber ido mental!"

Incluso Hermione estaba mirando vagamente en desaprobación. "Aunque estoy de acuerdo, Sakura, Li. Slytherin no son precisamente las personas más dignas de confianza que puedes esperar a reunirse en Hogwarts", les informó. Ella y Ron se volvió hacia Harry, que había permanecido en silencio, al parecer esperando a que dijera algo acerca de esas líneas.

Harry estaba sorprendentemente neutral en su respuesta como se encogió de hombros. "Si ella quiere pasar el rato con Malfoy y los otros Slytherins, entonces ella puede." estudio a Meiling, que sonreía a Blas, que había llamado al parecer por algún comentario de ella, encogiéndose de hombros y fue a Draco, quien estaba recostado en su propia manta con los ojos cerrados. "No es como si la podemos controlar, ¿no?"

"Inteligente, Potter", elogió Shaoran, y Harry se sonrojó ante el raro cumplido del muchacho. Se volvió hacia Hermione y Ron, y explicó: "Meiling tiene su propia y libre voluntad. Si ella cree que puede confiar en sus nuevos amigos, entonces ¿por qué debo detenerla? Puedo ser su primo, pero eso no me da derecho a controlar su vida. "

"Ustedes no deben preocuparse mucho ", intervino Sakura, con los ojos brillantes como ella asintió con confianza en la dirección de Meiling. "Meiling es bastante fuerte, y ella no es estúpida. Ella puede cuidar de sí misma."

Por último, el juegos de ajedrez de los dos Gryffindor terminó, donde Hermione perdió ante un sonriente Harry. Pero cuando Ron lo desafió, se excusó. Él puede ser bueno en muchas cosas, pero el Ajedrez Mágico no era uno de ellos. Ron estaba mirando muy aburrido, sin embargo, desafió a Li en su lugar, que se sobresaltó, y mostro una expresión divertida entonces.

"El ajedrez, ¿eh?" Él reflexionó, observando el rostro ansioso de Ron. Luego se encogió de hombros y sonrió con facilidad al pelirrojo "Claro, ¿por qué no?"

Harry gimió, y Hermione sacudió la cabeza al ver la expresión de suprema confianza en la cara de Ron. Rápidamente, el más joven de los hombres Weasley movió el tablero a donde Shaoran estaba sentado, por lo que él y Sakura no tendrían que moverse. Las piezas se acomodaron, los peones blancos gritando obscenidades a las piezas negras que tenían una mueca de dolor, incluso Shaoran.

"Negro o blanco?" -Preguntó Ron a Shaoran.

"Negro", respondió Shaoran.

Asiente con la cabeza, Ron se cruzó de brazos y fruncio el ceño, con la nariz arrugada, y su boca se convirtió en lo que a él le gustaba llamar su "juego de cara". Hermione y Harry no tenían el corazón para decirle que él sólo se veía con estreñimiento grave, por lo que el juego comenzó con la expresión sorprendida y divertida de Shaoran en la cara de Ron, mientras que Sakura trató de controlar su risa.

Cuando el juego comenzó, Ron era muy confiado.

Cuando terminó tres horas más tarde, se le abrían los ojos en estado de shock."¿Cómo, _en nombre de todo lo que es santo,_ has hecho eso? "Él exclamó con incredulidad, mirando lo que indica el tablero de ajedrez, donde todas las piezas de Ron había sido eliminada, dejando las piezas negras víctoriosas.

Hermione, que había estado lo suficientemente intrigada por el partido como para dejar el libro que había estado leyendo, se frotó la barbilla, pensativa-. "Realmente pensé que ibas a ganar, Ron. Li Sacrifico muchas de sus piezas."

"El ajedrez es todo acerca de la estrategia", dijo Sakura desde su posición en el regazo de Shaoran. "Y Shaoran es un experto en eso, ne, Shaoran?" Ella le hizo un guiño a los ojos y sonrió a su vez. Pero luego su rostro se puso serio. "En la vida real, sin embargo, tratamos de no hacer sacrificios, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. No es justo que perder la vida humana sólo por unos pocos goles tontos, ne?"

Harry, por su parte, estaba mirando en silencio a los dos extranjeros mientras conversaban animadamente con sus amigos. Había crecido bastante protector de la joven de pelo castaño rojizo japonesa, no es que ella parecía necesitar un protector, pero en verdad, Shaoran le podía superar en el modo de protección en cualquier momento.

Había estado observando a los dos por bastante tiempo ... El joven chino siempre parecía estar situándose en torno a Sakura, nunca la aglomeración, pero asegurándose de que siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando se le necesitaba. Se equilibran a la perfección, ya sea en apariencia, Sakura es la Luz, como de cuento, una belleza casi etérea que compensa la belleza robusta prefecta de Shaoran. En la actitud, la alegría de Sakura era el socio perfecto de la intensidad de Shaoran y seriedad. Ellos no dependían totalmente del otro, pero había algo en la pareja asiática que los hizo destacar, que hizo que la gente busque en ellos y tomar nota, y asombrado se. Eran tan natural y tan honestos unos con otros que, aunque estaba seguro de que muchos de los hombres en Hogwarts tenían deseos amorosos dirigidos a la japonesa de aspecto frágil, nunca actuar sobre esas intenciones, siempre que Shaoran estaba a su lado.

Uno sin el otro, simplemente no le parece bien.

Además, en el mes y medio en el que se había encontrado con Sakura y Shaoran, que había recogido rápidamente sobre la directa y poco despiadada manera en que Shaoran trató con todos aquellos que le molestaban, y que no creía que sus compañeros tenían ganas de que sus rostros estén machacados y molidos sin piedad por Li contra el concreto si considera que habían puesto un pie fuera de la línea con su amada Sakura.

Y mientras los miraba, la luz del sol brillando sobre ellos, casi les dio un brillo celestial, y una sonrisa indulgente de Shaoran como sacaba a la niña más cerca de él, por lo que aparece su sonrisa de placer, ya que esperaba que nada ni nadie podría separarlos a los dos.

Porque si eso ha pasado ...

Todo el infierno se liberará.

Él estaba seguro de ello.

La habitación era tranquila, salvo por las risas leves, casi de niña flotando en los labios del adolescente descansando en la esquina de la habitación, donde fue rodeado por las envolturas vacías de dulces.

Y como las risas continuaron llegando, las cejas ya anudadas de su compañero se hizo aún más atado, lo que no era una buena señal.

Yuri Romanov, sus helados ojos azules ligeramente arrugados en las esquinas, y mientras mantenía su sonrisa divertida, se inclinó hacia su amigo y le dijo: "Tú deberías haberme advertido que los dulces realmente no eran buenos para Gio, Ren".

Ren se encogió de hombros, aunque su sonrisa era prueba suficiente de su propia alegría. "No son malos para Gio", dijo Yuri, señalando a el niño riéndose, que ahora estaba tratando de cubrirse de una lluvia de envoltorios de caramelos que caen. "Es malo para Theo".

Al oír su nombre, el que estaba en la esquina se giró en su asiento para darle una mirada mortal a Yuri de todo corazón. "Sólo para que lo conozcas, Yuri", dijo fríamente. "Nunca te perdonaré por esto". "¡Hmph" Y luego, con un aire decididamente molesto, se ajustó las gafas y reanudó su actividad anterior, que era, en este momento: mirando a Gio.

Esta vez, Yuri fue el que se veía molesto protestó ligeramente ", Theodore Wells, tu sabes muy bien que yo no volví tu pelo morado, ¿Por qué me culpas a _mí_ ? "

"No _es_ tu culpa, cretino inútil! " Theo disparó de nuevo. "Alimentarlo con-con dulces rufián, como si se pudiera llamar de esa manera. Licores de caramelo, en realidad, Yuri!" sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. "¿Qué estabas pensando?"

"Pero Theo", aventuró Ren, una sonrisa disimulada en sus labios como el muchacho se volvió hacia su líder. "Morado en realidad se ve bien en ti." Choco la mano con Yuri ya que sigue en la actualidad burlándose del chico de pelo purpura sin piedad sin piedad. "¿Por qué, estoy seguro de que si Gio no tuviera alta el azúcar, no sería capaz de _resistirse a_ ti! "

Ahora Theo tenía una mirada frustrada. "No te puedo creer, Ren Delavenne", haciendo caso omiso de la cara que hizo Ren en la mención de su nombre completo. "Se supone que eres nuestro líder! No quiero ni pensar lo que _la señora_ estaba pensando cuando te nombró, nunca voy a entender. "

Giovanni Boldari, que durante la mayor parte de la conversación, había estado irremediablemente borracho en los dulces, por fin parecía tener un poco de lucidez como él miró de reojo a Ren. "Ella imagina a Ren mucho, Wells. Pensé que era obvio para todo el mundo." Luego miró a Theo, que llevaba una expresión de desaprobación en su rostro.

"¿Por qué Theo, su pelo es _morado! "_ arrastrando las palabras con una sonrisa. "Sombra preciosa, de verdad. Le conviene", continuó, sin darse cuenta de las risitas de Ren y Yuri en el fondo. "Mmm, tal vez debería cambiar mi cabello a ese color también?" Él reflexionó, y luego negó con la cabeza. "No, mi cabello es lo suficientemente escandalozo." Él dijo, lo que indica el color plata altamente inusual de su cabello. No es blanco y gris tampoco, pero esta de una forma intermitente, la plata iridiscente que era sedoso y suave al tacto. "Y sí, antes de decir nada, mi pelo _es_ natural, muchas gracias. " Dio la apariencia a Ren y Yuri de estaba ligeramente ofendido, pero luego recuperó su carácter alegre al mirar hacia atrás a Theo, quien palideció.

"Entonces," arrastró las palabras el hacia fuera. "has conseguido a alguien últimamente, Theo?"

Theo se coloreo con furia, y parecía estar al borde de la apoplejía, mientras que Yuri parecía a punto de que le estallara un vaso sanguíneo tratando de contener la risa. Gio parecía tomar el silencio de Theo como un **"no",** al parecer porque su rostro adquirió un aspecto un poco de lástima.

"¿No? Pues bien, déjame que te enseñe cómo hacerlo!" Se hinchó el pecho, se tambaleó un poco cuando se puso de pie para caminar hacia el asiento de Theo, deteniéndose un poco a la vista gorda ante Yuri y Ren. "Soy muy hábil en eso, de verdad", que fue una subestimación, ya que como la mayoría de la población femenina, tanto en Hogwarts y en Europa no podía obtener lo suficiente de cabello plateado inusual del italiano y la actitud suave.

"Vamos a probar un par de pick-up líneas, ¿de acuerdo?" Sin previo aviso, estaba inclinado sobre el sofá de una plaza en el que Theo estaba tendido, ignorando la expresión de asombro en el rostro del otro chico. "He encontrado que este me ha dado un buen número de respuestas." Deliberadamente agitó sus pestañas a Theo, arrastrando las palabras antes de salir, "Tu cuerpo está compuesto de 90% de agua, de acuerdo con los muggles", luego sonrió y guiñó un ojo, "Y tengo sed..."

Esta vez, Yuri no pudo controlar su risa, porque se cayó de la camilla en la estaba sentado, rodando por el suelo con su risita, mientras golpeaba una mano el suelo. Ren parecia perfectamente controlado, pero una sonrisa se asoma en su rostro y sus ojos brillaban de alegría. El único que parecía no estar satisfecho con la conversación fue Theo, que había adquirido un color púrpura en la cara, una sombra sólo unos pocos grados más ligera que su pelo.

Pero Gio estaba en su rollo. "Ahora, esto es para el tipo de chica romántica, así que escucha con atención. Observa". Cayendo de rodillas, tomó una de las manos de Theo y le dijo con fervor: "Si yo tuviera una rosa por cada vez que pienso en ti, estaría caminando a través de mi jardín para siempre."

Por ahora, lágrimas de alegría brotaban de los ojos de Yuri.

"Por supuesto, todavía hay la siempre eficaz," Gio hizo un descuidado guiño a Theo, quien parecía como si toda la sangre se había escurrido de su cara. " _mmm,_ tengo que decirte esto, bebé, tu traes un nuevo significado a la palabra comestible. "

Toda la sala quedó en silencio.

Y ese fue el momento en el que el adolecente de pelo color plata eligió para desmayarse.

"No hay más dulces para Gio, ¿vale?"

Theo, que seguía mirando muy asustado, asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás mientras sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, mientras que subrepticiamente se pasó el dorso de la mano que Gio había tocado en sus pantalones. "Discriminación positiva".

Yuri, con su pelo marrón rojizo alborotado y sus ojos azules brillando de alegría, finalmente consiguió su risa bajo control, y con una última risa hipo, se arrastró de nuevo al sofá que había estado compartiendo con Ren.

"el está fuera", comentó, mientras que Theo le dio un codazo con cautela al niño dormido con el pie. "Así que, Ren, tu turno."

Ren miró con horror. "No me digas que tienes algunas de sus propias líneas de pick-up en la manga?" Pidió, sin un poco de incredulidad.

"No," respondió él, agitando una mano despectivamente. "En realidad, yo iba a preguntarte ... ¿qué haces los domingos?"

"¿Qué debo hacer?" La voz de Ren se hizo eco de inocencia.

"Bueno, yo no lo sé", señaló Yuri las palabras lentamente, tranquilamente, haciendo eco de la expresión de inocencia que Ren había utilizado. "Usted ha ido desapareciendo durante varias semanas todos los domingos, durante exactamente _cinco horas,_ y a veces, incluso los sábados. Calendario muy apretado, ¿eh, Delavenne? "

"Yo lo hago realmente?" Ren respondió con suavidad-. "¿Qué te parece?"

"Sí," se hizo eco de Yuri, sus ojos no se pueden leer. "¿Qué hay de eso."

Draco miró hacia arriba en la leve molestia cuando alguien le tocó el hombro con cuidado. "Potter", le espetó él. "¿Qué quieres?"

Sorprendentemente, el Gryffindor estaba buscando un poco preocupado-, con lo que llamo el interés de Draco. "Malfoy, ¿has visto a **Kago**?"

Él ni siquiera fingió la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro. " _Kago... "_ , repitió la palabra extranjera con cuidado. "¿Quién es?"

"No es un quién, Malfoy". Respondió Harry con impaciencia, ya explorar el espacio para lo que estaba buscando "Es mi espada. Ya sabes, Godric Gryffindor. ¿La has visto?"

"No me digas que la has perdido?" El Slytherin se le quedó mirando con incredulidad. "Espera un momento ... Has nombrado a tu espada?" Él no podía detener la burla que se extendió por sus labios. " _Kago ..._ ¿Qué nombre estúpido es ese? "

Si es posible, las mejillas rojas de Harry se colorearon aún más. "No es necio, Malfoy", dijo con altanería. "Si quieres saberlo, lo tengo de Sakura. _Kago_ es un término japonés. Ella dijo que significa "protección divina". "

Draco asintió con la cabeza en eso, un poco más en serio. "Sí, supongo que usted necesita toda la protección que usted puede conseguir, ¿eh, Potter?" Él asintió con la cabeza otra vez. "El nombramiento de su arma, ¿eh? Eso no es tan mala idea." Volviéndose hacia la puerta, que atravesaba Sakura, donde acababa de pasar, llevando la espada de Harry, le dio una pequeña ola, llamando la atención de la niña.

"Ustedes necesitan algo?" Luego se volvió hacia Harry, entregándole la espada. "Yo estaba comprobando los daños ... Lo siento si te preocupaste", dijo en tono de disculpa.

"No te preocupes por eso", respondió Harry, mirando con gran alivio, y luego se alejó al trote para pulir su espada por la ventana, donde Ren y Jasón estaban pasando el rato.

"Por lo tanto," se volvió Sakura expectante a Draco, quien se volvió hacia ella."Usted necesita algo?"

"Dame un nombre," ordenó Draco.

"¿Por qué?" Ella preguntó con interés.

"Por esto," dijo, señalando la Guadaña fue cuidadosamente de inflexión en sus manos. Las sesiones de trabajos-con la "chica Li", como él todavía se refería a Meiling, le había hecho mucho bien, y ahora, el peso pesado de la Guadaña no lo espantaba."Quiero un nombre para esto."

Una sonrisa se extendió en el rostro de Sakura, antes de que ella adoptó una expresión pensativa. "Un nombre ..." Estudió a Draco, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, antes de encogerse de hombros. " _Rakusei ..._ Es un nombre fuerte. Se adapta a ti y tu arma. "

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Finalización". Sakura respondió simplemente.

" _Rakusei, "_ se hizo eco la voz de él. Luego asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, me gusta."

Elloshabían salido de la nada.

La mañana había pasado hace mucho tiempo, y como ella se escondió detrás de las paredes de madera de su pequeña casa de campo, se acordó de que había sido un día ligeramente húmedo, el aire templado, con no más de un par de brisas que para los aldeanos era tiempo para los vientos fríos de la primavera, y los hijos de la nieve helada del invierno. Pero había sido un día normal, y cuando la puesta de sol se oculto sobre el horizonte, todos se retiraron a sus casas y las camas en la paz, contenido en la monotonía tranquila y la seguridad de la pequeña aldea.

Nada los había preparado para las criaturas que ahora vagaban por las calles, lo que hicieron que sus huesos temblaran con sus gritos de furia impía y la malicia. Sus rostros estaban escamosos, grotescos, el tipo de cara de la que las pesadillas de los niños inocentes fueron hechas. Su torso estaba protegido por una especie de armadura, y aunque la mayor parte del metal brillante estaba cubierto de suciedad y el polvo, las horcas y las escopetas de los hombres de la aldea había hecho poco o ningún daño.

Ya, la tierra estaba empapada de sangre, y más vertido de los cuerpos de los que habían caído y habían muerto en vano, pensó con amargura. Que humano puede luchar contra las criaturas de la muerte de este tipo?

Dio un paso atrás involuntariamente a la vista de uno de los monstruos alancear el cuerpo que se retorcía de una mujer con sus garras. Reconoció a la niña como su propia sobrina, y recordó con gran dolor que ella había estado a punto de dar a luz en casi seis meses. Dio otro paso atrás, y luego maldijo a sí misma, cuando las tablas del suelo crujían bajo sus pies, y una de las criaturas giro su cabeza grande, enorme hacia su casa. _Ellos la habían escuchado!_

Las ventanas de su casa estaban abiertas, para las persianas de madera había sido muy dañada por las últimas lluvias, y por instinto, sabía que era su turno.

Se deslizó hacia ella, sus movimientos como de serpiente ... y sus ojos, al menos, lo que podía ver, tenía el aspecto de la muerte. Y justo cuando estaba levantando una mano enorme golpe a la casita, matándola junto con él, una pequeña esfera blanca, un círculo perfecto de la luz brillante, golpeó el abdomen del monstruo, y con los ojos muy abiertos, vio como el orbe de hecho lanzó la criatura monstruosa varios pies de distancia de su casa. Aterrizó sobre su espalda, y permaneció inmóvil durante un rato, y ella corrió a la ventana para ver mejor lo que había sucedido y que la había ayudado.

_Y lo que vio le hizo helar la sangre ..._

De pie en la parte superior del poste de madera en el centro del patio de la aldea, el punto más alto en su lugar, era una niña. Llevaba ropa que ninguno de los aldeanos habían visto nunca antes, una gran variedad de telas que parecían ser de peso ligero, porque el viento cayó sobre su manto blanco como si fuera un juego de niños. Tenía un rostro perfectamente ovalado, y las líneas de su cara eran suaves y fluidas, su cuenta encajando para presentar una belleza que habría dejado a nadie sin aliento, tal como lo hizo con ella. Pero mientras todo lo relacionado con la mujer desconocida fue sorprendente, no podía negar que lo que llamó la atención del espectador común era sus ojos, muy grandes e intensos ojos verdes, ojos que se oscurecían a su paso por la carnicería y el caos que había quedado de la pequeña ciudad.

La anciana se acercó más hacia la ventana, sin importarle que se le abrían a la joven. Sin embargo, se vio obligada a taparse los oídos cuando las criaturas que había olvidado por un momento abrió la boca y gritó, _gritó_ en la noche. El sonido retumbó santa por todo el lugar, y las placas de cristal y tazas de té que conserva en su gabinete se rompió en pedazos pequeños, incapaces de soportar el sonido.

Y luego habló.

_"Cállate",_ susurró la joven brutalmente, las duras palabras llevadas por el viento sobre el repentino silencio que cubrió la aldea. " _Cállate de una puta vez. "_

_"Humano"_ uno de los monstruos más grandes rugió, un fuerte estruendo que resonó en su pecho, como uno a uno, todos los monstruos se volvió hacia la chica de pie sin inmutarse en el poste. " _interrumpe nuestra alimentación ... sólo por eso, usted tendrá el gran honor de ser destrozado por mí! voy a hacer de su muerte tan dolorosa, que al final, "_ una risa retumbante, _"estara rogándome para comermela en su lugar. "_

La mujer mayor con cautela miró por la ventana y llamó la atención de un hombre joven, uno de los hombres más desfavorecidos de la aldea, escondida en el espacio pequeño y oscuro entre las dos casas de enfrente de su propia. Su pelo rubio sucio estaba manchado de suciedad, y un hilillo de sangre brotaba de su frente, pero parecía haber olvidado todo sobre él mientras él se encogió de hombros desconcertados, luego miró una vez más a la muchacha desconocida.

"¿Quién te dio el derecho de hacer daño a este pueblo?" La mujer le preguntó por el contrario, su voz ligera y brillante, como polvo de estrellas, no hay temor evidente en su tono.

"Nosotros tomamos lo que queremos", gruñó el líder, la cara grotesca de sube y baja mientras hablaba. "El Señor de las Tinieblas nos mandó, y le obedeceremos."

La joven arrugó la nariz con disgusto, y cuando habló, sus palabras goteaban en gran medida con disgusto. "¿Quién, Voldemort?"

Las criaturas gritó de nuevo, en la ira y la furia, pero la niña parecía no estar afectada por la forma en que sus palabras habían provocado su ira. "Usted no tiene derecho a decir su nombre, humana!"

La anciana vio claramente el flash del cambio de la niña en sus ojos y era como si ella _cambió,_ justo ante sus ojos.

Su pelo, que había transmitido en una larga línea recta por la espalda antes, parecía que de repente estuviera flotando con el viento, y rebotando en rizos despeinados y olas. Sus ojos, que antes habían sido claros y brillantes, se eron de manera casi imperceptible, que va desde el verde de la hierba recién cortada a la sombra más oscura de un bosque asediado por la lluvia. Y cuando habló, el acero subyacente que trazó sus palabras traicionó a la dureza que se había estado escondiendo.

"El llamado _Maestro,_ "le mordió con dureza," no es más que una _criatura_ medio muerta_,_ que utiliza a otros para llevar a cabo sus objetivos sólo porque es demasiado miedoso para arriesgar su pellejo! " Y las palabras fueron pronunciadas con tanto odio, que vienen de los labios que parecían ser puramente inocentes, lo hizo aún más aterrador. Ella levantó la cabeza ligeramente, y la luna llena brillando detrás de ella pareció increíblemente grande y brillante imposible, destacando con sus vetas de plata, en la luz de la luna. "Y debido a que trabajan para él," cortó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios: "Yo los voy a destruir".

El viento calmó de repente, y cada movimiento pareció detenerse al ver a la joven increíblemente hermosa, porque ella _era_ una mujer joven, de pie, perfectamente equilibrada en la parte superior de la vara delgada, como si estuviera sentada en lugar de en los tablones del piso de ancho.

Ella levantó el brazo derecho, con sus manos hacia los lados, " _**A los dioses de la Orden**__..."_ Ella levantó el otro brazo, la mano extendida, por lo que formó la figura de una cruz. "_**A los dioses del Caos...**__"_ Poco a poco, con cuidado, levantó ambos brazos, que se estiran hacia arriba como si estuviera tratando de atrapar a los cielos con sus propias manos. _"__**Y a la diosa de los cielos...**__"_

El viento comenzó a recuperarse de nuevo, que va desde el más leve susurro a un fuerte vendaval, y ante los ojos de los aldeanos atónitos e incrédulos, pestañas blancas de aire parecían estar haciéndose realmente visibles en torno a la mujer aún desconocida, fluctuante y que sopla violentamente. Y cuando ella gritó las palabras, la electricidad estática crujía a su alrededor. _**"Selene, yo soy tu hija, yo te llamo! Escúchame!"**_ bajó su rostro, que había subido antes a la luz de la luna, mirar hacia las criaturas que la miraban, con hambre por el poder que emanaba. _**"Con la sangre que en esta tierra se ha derramado, por el espíritu de todos los inocentes que murieron, devuelve el dolor para ellos diez veces, y en esta realidad, suelten. Volver de nuevo a donde vinieron, y cerrarles el paso, no volver a entrar en este reino. Con el viento y la luz, oblígalos"**__._ Una esfera brillante apareció en la parte superior de ella, y aunque sus manos estaban extendidas, las palmas hacia fuera, no alcanzo a tocar el orbe, y parecía que flotara por sí mismo. Poco a poco, casi antes de que los monstruos se dieran cuenta que estaba pasando, las hebras finas, de color plateado de la luz empezaron a enrollarse alrededor de sus cuerpos gruesos, y empezaron a gritar y rugir con furia renovada, ya que apretaban a su alrededor. _**"Con el Fuego y la Tierra, dan les paso. **__"_ lenguas de fuego aparecieron debajo de sus pies, lamiendo y mordiendo los tobillos y las rodillas, y saltaron alrededor con torpeza, tratando de escapar del calor abrasador. _**"Y con el agua, virgen y pura, los limpiaré".**_

Justo cuando terminó las últimas palabras del hechizo, pues era, sin duda, un hechizo, del cielo que estaba sin nubes en ese momento comenzó a caer lluvia sobre el pueblo, una luz, fría llovizna que, sin embargo empapo todo el lugar. Y como los habitantes del pueblo vieron, las criaturas que habían venido con la noche comenzaron a parpadear, desapareciendo y reapareciendo, y sus formas vacilaron, como si la lluvia les estubiera lavando donde se encontraban.

_**"Con el poder que yo sé manejar, yo te destierro. Para una eterna cautividad, que los aprisionara. Y la muerte que usted se merece, se le negara."**_ Ella bajó las manos, y aplaudió a ellos, tres veces, el sonido hueco resonó en la tranquila ciudad**.**_**"Soy un Selenekai y ella soy yo. Como yo, que así sea."**_

Y al terminar de decir esto las criaturas se desvanecieron. Sin hacer ruido, se habían ido.

Vieron cómo la niña salto ligeramente lejos del poste, y un joven ahogó un grito de alarma cuando empezó a caer. Pero parecía como si alguna fuerza la llevaba, ya que ella descendió lentamente, y se posó suavemente sobre ambos pies serena, sana y salva. Y mientras la miraban, no oyeron las palabras que susurró.

_"Sleep",_ gritó, obsesivamente, y una brillante luz ilumina en azul cobró vida al lado de su cara. Ella levantó una palma delicada, y la luz flotaba con una sonrisa. "hazlos soñar... y que en sus sueños olviden... lo que ocurrió aquí".

Una voz traviesa, como la de un niño se hizo eco dentro de su cabeza, sin precedentes por ningún otro, excepto para ella. _"Maestra, ¿cómo van a olvidar a los muertos?"_

"Ellos no", pensó de nuevo, con amargura. "Ni siquiera sé lo que pasó."

Y el resplandor parecía asentir con la cabeza, ya que flotaba en el aire, volando sobre el pueblo rocio el polvo de hadas a su paso, hasta que todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban dormidos, perdidos en las manos de sus sueños.

El susurro de tela y una leve brisa, eran los únicos signos de que otra persona se había materializado junto a la mujer joven.

"Sakura?"

La chica se dio la vuelta, centrando su mirada esmeralda en su amigo. "Todo está bien con los otros pueblos, Eriol?"

"Ellos están tan seguros como podemos esperar", respondió Eriol, caminar más cerca para estar hombro con hombro con la chica.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que Sakura habló con una voz caprichosa, "Muchos de ellos murieron, Eriol."

Eriol la miró por un segundo, antes de responder con suavidad. "Me ocupé de cuatro ciudades, y Shaoran, tres. Esta fue tu quinta aldea, Sakura. No podemos salvarlos a todos. Sólo podemos hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo."

La niña consideraba su respuesta durante unos minutos, antes de asentir, y una sonrisa estaba en su cara cuando ella lo miró. "Vamos a reunirnos con Shaoran, Eriol. Él debe estar esperando por nosotros."

Las nubes que no habían estado allí antes rodaba por el cielo para bloquear la luz de la luna. Pero cuando se alejó, flotando en las alas de viento, y cuando los pobladores comenzaron a despertar, los dos se habían ido.

La noche había caído en Hogwarts, pero mientras que los estudiantes y la mayoría de los ocupantes del castillo estaban dormidos en sus camas, soñando sueños que sólo ellos conocían, para algunos, la noche fue sólo para el arranque.

Remus Lupin suspiró cuando se resistió a la tentación de frotarse una mano sobre los ojos. Alastor Moody, el Auror jamás entusiasmo lo estaba mirando con cuidado. Sabía que incluso un signo de cansancio tendría el ladrido de Aurores de edad, "vigilancia constante" en él.

Miró hacia arriba, cuando una mano sujeta con fuerza en el hombro, y asintió con la cabeza a Arthur Weasley, que tenía bolsas bajo sus ojos similares.

"¿Tienes alguna idea para que Dumbledore llamó a esta reunión?"Arthur le pidió, cayendo hacia abajo en el asiento vacío al lado del profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. "Inusual, incluso para Dumbledore, para llamar a una reunión en tan poco tiempo, ¿eh?"

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo como disculpándose. "Lo siento, señor Weasley, pero el director no me ha dicho nada". Y a partir de la expresión agria en el rostro de Severus Snape, quien estaba mirando todo lo que vieron sus ojos, Dumbledore no había revelado nada al Maestro de Pociones o bien, Lupin eso pensaba.

Se recostó en su silla, escuchando a medias a Arthur Weasley, que estaba conversando con Kingsley Shacklebolt sobre algo que había leído en El Profeta, sus pensamientos a la deriva a la lección que había tenido anteriormente durante el día. Los otros profesores habían comentado sobre el hábito peculiar de los representantes de Asia, en todas las clases en Hogwarts, siempre había uno del grupo para escuchar la lección. Al parecer, había sido el turno para joven Li en estar a su Lección de Defensa, pero el muchacho había pasado todo el período mirándolo fijamente mientras hablaba, inmóvil y silencioso. Él había estado un poco desconcertado por la mirada ámbar dirigido a él, tanto que él había fallado en el centro de sus frases un par de veces. Gracias a Dios, a sus alumnos durante ese período que habían sido Ravenclaw séptimo año y Hufflepuffs, habían sido demasiado cortéses como para comentar sobre su falta de concentración.

Él había estado enseñando a los estudiantes el hechizo de escudo, una versión más compleja del Encantamiento Escudo que el profesor Flitwick enseña. Si se hace correctamente, es capaz de soportar las maldiciones y hechizos promedio, y no era como el drenaje para utilizarlo como hechizos de defensa más complejos. Pero aún así, aunque sea por séptimo año, la lección había sido dura, porque se requiere una intensa concentración y la energía mágica adecuada para trabajar.

La mayoría de los escudos de los estudiantes se habían desintegrado sólo unos pocos segundos después de que sus amigos habían iniciado sus gafes de prueba, y él se había resignado al hecho de que probablemente tomaría unos días más para que puedan hacer las cosas bien. Le había pedido a Li si hubiera querido para tratar de lanzar el hechizo, casi a medias, ya que la forma en que fue el último en la sala para tratar lo que ninguno de los estudiantes mayores de esa edad habían logrado hacerlo. Había sido muy desconcertante cuando Shaoran Li había conjurado un escudo perfecto en su primer intento.

Él mismo había lanzado un ataque sobre el escudo, con ganas de probar su estabilidad, pero incluso su encanto en buena posición Breaking había tenido ningún efecto protector contra el niño chino. La fuerza y la eficacia del conjuro de escudo depende de la persona a lanzar el hechizo, él sabía. Así que la conclusión obvia era que el joven extranjero tenía el poder suficiente mágico para rivalizar con la de los estudiantes mayores que él, y había suficiente atención a hacer hechizos difíciles con facilidad.

Lupin suspiró para sus adentros mientras se frota las sienes en la frustración. Todos los rumores que había escuchado acerca de la comunidad mágica de Asia era que los magos y brujas que vinieron de ese continente no había sido excepcionalmente talentoso o ruedas grandes hechizos. De lo que había leído en numerosos libros, los jóvenes estudiantes mágicas no tenía educación formal, y no tenían Ministerio. Le desconcertaba cómo los representantes extranjeros parecía estar por sus clases con relativa facilidad, cuando no debería ni siquiera ser experto en el uso de la magia!

De repente, las puertas se abrieron, y todos ellos se puso de pie respetuosamente como Dumbledore entró, saludando a los cerca de la entrada por su nombre mientras se abría camino hasta la silla en la cabecera de la larga mesa oval. Un bello sonido que viene de la gran ventana anunciaba la entrada de Fawkes, Phoenix Dumbledore, que siempre estuvo presente en reuniones como ésta. El magnífico de color rojo y dorado pájaro se deslizó por la habitación un par de veces antes de descender para posarse en la parte posterior del asiento de Dumbledore.

Otro tema ululante, y Dumbledore juntó las manos, inclinándose un poco hacia delante como lo anunció claramente: "Yo llamo a esta reunión de la Orden del Fénix abierto". En sus palabras, todos los magos y brujas en la habitación, que se iniciaron los miembros de la Orden, se cuadró. Bill y Charlie Weasley, que estaban cerca del final de la tabla, se trasladó a la puerta para cerrar las puertas, murmurando varias escudos Anti-Bloqueo de encantos y hechizos. Tonks, el Metamorphmagus y uno de los miembros más jóvenes de la Orden, discretamente escupió el chicle en un pañuelo de papel que había conjurado, y luego miró a Dumbledore en serio. Alastor, o Mad-Eye Moody, como se le conocía más popularmente conocido, terminó mirando a todos los demás miembros, y se centró en el director en su lugar.

Dumbledore se volvió a Kingsley Shacklebolt, que fue uno de sus contactos más importantes en el Ministerio de Magia, y sonrió, "El piso es tuyo, Kingsley".

El hombre asintió con la cabeza hacia él y se puso de pie para abordar mejor el encuentro. "Como todos ustedes han conocido, el Señor Oscuro ha estado lanzando ataques a las comunidades mágicas con más frecuencia que antes. El Ministerio, bajo el título de los estimados de los nobles y Fudge ministro Cornelio", bufó un poco en eso, y se tituló Tonks de su asiento ", ha advertido el Diario El Profeta de escribir sobre los lugares específicos que los mortífagos han atacado. Sin embargo ..." Hizo un gesto con su varita en el aire, y, repitiendo el encanto de Cartografía de que Dumbledore había hecho en su oficina, les mostró los puntos intermitentes que simbolizaban los lugares de los ataques de Voldemort. "Esto muestra los lugares reales-tú-sabes que las fuerzas han asolado. Y, como estoy seguro que ustedes pueden ver," tragó convulsivamente. "Está claro el rumbo a Hogwarts."

El director, que había estado mirando al techo con una expresión pensativa en su rostro durante el monólogo de Kingsley, se volvió hacia Snape y asintió con la cabeza hacia él. A diferencia de Shacklebolt, no se molestó en ponerse de pie, pero dijo escuetamente: "El Señor Oscuro no revela sus planes, incluso a sus seguidores, pero ha sido el chisme común entre los mortífagos que Él ha estado reuniendo las Fuerzas Oscuras en secreto. Noticias tiene también corría para mí que sí, que es de hecho la planificación para atacar a la escuela. "

Minerva McGonagall, que se había puesto pálida, se volvió rápidamente hacia el director. "Albus, tenemos que pedir ayuda al Ministerio de inmediato! No tenemos los medios para frenar Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado de fuerzas, y los estudiantes y sus padres deben ser advertidos."

Dumbledore la observó por un momento, antes de que él negó con la cabeza, las gafas brillando por la luz de las antorchas en la pared. "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Minerva," respondió él con suavidad.

Molly Weasley, sentado junto a su marido, se indignó. "¿Y por qué no, señor director? Sin duda, el ministro no será tan estúpido como para negarse a ayudar a la escuela y los estudiantes?"

El anciano y sabio mago suspiró cuando juntó las manos. "No es tan simple como eso, querida Molly. Si pedimos la asistencia del Ministro en la defensa de Hogwarts, se cuestionan nuestra base de por qué necesitamos la ayuda de sus Aurores. No podemos decir simplemente que sabemos que el Señor Oscuro planes definidos, que de hecho está reuniendo sus fuerzas y conseguir más y más a la escuela. Kingsley es nuestro espía en el Ministerio, y Severo en Voldemort, "tembló todo el mundo," filas. No podemos revelar nuestras fuentes tan fácilmente. Mientras que el Ministro anunció durante la fiesta de bienvenida que Hogwarts es, en efecto objetivo de Voldemort, que no reveló que su ataque está tan cerca. Y, por desgracia, sí, existe la posibilidad de que Cornelio efectivamente puede negarse a ayudar. Él está asustado por su propio bienestar, y como estoy seguro que todos ustedes han oído, que ha reunido todos los Aurores a su alrededor, para protegerlo, en lugar de salir a la captura de magos oscuros. Y mientras que los aurores lo desea, puede ayudar, es, después de todo, el Ministro, y como tal, no puede desobedecer sus órdenes. "

El silencio era tan gruesa que un pasador de dejar caer al suelo habría sido audible. Pero después de unos segundos de silencio considerable, Ojoloco, que al parecer no pudo soportar más el silencio, por fin gruñó, "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer, Dumbledore?"

"Mientras que Hogwarts no es el mismo lugar seguro que pensamos que era antes, usted no puede negar que es mucho más seguro para mantener a los estudiantes de aquí que de vuelta a casa donde estarán indefensos ante un ataque, y que podría causar pánico si hemos evacuado a la escuela sin decir una palabra. Así que por el momento, los estudiantes se quedarán aquí. "

Bill, que había estado escuchando a lo que Charlie le había susurrado, levantó una mano y le preguntó con una voz fuerte, "¿Qué pasa con los representantes de Continente, director? No por el ministerio de ser capaz de ayudar?"

Dumbledore le sonrió, y sus ojos brillaron, una señal de que estaba satisfecho con su sinceridad. "Ahora que ya lo han mencionado ..." Le susurró a Fawkes, que dejó escapar un tono a otro, lo que abrió las puertas de la sala de reuniones. Todo el mundo se dio vuelta en sus asientos para ver a un joven de pie en medio de la sala, esperando pacientemente a que las puertas se abran totalmente para que pudiera entrar.

"Hiragizawa!" Snape quedó sin aliento en estado de shock, mientras que algunos de los asistentes presentes y las brujas se disputaban sus varitas, obviamente, con el objetivo de 'Obliviate' el niño antes de que viera demasiado.

"Cesa!" Dumbledore le gritó, medio aumentando a medida que se detuvo a los miembros de la Orden de Hexing a su nieto. Remus vio el brillo leve en sus ojos en el choque de los ocupantes de la habitación. Es evidente que Dumbledore no le había dicho a nadie sobre el niño ya sea extranjera.

Cuando Eriol había llegado a la parte delantera de la sala, de pie junto a la silla de Dumbledore, y cuando todo el mundo se había calmado lo suficiente como para tomar sus asientos, Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Eriol con una mano, y obligado, el muchacho se inclinó ante ellos. "Yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa, representante de la comunidad mágica de Asia", entonces, viendo mirada alentadora de su abuelo, continuó, "Y posible nuevo miembro de la Orden del Fénix".

" _¿QUÉ? "_

**NOTA:**

**Bueno he leído sus reviews y me alegre que les este gustando la historia perdón por la tardansa para subir los capítulos le prometo que tartare de subirlos lo mas rápido posible ahora en cuanto a la pregunta que me formulaste "CECIALI" pues de3jame decirte que la diferencia entre los hechiceros y los magos es la siguiente espero que te satisfaga esta repuesta querida:**

**HECHIZEROS: Los hechiceros o brujos poseen mucha mas magia que los magos o asistentes ellos pueden dominar los elementos de la naturaleza su deber por su fuerte magia es velar por el equilibrio en la naturaleza ellos pueden detectar y ver las auras además de no necesitar una varita para usar su magia ya que ellos con un solo movimiento de mano puede hacer uso de sus poderes pero cuando están en necesidad de toda su fuerza magia utiliza sus artefactos mágicos que les ayudan a mantener un mejor control sobre su magia son entrenados para pelar con magia o sin ella además de convivir en perfecta armonía con las personas no mágicas .**

**Magos: los magos comparados con los brujos n0 son tanfuertes ellos dependen exclusivamente de su magia para defenderse usan varitas con un nucleo mágico creen que la magia se encuentra en la varita además de que no tiene un buen control sobre ella los magos prefieren estar alejados del mundo humano se creen seres superiores y creen que los brujos están extintos ya que supuestamente ellos los eliminaron. **

_Espero que te halla servido esta pequeña explicación si tienes alguna duda no dudes en consultarme _

_Att: ,Maya star_

_besos_


End file.
